Stolen Heart
by southernbeauty13
Summary: He'd always followed the rules. She'd never had an option but to break them. He fought to keep others safe while she'd been taught to steal, lie, and kill without emotion. She'd locked her heart away where no one could possibly have found the key. Their paths had crossed and there was much about each other they would have to learn before there would be peace in their world.
1. Chapter 1

**~SPENCER POV~**

It was an early Thursday morning when the team was called in for a briefing on a string of bank robberies. We'd thought we wouldn't have to intervene with this case but after the fourth officer killed and five civilian victims, we didn't have a choice. I walked into the office a little later than normal and Rossi turned to look at me.

"You're late, kid. This is getting to be a once every four years thing." I laughed at his comment and sat down at the table beside JJ.

"Rossi he's thirty three, I don't think he needs a lecture on being on time." JJ said with a smile and I couldn't help but laugh at this.

Rossi shrugged but smiled nonetheless. "I can't help it. I've got to give the kid a little bit of a bad time considering he's always on time. It's not like I'm going to make him do Karaoke again."

We couldn't contain our laughter at the memory of that. Singing karaoke had happened at the bar not too long ago and it would be a day I would always remember. Hotch cleared his throat and reminded us that this wasn't the time for laughter.

"Garcia, continue." He said and we all straightened up after that.

"Right." Garcia said and photos started showing of the nine victims, all having died from bullet wounds. "Nine victims in three robberies. Each bank has had its security footage wiped so we don't have a clear picture of who the unsubs are but it's a man and a woman is what all of the people who've managed to get away from the two say."

"Lovers?" JJ asked and Garcia shook her head.

Morgan looked towards her with a curious look and asked "Teacher and student possibility."

"No, the man is much older. I think it's a father-daughter duo. All of the witnesses say that the girl hasn't shot anyone except for the one's who've shot at her. Which means two of the four cops. A woman at the second bank heist said that the possible daughter even threatened the man that if he killed anyone unnecessary, she'd kill him herself." Garcia said and turned back to the screen. "Whoever she is, it seems the poor kid hates the situation she's in."

Rossi asked the question all of us were wandering in that moment. "Then why not stop?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Hotch said and grabbed the file off the desk before walking out of the room. "Wheels up in fifteen."

We started gather up our files and I grabbed my bag so that I could board the plane along with Morgan and Rossi. JJ stayed behind to talk to Garcia about some of the information they would need when we got to Chicago.

"We see this all the time. It just goes to show that people can't choose their fate." Rossi said.

I wasn't a strong believer in fate but in that moment, I couldn't have agreed more. The moment I boarded the plane, I started looking over the files on the last few bank robberies. I noticed that it said that many people were left alive but the ones that were an immediate threat were taken out.

I scanned those words again and decided that this wasn't a new group of robbers. They'd been going on robbing sprees and that meant not only that they would be trained thieves but trained killers.

"Reid, you look deep in thought." Hotch said and I looked at the files again.

I checked over them a third time before coming to a definite conclusion. "They've been at this for a while. Judging by how they take out the main threat first, scare the other people to where they won't try to fight against them, and stealing or wiping the security camera shows that they are experienced. They are going to be highly dangerous."

"Which means no one is to underestimate them. We need to be extremely cautious with this case and until we find a replacement for Kate, we are an agent short. We can't afford any mistakes if we all want to make it out alive." Hotch said in a stern voice.

For the rest of the plane ride, I threw my focus into the small collection of files we had on this case. I wanted to be ready for anything and everything despite how little information was provided. If I'd learned anything over the years, it was that less information in the file meant more to the story that anyone knew and the more lethal the unsub was.

 **~TRINITY POV~**

I stood there with six men, five women, and two children under the age of 15 on their knees and scared for their lives at the thought of one of my bullets being fired at any of them. I could hear my father putting money in the backpack he'd brought on every heist we'd done.

"I don't see why you insist on leaving witnesses." My father growled and I rolled my eyes at the words I'd heard over a thousand times in my life.

I didn't take my eyes off of them as I said "I don't see the point in killing more people than I have to. I've never been as heartless as you are."

He snorted and said "That's something you get from your mother."

I took my eyes off of him in that moment and said "Don't scoff like she was nothing. I take it as a compliment to be like her and I'd love to know why the hell she settled for someone who didn't come close to deserving her."

When he heard the venom in my voice, his green eyes went cold and continued to stuff the money quietly. I turned back to the people in the room and could see a teenager with black hair and brown eyes had a cell phone in his hand. Sirens sounded in that moment and I saw five cars and two SUV's show up.

"Shit!" I yelled as I turned around to face my dad.

He put the bag over his shoulder and said "Keep the gun on them and I'll try to find an exit."

"You didn't scope the place out before you decided to fucking rob it?" I growled and he shrugged.

He pulled his gun out and said "We'd been having so much luck, I figured no one would be stupid enough to call the cops."

"No, don't." I screamed but he shot the teenager who'd made the call before I could do anything.

My father looked at me and said with no emotion "That was necessary. Fear is necessary. Don't forget that."

He then walked to the safe that I saw had an emergency exit inside of it. I then realized what was happening and screamed "You son of a bitch!"

I watched as he closed the door behind him and the last thing I saw was him brushing his light brown hair out of his eyes. I looked to the people in the room because I'd yet to lower my gun. I looked to the dead teen and watched as a woman sobbed next to him.

"You have five seconds to get the hell out of here before I start shooting." I growled and knew they would listen. They all scattered out of the room in a haste towards the door at one time.

I watched as they fought to get through the door as quickly as possible, they looked out only for themselves. That was society now and nothing was going to change that. I watched as five people walked in after that, all of them wearing F.B.I vest instead of police vest.

"Take your weapon out and place it on the floor." A woman with blonde hair said and I casually leaned against the counter but made no move to get my gun.

A man that looked to be of Italian descent looked to the teenager that was lying on the floor. He was about to lean down to check his pulse but I decided to save him the trouble.

"È morto." I said flatly and the man looked at me surprised.

He looked back to the agent that must have been the muscle of the group. He had dark brown eyes and well defined muscles and I found myself weighing my odds if a fight came down between us. It wasn't good odds but I had been taught at a young age to not go down easy.

"Do you speak English?" The man with black hair asked and it was easy to tell that he was the leader of the group. "Lower your weapon."

I didn't have any emotion spread across my face as I said "Fuck you."

The muscled man moved forward and I made no move to stop him when he grabbed both my arms. I waited until the man was directly behind me and I measured up our heights and the moment I felt his chin behind my head, I slammed back and didn't bother paying attention to the massive headache I would have later before turning around and kicking him in the stomach. This act immediately knocked him to the ground but with no serious injuries.

"Morgan." The leader said and I knew that he wouldn't shoot me because I hadn't drawn my weapon so he tried to run at me and knock me to the ground.

I waited until he was at the right distance before dropping to the ground and using my leg to sweep his feet out from below him. He fell to the ground and at that point the woman had her gun pointed at me. I pulled my gun from my back pocket and the moment she fired, I took this opportunity to fire at her and countered her bullet with one of my own. She watched as the two bullets collided and I made no move to fire again to hurt her.

Despite my hand to hand combat, I had no intention of hurting anyone. The only intention I had was getting the hell out of here. I got close enough to kick the gun out of her hand and met her with an elbow to the shoulder before making a run for the door.

I'd made one big mistake this time though and felt every pound of the Italian man as we collided and he knocked me to the ground. We slid into one of the walls and I felt my head connect with it. I felt my vision going blurry and the last thing I heard was the Italian man groaning in pain and what was a younger agent with messy brown hair and brown eyes handcuffing me before my vision went black.

 *****So sorry about the mess up on Spencer's POV. I didn't realize that a part of it had been cut off that truly made it from his pov a little better. I hope that helped with some of the confusion. Thank you for letting me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~SPENCER POV~**

I stood up from the ground where I'd just placed handcuffs on the unconscious woman's hands. I looked to Rossi and said "Are you okay?"

"You'd think she'd have been tired by the time she got to me." He said as he got up, holding his back as he stood.

Morgan walked over with blood pouring out of his nose. I looked up at him and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the blow he'd suffered. There was a high chance she'd broken his nose and that would mean stitches. I snapped a picture of her and made a mental note to send it to Garcia later.

JJ walked over holding her wrist and said "You okay?"

Rossi waved off the pain and looked at her. "You?"

"It'll pass. Morgan, I think you are going to need stitches." She said and Hotch walked over to us.

I looked at Morgan's nose and said "I'm almost certain you need stitches. The nearest hospital is about fifteen minutes away. Rossi, you should make sure you didn't hurt your back worse than you think. If you go ahead and get it checked out, you won't have to worry about it later."

"Yes, Dr. Reid." Rossi said and added "Garcia says I'm the one who bosses the team too much."

I didn't pay attention to the comment but instead looked to Hotch. "We need to get her to the station and figure out what happened. Her father's bound to come back for her eventually, even if it's to save his own skin."

Hotch looked to her before saying "Morgan and Rossi, we'll brief you when you get back from the hospital. JJ, Reid, and I can handle her from here."

"You sure about that, Hotch?" Morgan asked as he wiped more blood from his nose.

Morgan leaned down and picked the girl up from the ground before walking out to the cop car outside. Once the door was closed behind them, the cops drove off to the county jail. We looked to see if any of the witnesses had stuck around but came up completely empty.

JJ, Hotch, and I got back in our SUV and drove back to the local sheriff's department to catch them up to date.

"This'll be a lot easier once we know her name." I said and pulled out my phone to call Garcia.

It rang three times before she picked it up and said "Goddess Garcia speaking, how may I help you my pretty?"

I felt a smile tug on my lips before saying "Garcia, I'm sending you a picture of the female bank robber. Anything you can find out about her will be helpful at this point."

"I'm on it." She said and the phone disconnected after that.

I could see JJ smile as I looked at the mirror on the car. "Garcia's always willing to help."

We pulled up into the station not five minutes later and I walked in to see that the girl was now awake and very alert. Her blue eyes were staring down the sheriff and I looked at her athletic figure and had no doubt after the fight at the bank, she could easily take him down.

Hotch seemed to think the same thing because he said "Sheriff, I'd keep my distance with her."

"I can take care of myself agent." The man said and though he stood at 6'0 and was a lot heavier than her, she didn't look too worried. He turned back to her and said "I want some answers."

"No, I didn't kill that kid. Yes, you're an ass." She said and rolled her eyes before taking a seat on the chair behind her.

The sheriff clenched his fist and I looked to JJ and gestured for her to walk to the woman with me. I turned and looked to Hotch before saying "If you'll fill the sheriff in, we'll try to interrogate her."

"Harass is more like it." She said with a nonchalant smirk.

JJ gestured to the interrogation room and I watched as the woman stood from her chair and walked into the room. JJ pulled out the chair for her and the woman sat down in it.

"I'll take the handcuffs off to make you more comfortable if you can swear you won't hit me or my partner." JJ said and I took the key out of my pocket but waited for the woman's response.

The woman laughed before saying "You think the handcuffs are a problem for me? I kept them on because I didn't want to hear the constant bitching about someone thinking their life was in danger."

"What are you talking about?" I asked and gave her a flat expression while keeping my eyes trained on her.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you speak. I was beginning to wonder if you could." She said with a little venom in her voice before moving her arms and thrwoing the handcuffs on the table. She crossed her arms over her chest before saying "I'm answering the questions I want so don't expect much."

"Did you kill that kid?" JJ asked and the girl shook her head. "Did you kill anyone?" She nodded. "Who?"

We waited on an answer from her but she shrugged before propping her feet up on the table and I noticed that she wore combat boots. She placed her arms behind her head and waited on us to ask another question. I watched her posture be relaxed and realized that she knew we had so much to ask that we wouldn't know where to start.

"The man was your father." I said and she raised an eyebrow at me.

She didn't move except for that and said "You tell me. You're the cops."

JJ looked at her and said "We're not cops. We work for the behavioral analysis unit. We-"

"Study people's behavior and figure out who they are, why they commit the crimes they do, what motivates them to do it, learn about their lives before they were felons." She interrupted JJ and let out a light laugh. "You're going to have to do a little better than that. It seems like I know more about you than you do me."

I looked to JJ and said "I'll take it from here. I think she'll do better with just one of us."

JJ nodded and walked out of the room, still rubbing her wrist. Once I heard the door close behind her, I sat down in front of the woman. I studied her and saw waist length light brown hair, pale blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin that didn't come from the sun.

"What's your name?" I asked and she didn't make a move to take me any more serious than she'd taken the sheriff.

She did take a breath and put her hands in her lap. "Trinity."

I thought back to the meaning of the name and said "Was your family religious?"

"No." She answered flatly and the more time I spent talking to her, the more I realized that it was going to take a while to get any information out of her.

We sat in silence for a long time, not taking our eyes off of each other. I ran through as many plans as I could but came up with nothing to get her to be honest with me. She let out a deep breath and said "How about we make a deal?"

"I don't make deals with criminals." I said with an attempt to not sound harsh.

"Not that kind of deal." She said and stood up before sitting on the table with her legs crossed. "I promise this isn't going to get you fired. It isn't even about my freedom. Trust me, if I wanted to escape, I could."

I looked up at her and asked calmly "Then what do you want, Trinity?"

"You want to know about me. It's only fair if you tell me about you." I gave her a confused expression and she rolled her eyes. "You ask me a question, I ask you one. Both get truthful answers or I'll refuse to cooperate."

I stood up from my chair and grabbed her file before saying "That's not how this works. You're a criminal."

I began to walk out of the room and had my back turned to her when she said "You need answers that I have. It's a twisted world we live in where it's fair for you to exploit personal parts of a someone's life and then use it against them if they can't expect the same thing of you. Answer me truthfully, am I not a person to you because of the life I've been forced to live?"

I turned around to look at her and saw that there was no malice in her eyes. She wasn't saying this to hurt me but was being truthful. I couldn't stop myself before saying "You value fairness and honesty."

She gave me a curious expression before saying "Don't you?"

I nodded and sat back down before saying "I do. What do you want to know?"

She didn't smile and I could tell that she was untrusting. She was more than likely stalling to make sure that her father was safe and out of reach while we went around in circles but I had to do something.

She looked at me and asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Spencer Reid." I said and I could tell that this would be the longest interrogation I'd ever been through. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-four."

 *****That's chapter two everyone. I'm really excited about this story and I hope it is off to a great start. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I edited the last chapter and hope that it helped. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~SPENCER POV~**

She raised her eyebrow and said "Well?"

"Where is your mother?" I asked and gave me an unamused look.

She crossed her arms over her chest before saying "For every question you ask me, you better be willing to answer the same question. I won't answer another question until you answer your own."

"I'm thirty-three years old." I said with defeat and repeated "Where is your mother?"

"Dead." She answered plainly and then said "Where's yours?"

I didn't hesitate as I said "Home."

"Liar." She stated calmly and I looked at her surprised. "You answered too quickly."

I glared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and said "She's in a mental institution in Las Vegas."

I waited for her to ask the reason and was surprised when she asked"Is that all of the questions you have?"

I looked at her in shock before saying "You aren't going to ask me why?"

She stared into my brown eyes and I noticed that her eyes were a light blue that reminded me of a clear sky. "I'm not going to violate your personal life anymore than you violate mine. If you don't ask me about my mom, I won't ask about yours."

I leaned back and said "Okay."

"You know, it only seems fair that I get to ask you a question in return. I'll answer the question that I ask you as well." She said and I couldn't help but study her, looking for any sign that she would turn on me.

When I saw none, I let out a breath before saying "What do you want to know?"

"How does your significant other feel about your job?" She asked and I dropped the case file that was in my hand.

I glared at her before saying "That isn't any of your business."

I could have hit myself for the response because with that response, I'd given away more than if I'd have given her a straight answer. She studied me for a moment before saying "She got killed because of this job, didn't she?"

I grabbed the case file and stormed of out the room, slamming the door behind me. It didn't occur to me that there were no passes on her questionnaire and the moment she brought up anything remotely close to the woman I loved, I'd stormed out of the room

I'd never met anyone who could get under my skin so much and make me lose my temper but at this moment, I found myself taking deep breaths to not lose control.

"Reid, are you okay?"I looked and saw that Rossi was the one who'd asked me the question. He and Morgan were standing in the room with the rest of the team again.

I straightened up and said "What did the doctors say?"

Rossi gave me a knowing look and said "That I'll be okay despite the fact that I'm old. What the hell just happened in there?"

I was disappointed in my ability to keep calm but I wasn't about to avoid the question again. "She got under my skin."

"That much is obvious. Reid, you were the one who stated that they were professionals and should know better than to let your guard down." Hotch said and I nodded before walking out of the sheriff's department.

I heard footsteps following me and turned to see that it was JJ. She walked over and stood next to me outside of the door. She gave me a questioning look and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked and I smiled softly.

I looked at her and said "I'd like to hear some good news right about now."

JJ gave me a sweet smile in that moment and said "Would another godchild be good news?"

I was so caught off guard that I had no response to what she'd said. I couldn't form words and instead just smiled brightly before hugging her. I was finally able to speak and said "Congratulations. That's definitely good news."

"'I'm glad I could brighten someone's day." She said as she pulled out of the hug.

I then realized something that immediately made me worry about her and the baby. "The bank attack. You were hurt."

"Relax, it was my hand and my elbow. It had nothing to do with my stomach and therefore the baby is fine. You are also the only one the team that knows. I'm about to go tell the rest of them. I just know that I'm going to be out of the field for a while after this." JJ said with a bit of regret but a smile softened her features. I knew she wanted the baby safe, even if it meant that she couldn't be in the field.

I smiled softly before asking "Do you want me to go tell the team the good news with you?"

She nodded and we walked in with that. The team was gathered around the room and I could see that Trinity was nowhere to be seen. That was a good thing because I knew everyone would think back to the blows that were landed in the bank.

"I'm pregnant." JJ said and the team all looked at her before saying several different variations of congratulations.

They hugged JJ and then all looked towards the room where Trinity was. JJ noticed this and smiled. She looked to me and I gave her a knowing look.

"Everything is fine. The fight in the bank didn't damage the baby and barely bruised JJ." I said before looking back to the door. The moment my eyes saw the briefest sight of her, I felt anger rush through my body before I let it go.

We heard a groan from behind the door and a deputy walked out with a hand covering his eye. He looked to the team and said "Who wants to go next?"

Morgan looked over to the door and gently put a hand to his nose. He hadn't needed stitches after all but I knew that another blow would definitely mean that he would have to have them this time.

I cleared my throat before saying "I can't. She's seen that she can get to me and knows she can avoid anything she wants by asking me the right question."

"Then just don't answer her questions." Hotch said and I truly wished it was that easy.

I cleared my throat and looked down at the ground before saying "She won't answer any questions without having a few of her own answered. She's truthful with every word she says and she expects the same. If she weren't a criminal, she would be an amazing profiler. She could tell I was lying before I finished my false statement."

"It's said that when people get so good at lying that no one blinks, they can detect another lie from something as simple as an eye twitch to a blank expression." JJ said and I knew she was right.

I thought for a moment about the possibility of Trinity being a skilled liar and looked up at Hotch before explaining. "Trinity is very straightforward and seems to value honesty above anything else. I don't think she herself is a good liar but I wouldn't be surprised if she was raised by one."

Hotch seemed to agree with my statement but looked to the door that Trinity was behind and said "Either way, we can't trust her. She's dangerous and more than likely going to protect her father at all costs."

I watched as my teammates nodded with understanding while I thought about everything she'd said about her father and knew that it was very unlikely that she would be willing to help him in anyway but the chance was still there.

"Who's interviewing her next?" The sheriff asked and this brought me back to the present.

"We'll give it a rest for today. Don't let her out of the interrogation room and don't let anyone else in. Keep the door locked at all times and the camera's on. We'll return tomorrow to investigate further." Hotch said and the sheriff nodded.

I was surprised to find that I was the last one to leave the office. I stood there, staring at the door that lead to the room Trinity was in before shaking my head and walking out. This was going to be an extremely difficult case.

 *****Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I hope to see many more so don't forget to R &R and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~TRINITY POV~**

It was around noon the next day and I'd been locked in the local jail until the B.A.U. team came back for more questions. I didn't know what they were looking for but I wasn't about to tell them that I had no fucking clue what my father's next move was but I knew exactly where he was hiding. Despite the bastard abandoning me to save his own skin, I wasn't going to turn him in.

It wasn't even because he was my father but because I didn't want to be anything like him. If I turned my father in, I'd be no better than him. The FBI expected me to turn him in and make a deal to get time off of my prison sentence, that is, if I didn't get the electric chair. I wasn't going to be the typical criminal because I didn't truly care if I got prison time.

It was because if it would have been my choice, I'd have never taken this route. I'd never wanted to be a criminal but after my mom's death, I had no choice. I was fourteen when I was forced into this life because my father wouldn't leave me alone and the only other choice he'd had was to drag me along when he went on his robberies. I'd resisted him for the first three years but after a while, I gave in to keep him safe. I couldn't stand the idea of him getting hurt when I could have been there to stop it. I wasn't going to stand there and be useless again. Not after-

"Hey, kid, quit pacing. You've done it all night and I haven't had any sleep. Take one more step and I'll break your skinny ass." The woman in the cell next to me said, breaking my train of thought. I took a look at her and saw that half of her head was completely shaved while the other half had short blonde hair. She had a tattoo of some tribal mark around her left eye and was pretty muscular for a female. She was about five-ten, only an inch taller than I was.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the immaturity of the situation. I'd had a lot on my mind and didn't really give a damn about my own sleep, let alone anyone else's. Two guards came and unlocked our cells and as I walked into the open space of jail, I felt someone bump into me.

"Watch it." I growled and I saw that it was the woman in the other cell. She smiled cruelly and I put my hands on my hips, staring her down with a blank expression. I'd learned that the best way to avoid getting my ass kicked was to stare down the person and show you aren't afraid of them.

It worked most of the time. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times. She grabbed my hair and what happened from there was pretty much a blur. A painful blur that made me sure I would have one hell of a bruise later.

 **~SPENCER POV~**

Morgan, JJ, and I walked into the local jail to see that the local police were letting out the inmates for their normal free time to walk around. We were met by the local sheriff and he had a stern look on his face that seemed to be ever present.

"Agent Jareau, Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid." He greeted and asked "Have you had any luck locating the girl's father?"

JJ was the one to answer and said "We have agent Rossi and agent Hotchner investigating the crime scene and our technical analyst trying to find anything she can. Unfortunately, we don't have a last name and her fingerprints aren't anywhere in the system."

"We will try to find out more information about her today. This case isn't our typical robbery. They were extremely careful with every detail." Morgan stated and the sheriff rolled his eyes.

I spoke up then and said "The bullets were handmade and therefore untraceable along with the fact that there isn't a fingerprint at the crime scene that belongs to either of the unsubs."

"Well, could today possibly get any worse?" The sheriff asked and shortly after, we heard a woman scream.

It wasn't a scream of pain but more a cry of annoyance. The sheriff rushed into the space where the prisoners were and we followed after him. What we saw was a woman with half of her head shaved had a handful of light brown hair.

I immediately recognized Trinity as the one who'd been the one receiving the hair pull. I looked to the sheriff and said "Shouldn't you do something to stop this?"

"It happens all the time. We'll let them wear themselves out before we intervene so none of my boys get hurt." He said and we all turned back to see that somehow, Trinity had gained the upper hand.

I watched as her fist connected with the woman's jaw and the woman punched Trinity in the ribs after she gained her balance back. The woman lunged at her again and I watched as Trinity's foot connected with the same place her fist had moments ago. This knocked the woman back and I watched as Trinity kicked her in the stomach, knocking the woman to the ground. She didn't waste a moment before she was straddling the woman and had her hands at her throat. I watched as the woman tried desperately to break Trinity's grip on her throat when Trinity looked at her and said something that wasn't audible to the rest of us to the woman. She slammed the woman back to the floor and let her gain her breath back as Trinity stood up and walked away from the woman.

"She's something else." Morgan said and it wasn't out of admiration. I knew Morgan well enough to know that it was pure aggravation. I nodded my head in agreement and watched as she walked up to meet us.

She was a mess from the fight but even with messy hair, a torn tank top, and blood covered jeans, she seemed extremely confident and unaffected. "Are you here to violate my rights some more or do you get off on seeing two women fight like the sheriff and his underlings?"

"We're here to ask you some more questions, yes." JJ said and Trinity gave her an expression that said she wasn't excited about this statement.

She crossed her arms over her chest and said "I'm not letting all of you interrogate me."

"That's not how this works, Trinity. There is no point in arguing with us because part of our job is sharing any information about a criminal with each other to form a profile. It doesn't matter if you just tell one of us, the others are going to find out." Morgan said and I could hear the aggravation in his voice despite his calm face. His body was rigid despite his calm voice as he waited on her response.

She leaned against the wall and said "If you try to use group interrogation or the bullshit good cop, bad cop routine on me, I'll refuse to cooperate. I'll answer certain questions from Spencer only if he agrees to continue with the deal we made yesterday."

I felt rage surge through my bloodstream in that moment but kept perfectly calm when I asked "If I refuse?"

"Simple. You can go fuck yourselves and risk the possibility of another innocent person dying because you can't find my father. I won't tell you under any circumstance exactly where he is but if you figure out where he is from the information I give, that's all on you. I'm not going to turn him in so I can save my own skin." She said and I felt the urge to walk out of the room because I knew that my next set of questions were going to be personal and they weren't questions that I would willingly answer myself.

JJ and Morgan exchanged a look before looking at me. I gave them a questioning look and JJ looked like she wished she could have done anything to avoid this. She knew how angry I was but as I looked down at her stomach, I realized that I didn't know if Trinity would react violently if she was forced to answer JJ's questions.

I looked at Trinity and couldn't but growl the word "Fine. I'll agree to the terms under the condition that you fully cooperate."

She studied me very carefully before saying "You're teammates can't listen in. I know that there are cameras and microphones in the interrogation room. Turn both of them off."

I nodded before I led her to the room we had been in yesterday. I opened the door for her and she walked in, immediately going to sit on the table. I gave the signal for them to turn off the mic and camera's before sitting in front of her.

"Why do you want the camera and mic off if you know they are going to hear what you said anyway?" I asked before I even sat down fully.

She gave me a tight smile before saying "It wasn't my privacy I was protecting."

I was stunned at her words and looked up at her with confusion written across my face. I sat there for a moment completely quiet and baffled at why she would care but decided to dismiss the question before laying the case file out in front of me. She was far enough back on the table that I could still spread my files across the table where both of us could see and I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes.

"Did you not sleep last night?" I asked and she gave me a confused look.

She finally shrugged before saying "They don't really have comfortable beds here. I'll have to remember to ask about a decent bed but the problem with that is that they are too stupid to tell the difference between one of Einstein's theory of mass and energy with Archimedes theory of buoyancy."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me and this seemed to shock both of us. I cleared my throat and watched as her expression softened. I put my hands on the desk before saying "Let's get started."

"You proved you were human for five seconds and then want to go back to being an unfeeling computer? Tough break." She said with a small laugh.

I gave her a stern look and didn't smile at the immaturity of her words or comment on them. She rolled her eyes before saying "Shoot."

 *****Well this was an exciting chapter to write. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I would love to hear what you think about this one so don't forget to R &R. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~SPENCER POV~**

I stacked my papers on the table that was in front of me and was about to ask her a question when I saw that Trinity's eyes were out past the window. I couldn't stop myself before I said "You don't get to go out in the world very often, do you?"

She smiled softly before saying "Not unless my dad is dragging me along to rob a bank. I miss being able to go for a walk."

"How long has it been?" I asked and a sad look crossed her features.

She directed her eyes away from the window to look at me before she answered "Nine years, six months, three weeks, and four days."

I was shocked to hear that she remembered the day so clearly and gave her a questioning look. She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath before saying "The last time I went outside for a walk was the moment my mother died. I haven't been outside for leisure since."

I placed my papers on the table before saying "I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help but wonder what happened to this woman's mother. She was guarded, rebellious, and sarcastic but looking at her now she seemed vulnerable. I wouldn't ask what happened and I truly shouldn't care in the first place. She was an accomplice to robbery and murder on a case that my team was working on.

"When is the last time you went outside for a hike or just to go for a walk?" She asked and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

She gave me a questioning look and I simply explained by saying "I prefer libraries or coffee shops. I have never been the type to spend a lot of time outdoors."

"Had we met under different circumstances, I'd have dragged you outside because you look like you could use a day in the sun." She said and she gave a light laugh while I tried to smother a smile to no avail.

I thought for a moment and finally decided that the best way to get information out of her at all was to try and compromise with her. "How about a deal?"

She smirked before saying "I thought you didn't make deals with criminals."

I gave her a disapproving look before shrugging and saying "We've already made one deal. One more isn't going to make a difference."

"Shoot." She said and I rolled my eyes again at the expression.

I cleared my throat and said "If you give me one piece of useful information right now, I'll arrange for the rest of the interrogation to be on a walk."

She gave me an untrusting look before saying "Why would you do that?"

"It's a simple strategy. If you're more comfortable in your environment, it'll be easier for you to answer questions. You won't feel as…" I trailed off as I tried to think of a word to describe how that would feel but came up with nothing.

"Trapped." Trinity stated and I nodded. She took a breath before saying "One useful piece of information?"

I studied her blue eyes cautiously before saying "For now, yes. After we're outside, I'll expect more."

"I hope you don't expect this walk to be all business, Spencer. I don't want it to be an obvious interrogation. I still hold my rule of privacy and that you will answer what you ask of me, if I choose to ask." She said and I should have expected her to say that.

I crossed my arms over my chest and said "Whenever is good for you."

She smiled before standing up and straightening out her top. "Lengyel."

I was truly confused at this point and looked at her, waiting for an explanation. I stood up and grabbed the papers off the desk before asking "What does that mean?"

"You're smart. You'll figure it out." She said with a wink before saying "Now are you going to keep to your word?"

"Yes." I said and escorted her out of the room. I was met by the sheriff when we walked out of the interrogation room.

Hotch walked forward and said "Reid. This is against protocol."

"I know. We have an agreement though. A walk outside in exchange for information about where her father is." I said and the team all gave me a disapproving look before Hotch nodded.

JJ spoke up then and asked "Did you find out anything?"

I thought for a moment about the significance of what she'd told me in the interrogation room. I didn't know what it meant but she wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't important. "Call Garcia and see if she can find anything significant about Lengyel."

"Lengyel?" Rossi arched an eyebrow and asked "Is that English?"

Morgan shook his head and said "The name of a business maybe?"

"I'm not sure but it has to mean something." I said and watched as Trinity walked out the door. I followed after her quickly and saw her leaning against the wall.

We took a long walk in silence until we made it to the edge of town. That was when I decided to start asking questions. "What did you mean earlier when you said you didn't chose this life?"

"My dad couldn't find a babysitter and, if I'm honest, I went to protect him. He might be a bastard but he's all I have." She said as she looked at the ground.

I had seen children follow in their parents criminal footsteps time and time again but that seemed to be the only choice she was given. "What would you have done if you would have been given a choice?"

She smiled before saying "You're going to laugh."

"I promise not to laugh. I'll tell you what my dream was a kid if you tell me yours. Sound fair?" I asked and she nodded.

She looked towards a pile of flowers that were on the side of the road and said "I wanted to be an artist. Dad always said it was a penniless job but it was something I would have loved to do."

"That's not what I was expecting but it's nothing to laugh about. When someone is passionate about something, it doesn't matter the pay." I said and thought back to what I wanted to do as a kid.

She nudged me and said "You're turn."

I blushed a bit before saying "I wanted to be a tightrope walker in the circus. Me and my mom went to the circus and seeing it done was an incredible experience."

She smiled before saying "It's not that hard."

"They make it look easy, that's for sure." I said with a roll of my eyes.

She laughed before unlacing her boots and walking to a clothesline of an old house that hadn't been lived in for years. "I mean I can say that with experience."

I watched as she climbed onto the top of the metal pole where the rope wrapped around and she placed her foot on the rope. I watched as she gracefully put one foot in front of the other, walking across the rope until she got to the end. She then flipped off the other pole before gracefully landing on her feet.

I stood in amazement before remembering how to speak. "How did you learn to do that?"

She shrugged before putting her shoes back on. "Practice makes perfect and it came in handy on the crime spree thing. No one ever looks to the room during a robbery."

I laughed and we started walking again. It wasn't long before we made it to the train tracks that were leading back into town and we heard a train coming. The moment the horn sounded, I covered my ears at the noise. By the time it finally passed, I saw Trinity on her knees in the dirt with her ears covered and tears streaming down her face.

This immediately made me concerned and I walked over to help her up. "Trinity, what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me." She said with a stern voice. She picked herself up off the ground and said "That's it for the interrogation today. I'm going back to my cell and will not cooperate anymore today."

I watched as she walked past me and I would have been lying had I said that I wasn't in complete shock. We walked all the way back to the local jail and she walked in to find the deputy that would escort her back to her cell. She didn't take another backward glance at me but I knew that her eyes were still bloodshot from the tears.

I stood there as I watched her walk by when Morgan walked over and asked "What the hell was that about?

"I have no idea."

 *****I finally updated. I wanted to say that I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been sick with Pneumonia for two weeks and am just now getting better. I hope the chapter turned out good and would love to see some reviews. Also, thank you for the amazing reviews on the last chapter and thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~TRINITY POV~**

I could hear the members of the B.A.U. talking the next morning but I couldn't force myself to look up or even open my eyes to acknowledge them. I'd broken down in front of Spencer yesterday because of the memories that had come rushing to my mind and I had shown him a side of weakness, something that could be used against me. I knew there was no record of what had truly happened, but he now knew that there was something in my past that was painful. So painful that after so long it still made me completely helpless.

It wasn't something I was proud of. I'd tried to make myself strong and to the point where nothing bothered me most of my life but knowing that the simply sound of a train horn could trigger painful memories that seemed to attack my very soul made me feel too open to the world.

"Get up, girl." The officer says and I open my eyes to glare at him. I knew that the clear blue of my eyes had turned into something you would expect from a storm and despite the fear in his eyes, the deputy didn't back away.

I stood up and walked to the members of Spencer's team and said "One question, one answer. That's all I'll give today. After yesterday's slip up, I am in no mood to be interrogated."

Spencer seemed hesitant in asking his question and I knew why. He wanted to ask me something personal that had nothing to do with the case and the leader of the team was watching him and expecting him to ask me where my father was. It was easy and simple to read.

He stared me down for a moment and I stared back until he said "Take a walk with me?"

I felt my cold expression turn confused and raised an eyebrow at him. I noticed that he was being stared at by his team and the rest of the police station. I didn't say anything but instead I nodded. He walked out of the police station and I found myself following him with everyone else's eyes on me.

We got outside of the station and I expected him to start shooting questions at me but he continued walking. I continued to follow him until and staying silent until we made it back to the train tracks.

He turned around and looked back at me as he took a shaky breath. "My mother has schizophrenia and that's the reason she is in a hospital. My father abandoned me and my mom because he helped cover up a murder that my mother was involved in and I didn't find out until I was twenty-seven years old."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked and I looked to see that he had moved closer to the tracks.

He didn't say anything but took another step back. His feet were nearly at the tracks when he said "I need you to be completely honest with me and I can't get that unless I'm honest with you."

"Spencer." I growled and said "My dad raised me after my mom died and dragged me along on all of his robberies until I was part of it. Now get off of the damn train tracks."

He took a step onto the tracks and asked "I know what happened with your father but what about your mother? How did she die and why did you fall on your knees at the sound of a train?"

"It doesn't matter. Get off the tracks, Spencer." I repeated and he didn't move.

He was about to say something else when a train's horn sounded. I looked down and saw the train coming. I looked to him with pleading eyes and saw that he wasn't moving but instead had closed his eyes.

 **~SPENCER POV~**

It was an extreme risk and incredibly stupid but I needed to see how she would react to this. I needed to know what happened with her mother not only to find out who she was but also to see why she was so afraid. What made this strong woman break and fall to her knees yesterday?

I heard the sound of the train again and could feel the tracks shaking where it was getting closer and I took a deep breath, hoping it wasn't my last. I felt a sudden wall hit me and was knocked onto the cold green and opened my eyes to see that I had been knocked three feet away from the train tracks.

I looked to see that Trinity was in my arms with her face buried in the side of my neck. I felt warm, wet tears fall onto my neck and realized then that she'd pushed me out of the way. I laid there with her in my arms and waited for the train to get completely out of sight before letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Trinity." I said softly and she didn't look up.

I heard her sniffle softly before saying "My mom and dad had fought all the time when I was young because my mom didn't approve of my dad's life style. I was fifteen when she took me for a walk and when we reached the train…"

"Trinity, you don't have to tell me anything." I said and I realized then just how wrong it had been for me to use yesterday against her.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "When we reached the train tracks and heard the horn, she let go of my hand and I stood there and watched as she stood on the train tracks and smiled before she was hit. When the train passed, I didn't realize that I was covered in her blood and pieces of her bones were in my clothes and hair. I sat on the tracks in the pool of blood where she'd stood until my father found me that night."

I didn't know what to say so I stood up and pulled her with me. She crossed her arms and wiped the tears from her eyes before looking down at her feet. I was quiet as we walked back to the station and so was she. There were no words for how awful I felt for dragging the information out of her so I decided to do the best thing I could.

"I won't say anything to the team. This stays between us." I said and she looked at me with a grateful look.

She turned over he shoulder and nodded before going back into the jail. The deputy came out after she did and told me that the rest of the team had returned home and only then did I realize how late it was.

I thanked him before walking back to the apartment I was staying at with the guilt of the day still crushing me for dragging such hurtful information out of Trinity.

 *****So I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I hope the chapter was worth the wait and I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the well wishes on the last chapter. The reviews always make me smile so don't forget to leave one and thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~SPENCER POV~**

The whole team had gathered up at the station a week after I'd found out about Trinity's mom. Despite the pressing questions, I'd not said a word about what happened between us. I sat on the desk that was across the room and found myself looking into Trinity's cell. She was sleeping soundly and I knew that it had been a long time since she'd last done that.

"Spence, we need to wake her up. We have to find her father and they both need to be behind bars for the sake of this town." JJ said and we were far enough away from the rest of the team that no one heard.

I looked to her and nodded before saying "I know. Just a little longer."

She sat next to me on the desk and gave me a questioning look. "You know, you never mentioned what happened last week."

"It was personal." It was the response that I'd been giving for a week now and though I knew it was wrong, I'd made a promise.

"Spence." JJ said and I turned to look at her. She had a serious look in her eyes as she said "I don't know what's going on between you two, but she's a murderer. Careful not to forget that."

I nodded and bit my lip to keep from telling her that I knew this. I didn't really know what to say, so I offered what I hoped would calm her nerves. "There's nothing going on between us. I'm not stupid enough to intentionally put myself in a situation where I will get hurt."

She was about to say something else when a man burst through the doors of the office and rushed over to Hotch. He grabbed Hotch by the collar and it wasn't very often that Hotch was in shock, but he stood frozen now.

"Blood Dogs! My daughter has been kidnapped! You have to do something about it and quickly!" He said and when none of us moved a muscle as we processed his words, he became enraged "What the fuck are you all standing around for?"

The sheriff came out then and said "Easy, James. Carrie is probably fine. It's a small town, she may have wanted to go see her friends. There is no reason to assume that it was the Blood Dogs."

"Fuck you, Cash. They left this on my door." He said and slammed down a piece of paper on the nearest desk. JJ and I got off of the desk we'd been sitting on and went to examine the piece of paper more closely. What we saw was a bloody paw print inside of a bloody hand print that looked to belong to a small child.

Hotch walked over and examine the piece of paper before saying "We need to scan this. See if it's Carrie's blood or another victims. Do we know anything about the group?"

"It's Angelo's blood." A voice said suddenly and with no doubt. I looked up to see Trinity standing by the cell door. "Angelo never sends his victim's blood to their loved ones. He likes to make them guess whether or not their loved one has been killed yet or if they are just playing with them."

The man we now knew as James spoke up in a broken so and said "Please help me. My little girl is only eleven. She's all I have."

"We'll get your daughter back, James." The sheriff said and he put a hand on James' shoulder.

Trinity sat down on her bunk before saying "Don't make promises you can't keep, Cash. That little girl won't walk out of there alive unless you can find something to bargain with."

James' breath caught in his throat and the sheriff looked back at her with a look of pure anger. "Shut the hell up, little girl. No one knows that for sure."

"You want to know what is certain?" She said and stood from her bunk, not backing down from the sheriff's stare. "The only thing that is certain about the blood dogs is that they only thing they enjoy more than torturing their victims, is killing them and leaving their dismembered bodies throughout this town."

"How would you know?" He growled and she stayed quiet. She stared him in the eyes before sitting back down on her bed.

We all waited for her to say something and I watched as she took in a shaky breath before saying "I've done business with him before. It's how me and my father stayed safe."

The sheriff opened the doors to her cell and said "Then you are going to help us find her."

She didn't have any objections and even seemed eager to help the girl. We turned around for a moment to walk out the door when we heard something collide with the wall. When I turned, I saw that the sheriff had Trinity against the wall with his arm crushing her windpipe.

Her feet were dangling off the ground at the way he held her and I could see her legs trying to kicking him as she attempted to pry his arm off of her. I wasn't sure when or how but one second, he'd been holding Trinity to the wall and the next he was laying on the ground. I also realized that while she was on her hands and knees gasping for breath, I was on my knees next to her.

I looked up to my team and saw the sheriff looking at me with a hateful look from where he was lying on the ground. Hotch stepped forward and helped the sheriff to his feet before looking at me and only then did I realize that my hand hurt.

I looked from Hotch to Trinity and she looked more shocked than anything. No words were said as the team walked out the door and I realized that it was just the two of us in the room. I held out my hand to help her to her feet but she swatted it away.

She then stood and got her breath back before saying "Thanks."

I nodded before saying "We can't save the girl without you. I don't care what's gone on in the past between your family and the Blood Dogs. I just need to know if you can help."

"I'm not going to let an innocent child suffer just because the sheriff is a bastard. Spencer, this isn't going to end well though." She said with a harsh warning in her tone.

I looked at her before grabbing a bullet proof vest off of the shelf. The team had some out in the van and I knew that the buzzing in my phone was the place they wanted to meet. "We've been through some pretty hopeless situations. We've managed to get out alive when the odds were slim to nothing. This time is no different."

"Prove it."

 *****Hey, look, an update! I want to say thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. It has been a chaotic mess since the last chapter but I hope this chapter made up for it. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~TRINITY POV~**

I walked out of the station with my hands protectively resting over my throat and I didn't fail to notice the distance that the sheriff kept between himself and Spencer. I also didn't fail to notice the bruise on his cheek from where Spencer had pushed him off of me.

I noticed that the other members of Spencer's team were silent and knew in that moment that he was the only one who was on my side. I couldn't blame them though. They saw a cold blooded murderess who had no feelings or emotions and I knew that it didn't help that Spencer would tell them nothing about me.

When we made it to the vans that the F.B.I used for transportation, I looked to Spencer and said "If we're going to get the girl out of this situation alive, it is going to take time and trust. I'm not one to jump to conclusions but your team possesses neither of these traits. You are going to have to let me do this on my own or she's going to end up dead."

He gave me a look of both caution and understanding before nodding. He left my side to walk up to the man I'd heard him once call Hotch and said "If we walk into their territory, they won't hesitate to kill the girl. We need to do this with caution."

"Based on what, Reid?" Morgan asked and Spencer turned to him. "Based on your murderess's words? Reid, she could be leading us right to a trap."

The sheriff spoke up then and said "What does she want us to do? Let her go in and alert the damn Blood Dogs that we're here?"

"Spence, where's your head?" JJ asked with concern in her voice.

He looked between each of them before saying "My head is with this little girl and a group of bloodthirsty gang members none of us know anything about and that we aren't letting the one person who knows anything about them help us. I'm not saying to let her run in and do what she wants, I'm saying let her give a message to a member so that the leader can have contact with us."

I looked at him with a question in my eyes. _Where the fuck was he going with this? This was not the plan I had in mind._ Unfortunately, this seemed to be the answer that was making Hotch consider what Spencer was saying.

He finally let out a breath and asked "Reid, do you really think that she could get us what we need to save the girl?"

"I do." He said without a hint of uncertainty.

Rossi stepped forward then and asked "Are you willing to leave a child's life in her hands?"

Spencer looked hesitantly before reaching into his pocket and placing something on the hood of the van. "I'm willing to put my badge in her hands."

"Spence." JJ started but Hotch held up his hand to stop her from saying anything else. I felt my stomach turning in knots as I realized just how much he trusted me. _Was he fucking crazy? He's going to lay everything he's worked for on me? Really?_

Hotch interrupted my mind rant and asked "What do we need to do to?"

"Locate Christian Michaels. He's wanted for a few petty thefts around here and will do what we need him to do with the least amount of hassle. Put him in a cell with me, let me scare him enough where he'll contact Angelo, and then we'll go from there." I said and my voice was deceivingly calm. In reality, I was questioning whether or not this would work myself.

Hotch looked hesitant and Rossi asked the question that I knew everyone was thinking. "Is this going to work?"

"Yes." _No, probably not but it's worth a shot._

Hotch looked to the sheriff and said "Have anyone available looking for Christian Michaels. If anyone has any sightings, bring him in immediately."

"Check local car dealerships and tattoo parlors. He hangs out in those general areas a lot." I said and the sheriff shot me a particularly evil glare. I didn't back down from the challenge and said "Unless you would like to do this on your own, you'd better learn to trust me. Don't forget that you weren't always where you are today and some of us haven't forgotten where you were not too long ago."

I broke contact with him and was met with JJ's threatening glare. I could feel the other's glares on me but I wasn't about to let them bother me. After all, I was more of a danger to them than they were to me. With an unsettling look of my own, I then proceeded to walk away from the group of agents and the sheriff. That bastard would get what was coming to him eventually but old rivalries weren't my main concern.

I didn't walk directly in the direction of the station but around the back of it. I slid down against the wall and held my head while I tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. I heard footsteps following close by and when they got not too far from me, I felt the person slide down and sit next to me.

I smiled before looking up and saw Spencer sitting not far from me. "Is this where the outcasts go to be alone with their thoughts?"

He laughed before saying "No. This is where the F.B.I. agent follows the bank robber to make sure she doesn't run off and try to escape."

"I'm not going to make you lose your job. The sheriff may lose a limb before all of this is over but I would like for you to keep your job." I said and couldn't help but smile at the shocked expression on his face.

He relaxed against the wall before asking "So what is it with you and the sheriff? At first, I thought it was just the fact that he was a cop but I know that isn't just it anymore."

"You would ask that question." I said and laid back against the wall. "Well, I have nothing to hide. About eight years ago, me and my partner were robbing a bank but we had another hand helping us. Some friend of my dad's. Anyway, that third party was fine up until we were almost caught."

Spencer looked to me with an interested gaze in his eyes and said "So you've almost been caught a couple of times."

"You bet your ass. I can't tell you how many times I've had bullets in my hair from disappearing behind a wall and cutting it a little too close." I ran a hand through my hair and recalled the feel of the wind off the bullet.

He didn't take a moment to think before saying "You know the chances of escaping a bullet are nearly impossible?"

"I've been lucky so far." I said with a shrug. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or would you like to discuss the bullets we've missed between the two of us?"

He stayed silent and waited for me to continue. I gave him a smirk and said "The third member of the party called the police to cover his own ass and said that he'd do whatever he could to bring us in. He left out the part where he was helping us and said that he was caught in the crossfire. Long story short, the town made him sheriff."

"So the sheriff was a bank robber?" He asked and I nodded.

I then stood up from the ground and dusted off my backside before going back in the jail cell. He watched as I walked off and I shrugged. "I'm going to go catch a nap before they bring that annoying bastard in. I have to have my beauty sleep if you expect me to deal with assholes."

I didn't bother to wait for a response or even look back at him. If I was honest, sleep was the last thing on my mind.

 *****Chapter 8 is finally uploaded. I've been working on this chapter for about three days now so I hope that it turned out good. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. R &R and thank you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**~SPENCER POV~**

I watched as Trinity kept her back to me from just outside the cell where she was being held. I knew that she wasn't sleeping by the way her body was tensed and how she was taking deep breaths every once in awhile as if she was in pain.

"Let me go you mother fuckers. Keep your fucking hands off of me. I didn't do anything wrong." I heard and I knew that this had to be the man that Trinity had said to find.

I looked back to see that he was a man of about twenty-five years old with shaggy blonde hair, a slim build, and covered in tattoos. He wasn't a very tall man, about 5'10, but dangerous nonetheless.

Hotch and Morgan threw him into a cell and shut the door before he could go to strike them. The sheriff stood back away from the cells and when Hotch gestured for him to move forward, he didn't move an inch.

"We need to ask you a few questions, Christian. If you are willing to cooperate with us, you can leave." Hotch said in a stern voice. The cells had a solid wall between them so Christian didn't see it when Trinity stood up.

Christian backed away from the bars and said "Fuck you. That little girl is going to die and there's nothing you can do about it because I'm not telling you where she is."

JJ stepped forward then and said "We're willing to negotiate on getting the girl back. We need you to tell your boss that."

"I'm not doing anything for you, pigs." His smirk was pure defiance and he seemed completely at ease. "There's nothing you can do to change my mind either."

I looked towards the cell and saw Trinity nod. I walked over and unlocked her cell so she could walk out. I saw the brass knuckles knuckles in her hand right as she slid them onto her fingers. Morgan gave me a questioning look and I nodded, giving him the signal that she was ready.

Morgan stepped forward and stared Christian down. "We want you to leave this place. We have another method of getting information out of you but we really don't want to use it."

He yawned and I didn't get a moment to register that Trinity had moved from my side before she walked over to the cell. She looked to Hotch and said "Open the door."

Hotch looked at her hesitantly before pushing the key inside and turning the lock. She walked in and Christian looked at her with an amused look. She had her hands in her pockets so he couldn't see the brass knuckles she wore.

He laughed before looking to Hotch. "You sent a little girl in here to get the information out of me? Is she going to sweet talk me into talking to Angelo? I can think of a lot better things for her mouth than that."

He gasped in pain as Trinity struck for his right ribs. He leaned over and groaned in pain but this didn't faze her in the least. She struck again, this time in his hip before grabbing a handful of his hair.

She pulled his hair back so he would look her in the eyes and she calmly asked "Ready to cooperate?"

"Fuck you." He said and her knuckles connected to his cheek and I heard a crack upon impact. I'd seen horrible things in my life but seeing her do this without so much as blinking was making me nauseas.

JJ appeared to be the same way because she looked away from the scene. He stumbled back and his body hit the wall before he slid to the floor. Trinity looked like a lioness stalking prey as she walked towards him, her body ready to strike.

"You have two choices: you walk out of here, tell Angelo that we're willing to negotiate or you don't walk out of here at all. Just know that I fully intend to kill you if you refuse to help." She crossed her arms over her chest and said "So what's it going to be?"

Christian leaned over and coughed before spitting out blood. "Okay, I'll help."

"Good." She said and then walked out of the cell. She didn't look back as she walked outside. I could see the cold expression in her eyes and somehow knew that she wasn't proud of what she'd just done.

She'd killed before but this wasn't killing. This was torturing and unlike so many killers who were motivated by torture, Trinity wasn't a killer. Not by choice. I stayed put despite the strange voice telling me to go after her. I didn't want to leave her alone but it wasn't my place to comfort her.

"Tell Angelo to contact us here and we will discuss what he wants in exchange for the girl." Hotch said and Christian nodded before hobbling out of his cell and back into town.

I followed behind Christian as he made his way outside and I didn't miss the eye contact he and Trinity exchanged. He stopped as he got down the stairs and looked back at her, a promise of revenge in his eyes. She returned this stare with an arch of her eyebrow and a knowing look.

He walked away then and I waited until he'd disappeared from sight before going to Trinity. "Are you okay?"

"I just beat the hell out of someone and you're asking if I'm okay?" She asked and I could hear a bit of teasing in her voice.

I rested my elbows on the rails of the porch and said "You didn't enjoy it. You didn't even look like you wanted to hurt him. That's why I'm asking."

She gave me an apologetic smile and said "I am okay. You're wrong though when you say that I didn't want to hurt him."

"You wanted to hurt him?" I asked and I didn't bother to mask the surprise in my voice.

She shrugged before looking down at her feet. "Not until he spoke. I was fine until that point. Ater that, I wanted him hurt."

"You didn't hurt him worse than you had to. You gave him mercy." I told her and she shook her head.

"No, I didn't." She met my eyes and I could see a haunted expression in them. "If I'd have been merciful, I would have killed him myself. When he goes to deliver the message to Angelo, he'll wish that I would have been the one to kill him. Angelo doesn't like being told what to do."

I kept my eyes trained on hers but couldn't think of anything to say. When I was around her, it seemed like anything that I would normally say just didn't matter or make any sense. She'd been on the other side of the hell I'd seen since I joined the B.A.U. There was no assuring her that everything would be okay or giving her the odds of everything turning out fine. She knew the odds and she knew that they weren't good.

"Trinity." We heard and I turned back to see Rossi in the door and he had a troubled expression in his eyes. "He wants to speak with you."

She nodded and Rossi disappeared back into the station. She looked at me and took a deep breath. I gave her what I hoped was an encouraging smile but it only seemed to trouble her more.

"Here goes everything."

 *****I wanted to upload sooner because of the great reviews on the last chapter. Things are really going to heat up in the next chapter and some secrets are going to be revealed about Trinity. R &R and I will update soon. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**~TRINITY POV~**

I felt Spencer follow me closely as we walked back into the sheriff's department. I watched him walk next to JJ, who shot me a warning glare as I went to grab the phone from Rossi. He shook his head and put the phone on speaker.

I nodded before saying "Angelo, are you there?"

"Trinity Csintalan, it's been a long time since my ears were graced by your voice." I rolled my eyes at his gruff voice. I realized that there was another blonde woman standing in the room now that was wearing glasses and some strange mixture of colorful clothes.

She quickly wrote something down and I had a feeling that it was my last name. So much for that staying a secret. I looked at Hotch as I spoke into the phone. "We're here to offer you a deal so cut the chit-chat."

"A deal you say?" He said and I could hear the reclining of a chair. "Trinity, you know I don't take money so it better be good. Thank you so much for sending me that lovely message. His blood is now apart of my living room decor. "

I sat down and thought about the impact my next set of words would make and was briefly reminded of how much pain his answer could inflict. _He kills without mercy and takes what he wants_ , I reminded myself. "The Blood Dogs are selling cocaine for the next month and I want to be assured that the pigs will stay out of my way. If everything goes smoothly, I will give the girl back at the end of the month. Do we have a deal?"

Hotch was about to say something and I knew an argument was coming. I spoke quickly so he wouldn't be able to put the girl's life at risk. "Yes."

I heard laughter on the other end of the phone. "I'll take it. Even if it isn't as good as what I took from you. How long has it been? Seven or eight years?"

I felt my heart drop in my chest then and stood very calmly before gently hanging up the phone. A million unwanted memories rushed through my mind and I don't know when I'd made it outside or when my feet had been sent into a full run.

I just knew that one moment I had been standing in the sheriff's department and I felt like I was flying now. I had no intentions of stopping though. I had no intentions but the sudden sound of a horn blaring stopped me in my own and on a set of tracks. I looked toward the train that was coming and found myself completely frozen in fear.

I knew that I should move off of the tracks but I couldn't get my body to move. My mind was screaming for me to run but my body was in a refusal. I saw a flash of blood, bone shavings, internal organs, my mother's eyes, and Angelo's evil smile flash before my eyes. I looked into the train until I was pushed out of the way.

 **~SPENCER POV~**

I held her close as her body came down from the shock of hearing the sound of the train. I noticed that she was struggling beneath me and I moved away from her. I was on my knees and watched as she backed away from me.

She looked into my eyes and was gasping for air when she laid back onto the ground. She put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes as tears betrayed her and began falling down her face. She covered her eyes and I could hear her sobs at this point.

I didn't know what to think about this reaction. She wasn't the type to cry and the last time she did, it was when she'd told me about her mother. Something Angelo had said had triggered this reaction and seeing how hurt she was filled my blood with rage.

"Trinity." I started and she held up a single finger, signaling for me to wait a moment. I waited patiently until she sat up.

She wiped her eyes and took a breath before saying "I'm okay. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" I asked and she shook her head. She let out a humorless laugh before running her hands through her hair.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and said "I'm not going to be okay. I want that bastard dead and I want that girl found. I want my father to not be a traitorous piece of shit and I want my mom alive to help me deal with this bullshit."

"I wish that there was a way I could help you but there isn't. I can't find your father unless it's to bring him in, I can only bring your mom back by asking painful questions and digging through your profile to cause painful memories to come back. Whatever Angelo has done, I can't take back but if we play our cards right, he can go away. We can get him put in prison and there is a possibility of him going on death row." I told her and she smiled, not in earnest but in a very heartless way that made my own heart feel as if something wasn't right.

She stood up from the ground and held out her hand to me. "Let's get back to the station. I don't want them thinking I killed you and made a run for it."

I nodded but didn't say anything as I took her hand and let her help me from the ground. It wasn't that I needed the help but it was the first real act of kindness she'd offered since I met her. When she'd pushed me out of the way of the moving train, I knew it was too avoid a repeat of what happened to her mom.

We walked to the station in complete silence and when we made it to back to the team, it was anything but silent. JJ walked forward and hugged me, not in a greeting but out of relief. I realized that Trinity was right about the possibility of my team assuming that she'd killed me and made a run for it.

"We were getting worried." JJ said with a small smile. She looked to Trinity and I watched her eyes change from gentle to pure hatred, something JJ hadn't had for any of our past criminals. The closest I'd seen of true hatred was The Face Cards and only because they'd hurt Henry and Will.

I smiled before laughing "I'm fine. What's the update here?"

"We need to ask you something, Trinity." Rossi said and he looked as if he really didn't want to.

Penelope came forward and said "We need to know what favor was done for you so we can determine if we can ask him to meet us with the girl at the end of the month so we can catch him."

"We also need to know what payment he took from you." Hotch said and I could tell there was another part to that statement. His eyes met mine and then he asked "Did you kill someone as the payment?"

Trinity crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. She opened her mouth to speak but I saw that she was having difficulty. Morgan quickly became impatient and walked close to her before saying "We need to know this. We need to know he follows through so we can put this bastard away forever. It's not just your life on the line."

Trinity looked up at Morgan and glared. More specifically, she looked at his nose and gave a warning glare. She knew what damage she could cause and so did he. Penelope grabbed his arm and pulled him back a bit.

"Trinity?" Rossi tried and she looked over to him with a cold expression.

She took a breath before saying "I was fifteen when my father was taken hostage by a group of rival bank robbers. They said that they were going to kill him because he was robbing their banks. That wasn't true. They were new and just assumed that everything was theirs for the taking. I went to Angelo after three failed attempts to get my father back. I told him I would pay him back for his kindness."

Hotch looked at her and said "He killed the whole group."

She nodded before becoming more closed off. I seemed to be the only one who noticed this because though her body hadn't changed, her eyes spoke louder. Her once calm blue eyes were no wild with fire, fear, and shame.

Morgan was the next to speak and asked "What was his payment for the favor?"

I looked at him for a second before looking back to her. She had her eyes on the ground and I watched her mumble something to herself before taking a deep breath. I noticed that Rossi was looking at her with an unsettled expression while the rest of the team was eagerly waiting for her answer.

She looked up from the ground and looked between each member of the team with a gold glare before her eyes rested on me and softened. It was then that the shame returned to her eyes and I felt my heart race as I realized that I didn't want to hear what he'd taken as payment. I felt that it was something that was going to haunt me forever.

"He raped me."

 *****So that's chapter 10. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They made me smile because I have been sick and going to work so I haven't been able to update as soon as I wanted. R &R and thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~SPENCER POV~**

I watched sympathy spread across everyone's face as she said this and I watched her expression change from shame to anger. She put her hands on her hips and said "I know what you all are thinking and I'm going to tell you to stop it right now. This changes nothing and the last thing that I want is pity because of something that happened to me. I don't want your pity, I want you to stop the same thing from happening to this girl. The only reason I said anything was because I want you all to understand how ruthless he is."

Her expression was cold and she tried to brush off the fact of what she just said but I knew that she wasn't able to. I saw her face flash with a million memories and I knew that they were all of the horrifying truth of what she told us.

"We'll hold up our end of the deal. Can you assure that Angelo will hold up his?" Hotch asked and she nodded once.

She looked him dead in his eyes as she said "He doesn't go back on his word because he wouldn't inspire as much fear or have as much business. If he were to go back on his word, it would mean empty threats and no favors."

Hotch looked to me and said "She's your responsibility."

He then proceeded to leave with Morgan and JJ while Rossi and Penelope stayed behind. Penelope walked up to me and hugged me tightly before saying "What are you thinking? You can't put your badge on the line for something that may not work. More importantly, you can't risk a girl's life based on two unsubs."

"Garcia, I know that you think I'm being irrational but I trust her. Either way, we can't do this without her." I said and leaned forward to hug her to calm her nerves. I looked at Rossi and nodded once.

We didn't need words to hear what was going on in the other's head. I could see from his eyes that what Trinity had said was causing guilt to rush through him. Rossi had never been one to show much emotion but he made no move to hide it this time.

"She'll be fine with me." I said and it was then that I saw her walking out of the door. I followed after her quickly and I walked with her until we made it to an old house in town and I realized that this was where she lived.

I knew that she knew I was following her so it was a surprise when she didn't slam the door in my face. I noticed that the house had nothing expensive on the inside. It was a simple home and it made me wonder what they spent the money on that they were stealing from the banks.

She walked into the middle of her living room and I saw a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. She looked at it almost with a sense of longing but past by it and began to walk to the back of the house. I followed her until we made it outside where I saw what looked like a place to hang up clothes but with rope and metal poles.

She then took off her shoes and pulled herself up onto the rope. She stood on the t-shaped metal poles for a minute before walking to the rope. She took a deep breath and just stood on the rope for a minute before leaning forward. She did a cartwheel across the ropes before using her hands to keep her legs in the air.

She held herself there for ten seconds exactly before leaning forward and rolling so she was back on her feet. I could see sweat beginning to form on her brow but she didn't seem to care in the least. She made this incredible skill look completely effortless and I found myself hypnotized by the way she moved.

She stood contemplating for a minute before doing a backflip on the rope and landing again on her feet. When I looked at her facial expression again, I could see that she was no longer stressed out but seemed to have a look that I'd seen on people who practiced meditation regularly.

She then jumped off of the rope and opened her eyes to see me staring at her. She had a light blush across her face and I realized that I was making her uncomfortable with my staring but I couldn't take my eyes off of her for some reason.

"That was incredible." I finally said and she ran a hand through her hair in a nervous gesture.

She took a second to think before saying "Thanks. It takes a lot of concentration to not kill yourself on there. You have to clear your mind and focus on only what you are doing. It's a nice escape from reality so I've done it a lot."

I smiled and said "It shows."

"So…" She started and I raised my eyebrows a bit at her. "Am I technically free for the next month until they catch Angelo or do I have to go back to the cell at a certain time?"

I shrugged before saying "As long as I'm with you, you're free."

She laughed half heartedly before saying "Being under surveillance and freedom isn't the same thing."

"So you don't enjoy my company?"I asked with a light laugh and she smiled at me, completely unashamed.

She walked up to me and gave a cautious look. "I didn't say that. Despite my first instinct, you actually aren't that terrible to be around."

I could hear the insult in the compliment but decided to ignore it. "Good. It looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time with each other for the next month."

"With that being said, what do you do for fun?" She asked and I couldn't help but notice how she seemed to act like what happened back at the station wasn't important.

I looked at her cautiously before saying "I mostly read, study maps, play chess, and watch old movies and documentaries. In different languages and English."

She looked at me with an unreadable expression before saying "While that sounds great, I don't think I want to spend my one month of freedom doing just that. How about we break it up into weeks?"

It was my turn to be confused now and said "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we'll do what you want to do for two weeks and then we'll do what I want to do. I'll give you a week and then you can give me a week." She said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

I gave her a raise of my eyebrow and said "With limitations."

"Well damn, there goes robbing the white house." She said snarkily and I felt a bit of embarrassment from the silent accusation.

"I apologize for that." I said and I knew that I looked sheepish.

"It's okay." She said and gave me a sarcastic smile. "That just means that we're starting with my first week. First thing tomorrow."

"Trinity, I'm serious about the limitations." I told her and she was about to walk back in the house.

She gave me a sly smile before saying "You can have as many limitations as you want in your two weeks and I'll follow without complaint. You need to do something fun and that isn't riskless."

I was about to argue with her but something about her look said that I would be wasting my breath. "Okay."

"Good. So you have to stay with me for the whole two weeks? Can't leave my side?" She asked and she began to walk back inside of the house.

I looked around the house again and said "Yes, I have to stay with you."

She walked over to a large chest by the place you would expect to have a TV in the room. She opened it up and pulled out a blanket before handing it to me. "Guest bedroom is upstairs on the left."

I was about to argue with her until she yawned and walked past me to the stairs and I watched as she walked into what must have been a bedroom to the right. I placed my bag on the floor and ran my hands through my hair.

I knelt down and placed my credit card in my laptop where it would be easy to reach as I realized that I would have to make a trip to town tomorrow to buy clothes for the next month. I put my bag on my shoulder and walked up the stairs to go into the bedroom. White walls, brown carpet, a walk in closet, a wooden dresser that matched the bed, and an olive colored bed spread. I ran my hands through my hair before laying back on the bed.

What had I gotten myself into?

 *****So despite my want to update a little earlier, things went insane in my life but I'm back. I hope the update was worth the wait. Also, if you guys have any specific activities in mind that you would like Spencer and Trinity to do, write it in a review and I'll see what I can do. I have a couple of ideas of my own but any suggestions are good too. R &R and thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**~SPENCER POV~**

I was sleeping soundly until I heard the sound of a door slam and remembered where I was. I jolted out of bed still wearing the clothes I'd worn yesterday and ran downstairs. I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to think she wouldn't leave in the middle of the night. What the hell was wrong with me?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice what was there in front of the door and slammed right into Trinity. I couldn't grab the door fast enough to keep us from falling to the floor and I landed right on top of her.

We were both groaning in pain at the contact and she she moaned "What is it with you F.B.I members using your whole body weight to bring me down? Do I look like I weigh that much?"

I felt a blush cover my cheeks at her words and my actions. If I thought I'd looked stupid before, there were no doubts now.

"I wasn't expecting you to be at the door. I thought you…" I forgot my words as I lifted my head and realized how close she was. Her face was inches from mine and I could see her bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement. I also didn't fail to notice the awkward position our bodies were in: one of my knees were between her legs, her breasts were pressed against my chest, and I had a hand on her hip where I'd tried to stop her from falling.

"I love how you carefully avoided the weight question. Accusing me of going back on my promise to help makes me feel shitty enough but you called me fat on top of it." She said with a laugh and I blushed even deeper.

I pulled her up by the waist as I stood up and said "Most of the people that I've dealt with go back on their promises and deals so I couldn't be sure. Your weight is something you don't ever need to be self conscious of."

She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow. "Was that almost a compliment, Dr. Reid?"

I shook off the question and said "What did you have on the agenda for today?"

"You answering my question to start with. That'll determine what we do first." She said and handed me a cup of coffee from the local coffee shop. I grabbed the cup and nodded before taking a sip. "Good."

"Now can you answer my question?" I asked and she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well." She said before taking a seat in the floor in the same spot I'd knocked her down to a minute ago. I didn't say anything but took a seat in the floor across from her. "I figured we would start with something easy. We're going to the training room in just a second and I'm going to teach you an effective way to bring someone down… that doesn't involve tackling someone as often."

I laughed and took another sip of my coffee before saying "So you get the opportunity to get even with me for knocking you down?"

"No, I get the chance to kick your ass and teach you something about fighting like a criminal at the same time." She said with a grin and sat her coffee down before grabbing mine out of my hands and placing it next to hers.

I gave her a disapproving look at the action and she didn't seem to care in the least. "You can have your coffee back when it's over. It'll stay hot for ten minutes. Prove to me that you can handle yourself or learn something."

 **~TRINITY POV~**

I didn't wait two seconds after we got in the room to knock him on his ass by sweeping his feet out from under him. He fell on his back and said "I'm assuming the words begin and start aren't in any of your languages."

"Get up or I'm going to strike again. I'll give you once to get up on your own. After that, you have to do it yourself. Treat this like a real fight, Spencer." I said and he looked at me with wide brown eyes before standing up.

He then held up a hand and went to swing when I hit his arm and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back to the ground. I grabbed his hand and helped pull him back up before going to kick him again and he grabbed my leg. I was about to use the other to kick him when he shoved me back and I fell on my ass.

He then held out a hand to me and pulled me back up. I smiled and saw that he was making slight improvements already. I didn't let him relish in this fact for very long before I dropped to the ground and tried to kick his legs out from under him. He quickly dodged my leg sweep and kicked me back before pinning me to the ground. I fought him until I realized that he had my arms and legs pinned.

I gave him a sly smile and said "You're a fast learner it seems. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. I'd also be lying if I said this was the first time you'd straddled me like this today."

He blushed and the look of pride vanished as he moved away from me. "I honestly just wanted to finish my coffee. I had no motivation besides that."

I continued to lay on the floor while he went to get his coffee. He sat down beside me and took another sip of his still steaming coffee. I thought about the time my father and I had been attacked by a person in a coffee shop. I put my hand on my shoulder as I thought back to the bullet that had pierced my shoulder and shivered lightly at the remembrance of the pain.

"Spencer." I said with a quiet voice.

He sat his coffee down on the floor and asked "What is it?"

"Have you ever had something happen that was so awful that you wanted to hurt someone but couldn't?"

He looked down at his hands and said "I've come close."

I took a deep breath before asking "What's the worst thing you've ever seen that came from your job?"

He took another sip of his coffee before sitting it down in front of him. "That's an easy answer but not an easy discussion."

"Please?" I asked and he finished his coffee before he put it down beside me.

He laid back and said "I met this amazing woman online when I was having severe headaches and I fell in love with her. I never met her or got the chance to tell her I love her even though she told me. The first time I met her, she'd been kidnapped and I tried to negotiate her freedom.. She was killed right in front of me in a murder/suicide by a woman named-"

"Diane Turner." I said and he gave me a puzzled look. I pulled my feet up so that my knees were in my line of sight. "My dad knew her. I never met her but I remember him telling me about her and her murder/suicide. I'm so sorry that you went through that."

I didn't turn to look at him but I felt his eyes on me. I lifted my leg and looked at my foot as he said "I would have rather known her and lost her than never know her at all. What's yours?"

I smiled and felt a tear come to my eye. I hadn't talked to anyone about this but it was time for someone to know the truth. "Did you look into my file?"

"No, you said that I shouldn't violate your privacy unless you could violate mine. I thought you deserved your privacy." He said and I could hear from the sound of his voice that he was being sincere.

I found myself letting my tears fall free down my cheeks. "My dad had an affair when I was eight. I met my brother when I was twenty-two without my father's permission. My brother Mason had just turned fourteen and I went to see him at his school against my father's warnings to stay away from him. I was so tired of being alone in this world that I walked into the school without thinking."

"What happened to him?" Spencer asked when I didn't continue. I let out a deep breath and tried to cover up my choking sob.

I turned my face away and said "A woman walked into the school that was five months pregnant. She was an old enemy of my dad's and shot him. I held my brother in my arms as he died before going to shoot her. All I could see was her pregnant stomach and I couldn't pull the trigger. I let her go despite the hate that I felt in my heart."

I felt his body move closer to mine and he said "You don't have to say anything else, Trinity. I'm not going to force you to relive any more painful memories."

"My dad drug her back to the house and threw her at my feet." I said and sniffled lightly as I saw the woman's terrified face in my mind's eye. "He handed me the gun and told me to shoot her so that my brother's death would be avenged. In the hour that I knew him, I'd seen that he was full of love and so innocent. Mason wouldn't have hurt anyone even if he had to. I refused and told my father that I didn't want to kill her. He looked me in the eye and said Mason's dead because I was weak and shot the woman, killing her and the child. I couldn't even argue with him."

I could only hear the sound of his breathing and sat up from the floor to look at him. I knew that I was showing weakness by allowing him to see my pity, tears, and regret but I didn't care. I ran a hand through my hair before standing up from the ground.

"We'll start again tomorrow morning. You're not too bad on your fighting skills." I said with a smile that I knew was broken. Mason's memories, like my mom's memories, had a way of tearing me apart and leaving me vulnerable.

I turned to walk up the stairs and he said "It's not your fault."

I looked back at him with a question in my eyes and he made no move to get up from the floor. Instead, he looked up at me with honest eyes before repeating "It's not your fault. Losing the people you love is never your fault unless you are the one who pulls the trigger."

"How can you be sure?" I asked and turned towards him, waiting for answer that would make sense.

He returned my broken smile and said "Blaming ourselves is how we deal with the loss of a loved one. Just trust me when I say that there was nothing you could have done."

I didn't agree with what he said but I wasn't going to argue with him. Instead, I nodded and walked up the stairs to my room, leaving him on the wooden floor. It was going to be a long restless night full of nightmares and haunting memories.

I should be used to this by now.

 *****I want to start off by saying thank you for all of the lovely suggestions you all have given and I have taken them into consideration. I have a lot planned myself but as always suggestions are welcome. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, they were wonderful. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**~TRINITY POV~**

I had just finished brushing my hair and changing into my work out clothes when I went to wake Spencer up. It was strange having someone in the house besides me and my dad but it wasn't crowded at least. My dad had disappeared off the face of the Earth and despite being his daughter, I had no idea where he would have run to.

He wasn't exactly the type to constantly check in and see how things were going. He claimed that it wasn't because he didn't care but because he just didn't see the point in it. A nicer way of saying he didn't care but still.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and then walked into Spencer's room to see that he was still asleep. I looked down and saw that he had on one blue sock with gray stripes and one black sock with green stars on it. It was something simple and strange but in a strange way, it was charming.

"Spencer, it's time. Get whatever workout clothes you have and meet me outside." I said and he lifted his head to look at me. He then looked over to the dresser that had come with the room and that was now full of clothes. He'd finally been able to get some clothes over here and I'll admit his taste was a bit uptight considering it consisted mostly of suits, pajamas, several socks that would be mismatched later, and one pair of sweats and a t-shirt that I told him he was going to want.

He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair before looking at me with soft brown eyes. I found myself stuck where I was standing as he looked at me and my heart began to race for some strange reason. "Did you sleep well?"

The question took me by surprise but I answered calmly. "Yes, I did. Are you up for a walk?"

He nodded before getting up out of bed and going to his dresser to pull out some clothes. I was about to walk out of the room when I turned to ask him a question but I stopped as I saw that he'd removed his shirt.

I studied the lines of his body as well as the scars that were there. One particular scar caught my eye on his arm and I walked until I was directly behind him. He turned around to look at me with a curious expression and I placed my fingertips on the scar.

"It's from a bullet." He said softly and I gently traced the outline of it.

I didn't take my eyes off of the scar as I said "What caused the scar is never as defining as the reason behind it being there. What happened?"

He took a calming breath before saying "It was when I went to trade my life for Maeve's. I tried to steal the gun from Diane and was shot in the process."

"It's left it's mark. Not just on your body but on your heart as well." I said and he gently placed his hand over mine.

I looked up at him and he said "It's mending. You can't put something back together that's broken but you can mend it."

"Trust me, I know. I've never been in love with anyone but I've had my heart broken a time or two." I told him and that was something I didn't want to admit. My brother and my mother's deaths had caused my heart to shatter many times. My father's greed for his own safety had hurt in a way that I couldn't explain but I didn't know how I felt about that quite yet.

Spencer lifted his hand and put it to my face to gently caress my cheek. I didn't know what was more shocking: that I didn't move away or that he'd made the gesture in the first place. I looked into his soft brown eyes and saw that his soul was open for the moment.

I placed my hand over his hand that rested on my cheek and smiled gently. He leaned down and touched his forehead to mine gently and I found myself lifting my head. He studied my reaction as our noses brushed and our lips were a breath apart. He closed his eyes and I found my own closing as well, wanting to feel his lips against mine more than anything in that moment.

I felt a ghost of his lips against mine and my mind flashed an image of him being killed by my father or by Angelo. This caused me to move out of his grip completely and I could hear that my breathing was ragged.

He gave me a confused look but made no move to get closer to me, something I appreciated more than he knew. I said in a rough voice "Get dressed and meet me outside, we're burning daylight."

I didn't hesitate this time as I walked out of the room to leave him. I walked outside and leaned against the door before placing a hand over my heart and cursing myself for fucking up. We may not have actually kissed but I'd left myself more open that I had in my life. I'd almost willingly given in to him.

"Don't be stupid, Trinity." I told myself and pushed off of the house to walk into the yard.

 **~SPENCER POV~**

"Don't be stupid, Trinity." I heard her say as I went to walk out the door and waited until she was far away from the door before opening it.

What the hell was the matter with me? She was a criminal, nothing had changed that. She wasn't the same kind of criminal I was used to dealing with though. She was kind, cautious, funny, and just… amazing in every way.

I walked up behind her and she smiled at me like nothing happened. She then knelt to the ground and tied her shoe before saying "Let's run to the park and then we'll come back. I'd like to see if you can pull something off."

"Okay." was all I could manage to say and she didn't seem to be bothered by this. She then took off in a full sprint and I found myself chasing after her. This seemed to be a regular thing with us. She was always running off and I was always running after her. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting used to it. I expected her to stop when she made it to the park but the moment we stepped foot into the park, she turned on her heel and ran in the direction back to the house.

I stopped for a minute to breathe before racing after her again. When we made it back onto her property, she sat down cross legged in the grass of her backyard. She was breathing heavy and sweating as she laid back in the grass. I sat down in the grass beside her and waited to settle my breathing down.

She laughed breathlessly before saying "Don't get used to the rest, Spencer. We're going to practice gymnastics in about two seconds. As soon as I can breathe again."

I couldn't help but laugh at her words but wasn't looking forward to it myself. "You're going to kill me."

We exchanged a look before bursting out into fits of laughter. I laid down next to her and she sat up at that moment. I stood up from the ground and grabbed her hand to pull her up with me. She nodded before taking a step back from me.

"Watch very closely. Once I've done this, it's your turn." She said and then went for a short run before leaning forward. I watched as she cartwheeled three times before somehow using her hands to push herself far enough off the ground to do a spin before she landed.

I looked at her with a questioning glance before saying "Have you lost your mind? I'm not an acrobat."

"One cartwheel. That's all I'm asking." She then sat down on the ground.

"You're going to have to do a better job of convincing me before I even make an attempt." I told her and she laughed before standing up.

She walked until she was standing next to me. "It's not as hard as it looks. You just have to lean forward and throw your weight in the right direction at the right time. It's pretty much simple math."

"I wouldn't say that." I looked at the ground and attempted to follow her instructions but she stopped me before I could even begin to make an attempt.

"Easy." She said and looked me in the eyes. "You have to trust your body. If you aren't able to trust your body then you'll fall every time."

I raised an eyebrow at her before saying "I've never been one to trust in my own abilities."

She laced both sets of her fingers with mine before saying "Then trust me."

I nodded before unlacing our fingers, despite how rare such a tender moment was with her. I leaned forward before taking a breath and doing exactly as she'd instructed. I waited to feel my body hit the ground but instead I found myself back on my feet.

"Did I do it?" I asked and I turned to look at her. She was beaming with pride and nodded.

"Hell yes. First try too." I smiled at her words and she walked over to me. "I'm really impressed actually. It took me a couple of dozen times to get that right."

I shrugged before saying "I had a good teacher."

She blushed lightly before giving me a smirk and asking "Does that mean that you want to try to tightrope next?"

"Not a chance in hell." I told her without hesitation and this caused us both to laugh.

She then looped her arm through mine and said "Let's get something to eat before we get some rest."

"Sounds perfect."

 *****Trinity is definitely giving Spencer some new experiences and even an almost kiss. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and for all of your support. Don't forget to R &R and thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**~TRINITY POV~**

I was sitting in the floor in my living room when I heard the sound of Spencer's footsteps behind me. He sat down next to me and I didn't take my eyes away from the punching bag dangling in the middle of the room.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked and I looked to see that he was wearing a full suit, complete with shoes, a tie, and his bag.

I laughed and said "Running away already?"

"No, I'm going to give the team an update on you." He said and then gave me a teasing look. "You didn't answer my question."

I pulled my knees to my chest before saying "My dad."

He laid back on his elbows and waited for me to continue. I looked down at him and said "I'm wondering where he is and if he's okay."

"Why do you care?" He asked and I looked at him in shock. "I mean after he abandoned you in the bank, how can you still want the best for him?"

My look of shock faded into a soft smile. "He's still my dad, Spencer. He's always wanted what was best for me and I think that he thought I would turn him and you would let me go. That I could have a normal life and be happy."

He sat back up and looked deeply into my eyes as he asked "Why didn't you?"

"No matter what happens to me, I'm never going to be happy." I told him in a very calm manner. I didn't want to let him know how much the brutal reality of that statement broke my heart and I didn't really want to admit it to myself.

He studied me cautiously before asking "How can you be so sure?"

"Spencer, look at my life. My mother committed suicide by letting go of my hand and jumping in front of a train, my father has been robbing banks since I could remember and I've been apart of it since my mom died. I asked a gang leader for a favor that in turn raped me to save my father's life. If I were to turn my father in, that sacrifice would have been for nothing." I told him and I watched his eyes tighten at the mention of the favor that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I'd never seen so much anger and sorrow on someone's face. My father would never know what I'd given up to save his life because I knew that the truth would kill him, in one way or another.

Spencer looked down at his feet and said "I'm so sorry, Trinity."

I don't know what made me do what I did next. I don't know if it was my longing for another person in my life, for him to lose the look of feeling sorry for me, or if I was just crazy but whatever the reason, I followed my instincts.

I place my hand beneath his chin and pressed my lips softly to his so that I wouldn't have time to convince myself to back out. He seemed to be in shock for a moment but it only lasted a moment. He tangled his hands in my hair and gave into the kiss.

While his lips were pressed to mine, I realized that this was the first time in a long time that I'd felt safe. I'd never trusted someone enough to let them touch me like he was now and I couldn't help but notice how it felt. Whether it was right or not was irrelevant but the fact that I was allowing the contact was what shocked me.

I pulled away from the kiss before it got any more passionate and put my hands on either side of his face. His brown eyes opened and seemed to be almost in a dream state as he looked at me. I rubbed my thumbs along his cheekbones and this caused him to look down.

I smiled before gently pressing my forehead to his and listened to the sound of our heavy breathing. It was so quiet and I couldn't help but revel in the silence. It was nice to not hear anything and not get lost in my thoughts.

"Trinity." He said softly and I couldn't help but give a light laugh. So much for the silence.

I backed away from him and made sure that we weren't touching in anyway before looking into his eyes. "Spencer, please don't tell me that you feel like what just happened was wrong because I'm not in the mood to debate that."

"I'm not sure what I feel when I'm around you." He said and this caused me to be quiet. It was nowhere near the reaction I'd thought he'd have. His eyes dropped to the ground and only then did he say anything else. "I know what I should feel and what I want to feel but they are two entirely different emotions. I've always been able to know my own feelings and my mind but I can't when I'm with you and it scares the hell out of me."

"Hey." I said cautiously and tilted his chin so that he didn't have a choice but to look at me. "I'm not asking for anything from you, okay? It was just a kiss. I'm not ready for anything, including that kiss. I kissed you because I wanted to, not because I want anything from you. So don't panic."

I stood up from the ground then and held a hand out to him. He took my hand but didn't let go when he stood up from the ground. He was rather tall compared to my 5'9 frame and I couldn't help but wonder why I'd never noticed it before.

Looking at him now, I couldn't help but feel my heart race and I found myself unable to take my eyes off of him. I then pulled my hand out of his and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You should go see your team. I know they are probably wondering if I've brutally killed your or tried to convince you to rob a bank by now." I told him at an attempt to break the tension.

He shrugged before saying "They will change their minds sooner or later. They just have to realize it first."

He started to walk out the door when I asked "Realize what?"

He smiled softly and said "That having more people like you in the world wouldn't be such a bad thing."

He closed the door behind him and left me standing in the middle of my living room. I ran a hand through my hair and dropped back to the floor on my knees with my arms wrapped around myself.

What had I gotten myself into?

 *****Wow, so it's been a long time since I've updated. Truth be told, I have been stuck on this chapter for a long time and this was the final result of what I had. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**~SPENCER POV~**

I walked into the cabin where the rest of the team was staying and gently closed the door behind me, not wanting to interrupt the discussion that was currently going on. I looked to see that Hotch looked more tense than normal and I could see that JJ was the reason why.

"Hotch, he's spending too much time with her. We have her last name. We just need to search her profile. That's all." JJ argued and this caused Garcia to type nervously on her computer.

Morgan sharply replied "He's a grown man, JJ. None of us like it but it's what has to be done. Her records don't exist. We tried searching her. There is no birth certificate, no driver's license, no nothing."

"If you're going to talk about me, at least wait until I can defend myself." I finally said, aggravation seeping in my voice.

Penelope was the first to speak to me and countered my words with "Sweetie, it's not you we don't trust."

I took leaned against the wall and stared my teammates down before resting my eyes on Hotch. "I may be the youngest member of the team but I'm not a child."

"Reid, we know this. We also know that Trinity is a killer and we don't know how much we can trust her." Rossi said with a final note in his voice.

I couldn't stop myself before I heard the words "It's my life and I trust her. She's not going to get me killed and I assure you, she isn't going to let the girl die either."

"Reid." Hotch said but he was cut off as the door burst open from behind me. I looked to see that it was James that had come rushing in the door and he had a panicked look on his face.

He looked at Hotch with pleading eyes as he said "One of those bastards are on my property and terrorizing me. He keeps saying that my daughter's barely alive and that if I touch him, she'll die. Do something!"

Hotch nodded before resting his eyes on me. "We'll finish this later."

We all headed outside and followed a distraught James to his property where a man rested on the porch. He was bald, about five-ten, wore traditional biker clothing, and had a smile on his face. He spit in our direction before sitting up.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid. Angelo said James and the F.B.I can't cause any harm to the members of the gang. Otherwise, that pretty little girl draws her last breath of air." He said with a gloating tone.

Rossi stepped out of our circle and said "What are you doing here? You and your leader have the upper hand. You're selling your cocaine without our interference and you have his daughter to make sure we do nothing."

He stood up from the ground and smiled at Rossi. "I had a set of unfinished business here."

"What unfinished business?" Hotch asked with a dangerous glare.

The man shrugged and said "Not in this area and it's not my business."

Just as I was about to ask who he was on an errand for, his eyes focused on something behind the team. I followed his eyes and saw Trinity walking up to him at an alarming pace, determination and hate in her eyes.

JJ stepped in front of Trinity and said "You can't be here. This is our business, not yours."

"JJ." Trinity said calmly before looking directly into JJ's eyes. Her eyes were like fire and her voice was harsh as she said "Move."

The man smiled and said "Trinity, I haven't seen you in years. You look quite well and very grown up may I add."

"What are you doing here?" Rossi repeated and there was aggravation in his voice that couldn't be masked.

He took a step forward and I could hear Trinity begin to walk closer. I fought the urge to grab her and pull her to me to keep her out of trouble but now wasn't the time. The man ran a hand through his hair before meeting her eyes.

"No amount of law enforcement can touch me or the girl dies. As for why I'm here, Angelo simply sent me to tell you that he wishes you would do him a favor or she dies. He said you would know what the favor was." The man said and Trinity looked down.

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Samuel, you never were the smartest person in his gang."

Samuel lost his smug smile and looked angry as he spat "What the hell does that mean?"

"Angelo sent you to ask me to do a favor for him and sent a letter to my house that said to meet you here. That I would know what it was when I saw you." She said with a bit of pain in her voice.

He glared at her and said "What are you getting at?"

She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked him in his eyes before saying "He said the girl would die if I didn't do this favor?"

Samuel nodded and asked "So what's the favor?"

"You ever heard the saying don't shoot the messenger?" She asked and I could see her eyes were full of remorse.

Samuel scoffed and said "So what?"

She took a deep breath before saying "That's what the favor was."

Realization flashed across Samuel's face a moment too late and I watched as Trinity pulled a gun from her pocket and pulled the trigger. I watched as the bullet pierced Samuel's head and his body fell to the ground.

The team was in shock while I turned to see her trying to hold back tears. She looked into my eyes and I knew that she was fighting the urge to run. Hotch was about to bolt for her when I beat him to her.

She looked frightened for a moment before her stance went into a defensive one. I looked to Hotch but made sure to block her body with my own. JJ looked at me stunned along with Morgan but Rossi just had an uncertain look in his eyes.

"Hotch, it was kill Samuel or Angelo kill and torture Carrie." I told him and watched as my words sunk in.

He stood up and was no longer ready to spring for her but was still angry. "We don't kill unless we have to, Reid. There had to be another way to do that."

"She isn't one of us." Morgan growled and Rossi put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Rossi spoke with regret in his voice as he said "She's the only one who has experience with this gang. If she killed him, then there wasn't a way around it."

Hotch looked to Trinity and nodded. "Dave's right. It doesn't excuse the murder but you're not a cold blooded killer. That much is obvious."

I released a breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding and the team dismissed after that. Trinity and I made our way back to her home. She said nothing to me the entire walk home and when we entered her home, she simply walked to her room and closed the door.

When I went to my own room, I could hear her sit down but I knew that she wasn't asleep. I knew that she was thinking about what had occurred today and it was driving her mad. I wanted to help her. I wanted to ease her worries and I wanted her to be free of the hell she was in.

Unfortunately, that wasn't my job.

 *****Wow, so it's been forever since I updated. I wanted to say thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I also wanted to add in a note that I am working on an original story on Quotev under the name of ShadowAngel and am also working on a fanfic for Pirates of the Caribbean if anyone is interested. Thank you again for reading and don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**~TRINITY POV~**

I found myself walking towards the group of F.B.I. members, Spencer included. I walked into the parking lot and could feel how unwelcome I was by most of the team. I didn't care at this point though. I was stupid for not distancing myself from Spencer at the very beginning but it was too late to turn back now.

I didn't look at him when I made my way over to the team, instead I focused my full attention on the blonde I now knew as Penelope. She gave me a gentle smile before looking to Hotch. He nodded once and she took that as her cue to continue.

"There's a group of hostages held at the bank not far from here. They said that there is a bomb inside the building ready to blow at any moment. The duo known as "Bad Breaks" are the ones who are holding up the bank. They agreed to let all of the hostages go, if our members take their place. If we defuse the bomb, then no one gets killed." Penelope finished and had a terrified look on her face.

Hotch looked at the rest of the team and said "The hostages lives in exchange for our own. We have a chance to defuse the bomb more than the hostages."

"If any of you want to back out, it's completely understandable." Penelope said, tears bright in her eyes as she realized that she could lose all of them.

Spencer stepped forward and the group looked at him "We've defused bombs before. This time is no different. We have to do what we can to keep everyone safe."

"Then we go in there, defuse the bomb, and get out." Derek said and I couldn't help but give an unamused laugh.

The rest of the team looked at me, almost shocked. Rossi gave me a look that gave me the courage I needed to speak my mind. "Look, the Bad Breakers aren't anywhere near that simple. Apu and I had several run ins with them while we were robbing banks."

"Apu?" Rossi asked and Penelope was giving me a blank expression.

"It means dad in Hungarian. I was born and raised in Budapest." I said before walking over to Spencer and grabbing his bag off of his shoulder.

I pulled every hair pin in my hair out and then pulled the gun out of my boot before placing them in the bag. Spencer got down on his knees and seemed to immediately catch what I was doing. He removed his own gun and threw his jacket in there as well. I placed my hand on his when he went to remove his badge.

"Keep that on you. They will want some proof that you are a part of the F.B.I. The rest of you need to put your guns in here. They won't want you armed coming and will provide what's needed to defuse the bomb." I told them and they all gave me a questioning look.

Derek was the one who finally spoke and the anger in his voice was unmistakable. "What the hell makes you think we would trust you for a second?"

I felt anger rush through my veins in that moment and stood toe to toe with him. "Unlike the rest of you, I know what the hell I'm doing. The Bad Breakers are a bunch of back stabbing bastards and if you don't play by their rules, then the game ends with you dying. The only way that I was able to get my dad back from them was to call in a favor and it got one of them killed. That is the rest of the story behind my rape. So unless you want all of these people dead, I suggest you man the fuck up and listen to every fucking word I have to say."

Morgan was in a state of shock when I backed up. I walked back over to the bag and JJ chose then to say something. "How can we trust you after you killed someone yesterday?"

I looked up at her and said "If you don't trust me, then fine. I just don't want anyone else killed and, unless you do, this is the only way to save them."

Spencer walked over and offered me a hand to help. I glared at him and lifted myself off of the ground. It was time to establish boundaries between us and now was the best time to start. I walked away from him and climbed into the car.

 **~SPENCER POV~**

It wasn't until we made it to the bank and saw the bomb that it occurred to me how much danger we were in. I could see mixed expressions on the teams face and it was several crosses of fear and anxiousness.

Trinity walked into the building with the rest of us following swiftly behind her. She walked straight to the middle of the bank where the bomb lay, chained to the ground. There was no way of moving it out of the building and I heard the doors slam behind us.

"This is really bad." JJ said and I could see a sign on the door that said the key was in the bomb. We would have to not only defuse the bomb but take it apart without killing ourselves.

Derek leaned down and looked at the bomb. He'd defused several of them in the past but this one was different. It was more complex and unlike anything we'd ever seen. Morgan was about to move one of the wires when Trinity knelt down next to him.

Rossi walked behind her and Hotch stood behind Morgan as they both peered at the bomb. She looked at Morgan and said "I know how to defuse the bomb but you are going to have to let me do this on my own."

"I don't know how you expect us to trust you after everything you've done?" He growled and she looked up into his eyes, her own could have pierced his soul if such a thing were possible.

Hotch handed her the bag of materials we'd been handed at the door to defuse the bomb. "We don't have a choice in the manner."

JJ came and stood next to me while they worked. There was nothing the rest of us could do except sit and wait, something none of us were keen on doing.

Trinity took a breath and grabbed the scissors from the bag that Morgan was holding. She cut the cord and the timer stopped on the bomb. I could hear the sounds of relief spreading through JJ and Morgan but Hotch, Rossi, and I weren't so quick to be relaxed.

She then took a pair of tweezers and smaller scissors from the bag and continued to open the bomb to get the key. After what couldn't have been more than five minutes, we heard the sound of the bomb coming apart and Trinity grabbed the key from inside.

She handed it to Morgan and he smiled at her. "Not bad, kid."

Rossi walked away from her then with a proud smile on his face. Hotch gave her a nod of approval and JJ even seemed to relax a bit. I wasn't so certain. There was something off that made me feel very uncertain of what was supposed to happen next.

I walked over to her and noticed that she looked uneasy as well. She shrugged off whatever she was feeling and began to walk towards the exit. We saw three men standing there and they were smiling cruelly.

The leader of the group stepped forward and his green eyes were bright with malice. "I said F.B.I. only."

One of the other gang members quickly pulled a gun from their sheath and aimed the gun. None of us had time to react before he pulled the trigger. We all looked in time to see it rushing towards Morgan and we knew that none of us could get to him fast enough.

I watched in horror as Trinity's small frame covered Morgan's and the bullet went into her chest from behind. She collapsed in his arms and he covered the bullet wound to stop the bleeding. I looked up to see that three men had come up behind our attackers and slit their throats.

I got down on my knees and pressed my hand into Trinity's bullet wound while she gasped in pain. Hotch rushed over and tore his shirt before immediately placing it over the wound. Trinity grabbed my hand and seemed more frantic as she looked at the men than when she had been shot.

I put my hand on the side of her face and said "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine."

She put her hand to my chest and it occurred to me then that she wanted me to move away from her. I shook my head and kept close to her. It was then that I noticed one of the men walked forward and smiled kindly.

"Thank you for the help." Rossi said in a way that was polite but unwelcoming at the same time.

Caramel colored eyes stared me down before looking at Trinity. I could tell that the man was from a Spanish descent and something about his eyes made me uneasy.

"Anything for a friend." He said and nodded at Trinity. He then looked to Hotch before saying "I can tell when we are unwanted."

Hotch nodded in agreement before saying "That doesn't mean we aren't grateful."

The man began to walk out when JJ asked "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Trinity's." He said with a sly smile.

I turned away from him and watched as Trinity's eyes closed. I looked up at Hotch, not bother to hide the fear and panic in my eyes. He then said the words that I desperately didn't want to hear.

"We have to get her to a hospital before she dies."

 *****So things have been crazy lately but I wanted to update the first chance I got. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter and for the support. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**~SPENCER POV~**

As I watched over Trinity, I felt a pull at my heart. Her eyes hadn't opened since she'd been shot yesterday. She'd flatlined twice but the doctors had been able to bring her back but there were no certainties to if she was going to make it or not.

Everyone except Morgan and I were looking for the people who had killed the gang from the bank. The look of fear that was present in her eyes when the man that claimed to be a friend of her's spoke had stayed with me for the past twenty-four hours.

"What was she thinking?" Mogan asked and I turned toward him with shock. His voice was directed at no one specific but his eyes were focused on Trinity's sleeping form.

I sat next to him in one of the chairs that the doctor had brought in once he figured out we weren't leaving. I took a breath before saying "She was thinking that the bullet was going to pierce your heart. I told you that she wasn't like the other criminals we've dealt with. The lifestyle she has… wasn't her choice.

He looked away from her to give me a look of concern. "Reid, she saved my life and I'm grateful. That doesn't change the fact that she's a killer. She's just the killer that saved my life."

I looked away from him and kept my eyes on her as I said "I'm glad she didn't have that point of view when she saved your life. If you remember correctly, we did drag her to jail."

"Kid." His voice was sharper this time but I refused to look at him. "Whatever you are feeling for her and whatever you think she feels for you, get it out of your head. Your job and your life are on the line the more you spend time with her. All she cares about is her freedom."

I stood from the chair then and walked over to her side. I looked down at her sleeping form and felt anger spike my blood. I didn't look up as I growled "Get out."

"Reid, are you seriously pissed off?" Morgan growled back and I finally looked up at him.

Whatever was in my eyes made him stop arguing and walk out of the room. The door closed quietly behind him and I had to give him credit for not slamming it. I let go of a breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding and found myself wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice Trinity's change of breathing and was shocked when I felt a hand on my face. I looked into a pair of clear blue eyes and felt my heart rise in my throat. She said nothing but only let her thumb rub my cheek, making me wonder if she'd heard anything that had just happened.

"Did you hear any of that?" I finally asked, unable to keep my thoughts to myself.

I was greeted with a soft smile and she let out a sigh. "You'd be surprised at what you can pick up on when you are unconscious."

I dropped my eyes to her bed and leaned into her palm, scolding myself on the inside for the innocent, but meaningful, gesture. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but it wasn't until she tilted my chin that I looked back up at her.

"I'm not excusing what Morgan said and I don't want you thinking that anything can happen between us. It can't. As much as you want Morgan to be wrong, he's not. I'm not going to stick around and raise a family with you like you want. I am never going to want you the way you want me." She said and I couldn't help but notice that her voice was even and emotionless.

I raised my hand up to her hand that was resting on my cheek and laced our fingers together. "I know that nothing can happen between us. That doesn't make me want it any less."

She looked shocked and hurt at the same time. I think it was because of the fact that she had said she didn't want me and I hadn't turned to leave her. I didn't know what I felt for her or what I wanted from her. All I knew was that I didn't want her to leave.

She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to mine and I felt a wave of peace come over me. I forgot all about Morgan's words, the hospital, and the facts that were pulling us apart. I leaned into the kiss and just let myself feel her.

I felt one of her hands tangle in my hair and I'm not sure how I ended up in the bed next to her but that didn't matter. I heard her breathing hitch as my tongue slid between her parted lips. She suddenly made a very annoyed sound and it was only then that I realized that her heart monitor was beeping faster than normal.

I smiled at her before kissing her cheek lightly and moving out of the too small hospital bed. She had a light blush on her face as she looked to me but I could see the worry in her eyes. I sat down in the chair beside the bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What are we going to do?" I finally asked and she gave me a shrug.

She sat up, wincing slightly as she felt the pain from the bullet. She looked deeply into my eyes before speaking.

"We're going to take it one day at a time until Angelo releases Carrie and then after she's free, we never see each other again. You stay with your team and I go with my father. Whatever happens between that time, we never think of again after the girl is free." She didn't take her eyes off of me the whole time and though I knew that I'd kept a perfect poker face, it was clear that she saw everything in mind.

I decided to change the subject instead of make her angry by disagreeing with her. "Who was the man that killed the gang at the bank? I know he was lying when he said that he was a friend of yours."

She gave a slight smirk before saying "All you need to know is that he's not a friend of mine and if he ever comes around again, don't kill him."

"Why are you protecting him?" I growled lightly and I watched as her eyelids began to fall more, indicating that it wouldn't be long before she was asleep.

She laid back on the pillow and used the last bit of her strength to say the words that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"I don't protect dogs."

 *****Well… it's officially been forever since I last updated. I'm so sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter was enough to make up for it. I want to give a big thank you for the amazing reviews on the last chapter. Reading them gave me the inspiration to write this chapter today and I hope to see many more. That being said, thank you for reading and don't forget to R &R. **


	18. Chapter 18

**~TRINITY POV~**

I couldn't believe the amount of complaining that I was hearing with every step I took to the training room. Spencer was continuously telling me how moving around so soon after being shot was a bad idea and how the smallest move could damage any progress the wound was making in healing itself.

"I just don't think you should be moving around so much. It could cause more damage than the actual wound if you were to move the wrong way." He continued and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

When we walked into the room of my home that had once been the living room and I turned on my heel after he closed the door. I walked forward until he was completely back against the door that had just closed. I kept as minimal space between us as I could without a part of my body touching his.

I kept my face even despite wanting to smile in satisfaction as he grew quiet from how close I was. I kept my eyes on his as I leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear "Unless there is another physical activity you want me to take part in, I suggest you let me be."

I could his heart hammering in his chest as the words spilled from my mouth and if I was honest, my own heart was beating a little faster than normal. I moved away from him and looked into his eyes to see an undeniable emotion that I'd seen countless times: lust.

I braced myself for him to pull me into a kiss and felt my whole body tense up at the idea of it. I wasn't sure if it was from fear or from a similar emotion to his own, but I was ready for anything.

What I wasn't ready for was for him to move away from me and walk to the chest that held the pair of punch mitts. He pulled them on and gave me a sly smile when he looked in my direction. I knew that I looked shocked but I should have been glad that he'd moved away from me. For some reason, I wasn't.

He held his hands up to me and I didn't hesitate to swing my fist directly at his. I threw in three strong hits before removing my gloves and we traded out. As soon as we were ready, he didn't hesitate to throw four hits in that knocked me back a bit.

He was easy to feel someone. He didn't look strong and it seemed as if a good gust of wind could knock him over but I knew better than that. He was strong in mind and body, a dangerous combination.

He removed the boxing gloves and was about to throw them back to me when I dropped the mitts on the floor. I moved in closer to him and didn't fail to give him a seductive look. I was scared but I wanted to see just how strong his will was.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently lifted my lips to his. He didn't deny me this time and wrapped his arms around my waist. My mind couldn't help but scream at me as I did this and for once, I wanted to listen to it. However, my body had other ideas in mind.

I didn't realize that we'd moved until my back gently hit the wall and his hands had moved to my hair, gently running his hands through it. He moved away from my lips and to my neck, making me feel something that I'd never felt. It was a feeling of warmth and want for the man that I'd been ready to kill not too long ago.

"Spencer." I moaned lightly as I tangled my hands in his hair.

Me saying his name must have made him realize what he was doing because he backed away from me. He was breathing heavy as he gasped out "We can't do this."

"I don't know if I should applaud you for your restraint or be insulted over how unattractive you find me." I said with a bit of a snort. If I was honest with myself, I was a little hurt that he seemed to find me so repulsive but there was no way I was about to admit that to him.

He looked at me shocked and asked "Why would you think I'm not attracted to you? Why the hell would it even matter to you? You push me away and then pull me back just to push me away again. What the hell do you want from me?"

I was speechless as I looked at him. I couldn't believe that he'd let his guard down so much to let me see what he was feeling, let alone for him to be so blunt about it.

As he saw that I wasn't going to say anything, he picked up the mitts and threw them back in the chest. He didn't turn to look at me as he said "Good night, Trinity."

He walked to his room and closed the door behind him, leaving me standing in my living room with the feel of his kiss still lingering on my lips and his words still fresh in my mind.

What was I doing? I'd never intentionally hurt him but I found myself wanting to go and apologize, to comfort him. These weren't feelings that I was familiar with but they were strong.

I walked to his door and raised my hand to knock until I pulled it back. I forced myself to turn away from his door and walk to my own room. It was better if I acted like I didn't care. It was better if he hated me.

It would keep him from getting hurt.

 *****So it's been forever since I updated. I am so sorry about the long wait. My life has been hectic these past few months because of several unfortunate things. I hope that I will able to update more often. I want to say thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and the support that all of you have given for this story. You are all my inspiration to keep writing. Don't forget to R &R and thank you for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**~SPENCER POV~**

It had been a week today since my fight with Trinity. We hadn't spoken to each other outside of when we were with my team and we'd come back to her home to have our doors closed. I hated it. I hated being angry with her but I hated that I felt anything for her more than that. She was still a criminal and I knew that this wouldn't work.

If I was honest with myself, I also knew that a part of me was going to die inside when I said goodbye to her. In a strange way, I would rather her hate me and see her everyday than her love her and tell her goodbye. I took a breath before getting out of bed and started walking to my door. I couldn't let her hate me. I was the one person that she seemed to trust and I wasn't about to throw it in her face. Damn what everyone else thinks… even myself.

I pulled the door open and was surprised to see Trinity's blue eyes staring up at me with a hand raised like she had been about to knock. She gave a shy but cocky smile before lowering her hand by her side.

"I'm glad to see that you opened the door. Look, I wanted to apologise for my behavior lately. I thought that the best thing for us would be to hate each other." She took a steadying breath before saying "For whatever reason, I can't hate you. There is something between us that just won't be ignored no matter how fucking hard I try. My point is, I won't act like that anymore. I understand if you hate me but I'm not lying to you or myself anymore. I don't care how much JJ hates me or how much the rest of your team can't wait to see me locked up. You deserved the truth and I'd rather own the fact that a part of me cares about you than run away from it like a damn child."

I found myself unable to say anything as her words sank in. The logical part of me knew that she had said them but there was another side of me that couldn't believe it was true.

"Well… since there is nothing else to say I'm not going to run to my room to scream and cry like a bitch. Instead, I'll do the nature thing and go throw myself off the tallest building. Scouts honor." she said with a little salute before turning to walk away.

Words had always been something I was good at. I'd never had difficulty saying what needed to be said but now wasn't the time for talking and it made me nervous. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to me to press my lips to hers. She made a small sound of shock before pulling her inside my room and closing the door. I leaned down and picked her up bridal style as my tongue slid between her parted lips.

I'm not sure when we made it to the bed but I felt it hit my knees and laid her down on it. She tangled her hands in my hair and I moved us so we were in the middle of the bed. I pulled her calf over my hips and pressed my hips into her's.

I knew that I was hard and for a moment, I forgot about her past experience until she broke the kiss and buried her face into the pillows. I moved away from her so fast that I fell off the bed. I made a small sound of surprise as my butt hit the floor and heard Trinity giggle from the bed.

I knew that my cheeks were a shade of red and couldn't bring myself to look up at her. I looked up at her with a smile on my face before saying "I never said I was graceful."

"Then please don't pick me up again. I've avoided being dropped until this point." She said with a laugh. I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow until she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine in a quick kiss.

"I am not promising anything." I told her and she laughed before reaching her hand out to me. I got up off the floor and grabbed her hand before crawling back into bed with her.

She put her head on my bare chest and listened to the sound of my heart beat. "So we aren't denying this anymore."

"No." I felt a smile playing on my lips as I kissed her forehead.

She moved so that her legs were on either side of my hips and looked deep into my eyes before asking "What now?"

I raised my hand to push her hair out of her face and said "We enjoy our time together. Take things slow."

"Until it's time to say goodbye." she said with a firm voice.

When I looked into her eyes, I could see that her expression was unreadable but I knew mine wasn't. There was no need to hide anything from her anymore. I couldn't say anything so I only nodded.

"Let's just make this easy for us." She said before placing her hand over mine that was resting on her face. "Don't love me and I won't love you."

I nodded in agreement but I didn't know what else to say. I'd agreed not to start falling in love her. I knew as I looked at her that I'd started falling for her from that first kiss.

 *****What's this? Another update? In two days? I couldn't help but write another chapter after all the lovely reviews from the last chapter. Each review brightens my day and thank you for the well wishes. Thank you for reading and don't forget to R &R. **


	20. Chapter 20

**~TRINITY POV~**

I could smell the coffee brewing as I walked out of my room the next morning and was surprised to see Spencer sitting in the living room reading a book, still in his pajamas from last night. We hadn't talked long after what I'd said but we'd fallen asleep in each other's arms, something that was new to both of us.

He looked up at me with a blank expression in his eyes and held my gaze for a moment before asking "What is the significance of Lengyel?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, not sure I had heard him right. "It means pole in Hungarian."

"I didn't ask what it mean, I asked what the significance of it was." He said with a pure form of an interrogator.

I kept my tone even as I said "I'm not going to answer you if you interrogate me. We're passed the stage of accused and profiler. If you are going back on last night then get the hell out of my house"

"I'm not interrogating you. I know absolutely nothing about you except for the story about your mother and the fact that you seem to hate everyone you come in contact with." His tone was softer but still almost interrogating.

"You know that I was raped and that my father abandoned me to be killed at the bank." I spat the words out before I even had a chance to think about them. I regretted the decision to do so immediately when the hurt flashed in his eyes.

He didn't say anything else as he lifted his coffee to his lips. I honestly don't know what could have been said to make the situation better. We stayed in moments of silence for what seemed like forever until I finally couldn't take it.

Leave it to me to make an ass of myself. I took a deep breath before saying "Same rules apply as they did when we first met. How much about me do you want to know?"

He didn't hesitate as he said the word "Everything."

I kept my composure calm but on the inside, I could feel my heart racing in my chest. Everything? He wanted to know everything? I didn't want to know everything about me and I damn sure didn't want anyone else to know.

"You know that means that you have to tell me everything about you then, right?" I asked and he nodded.

I took a breath before walking over to the coffee pot in my small, awkward looking kitchen. I poured myself a cup full before walking over and sitting next to him. "If your wanting to know everything about me because you think it might help the situation with the girl, it isn't going to help you with anything. I want her home safe but time is almost up. We both know what's going to happen soon."

He nodded before saying "I want her home safe. I want all this to be over but… I don't want to see you locked up."

I was surprised to hear these words come out of his mouth as easy as they did. He had been wanting me thrown under the prison not long ago and now, here we were. Sitting on my living room floor, drinking coffee, and telling each other everything. Damn, what a whirlwind.

I didn't really know what to say to what he said so I decided to answer his question. "When my dad and I would rob banks, we'd meet at this old abandoned ice rink. My mom loved ice skating when she was a kid and I used to visit the one she skated at all the time after her death. My said that it was my own, personal North Pole. When I got older, Lengyel became our code word for when he was ready to meet but no one ever knew where."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he had a smile on his face. It wasn't one of victory, but was one of compassion. I cleared my throat and made a gesture for him to speak now. He moved his hand away from his coffee cup and laced his fingers with mine and, surprisingly, I didn't move away from him.

"My mom was a teacher and she used to read me history books but when she wanted to go outside, we'd go to the park. I can remember her pushing me on the swing as a kid and telling me that I was going to do great things with my life. I wish we would have had more of those days but she was ill." He said and I squeezed his hand gently as he finished speaking.

I tried to give him a comforting smile as I said "She loved you. I could tell from the emotion in your eyes."

His smile was small but it was there nonetheless. "What about your dad? Do you think he loved you?"

I laid back against the wall and stared straight ahead but my hand didn't move from his. "I think my dad is broken. I don't mean in the sense of a broken heart but just… broken. He can't feel… anything."

He was about to say something else when his phone buzzed next to him. He grabbed the phone and said "It's JJ."

"My favorite person." I made no effort to hide the sarcasm in my voice as I said the words. I saw the corner of his mouth lift as if he was going to smile before he let it go.

"Someone left a note at the police station. I have to go." I watched as he stood up and felt my heart race a bit for an unknown reason.

I stood up and confusion was written all across his features. "I'm not staying at the house all day. I'm going with you so I suggest you just go with it."

"I wasn't going to argue." He gave me a smirk before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a deep kiss. My heart started racing, this time the reason was obvious.

 **~SPENCER POV~**

We walked into the police station and I couldn't help but notice JJ bristle as I walked in. More specifically, when Trinity walked in. She kept her distance away from me and walked straight over to Morgan with a smile on her beautiful face.

"How are you doing, kid?" He asked her and I could tell since she'd taken the bullet for him, they were on their way to better terms.

She put a hand to her wound and said "Turns out, getting shot hurts like a son of a bitch. Good thing it wasn't my first one."

Rossi snorted and I could tell that he liked her, even if he hated to admit it. Hotch was indifferent to her and looked to me before gesturing for fme to walk over. I looked down on the desk where he'd been gesturing for me to walk to and found numbers drawn on a piece of paper.

"Does this make any sense to you?" He asked and as I examined the note closer, there was nothing that could have possibly registered.

 **27-13 27-18 27-7 27-2**

Penelope walked over in a colorful pink and blue outfit before asking "Could it be dates?"

"It wouldn't correspond to a date. The numbers are too high." I said and I couldn't help but stare at the numbers.

I heard footsteps approaching and could tell from their soft fall that they were Trinity's so I didn't look up. At least, not until the tension hit.

"Back off. This is crime evidence. Maybe it's the combination to a lock on a safe. Bank robbing is a specialty for the criminal in the room." JJ growled and I saw Trinity go stiff at the accusation.

Trinity stood toe to toe with JJ and said "You back the fuck up. You forget that I'm also a lethal killer. Do you really think that pissing me off is a good thing?"

"Are you threatening me?" JJ asked and I saw her hand on her gun.

"No." Trinity said with a tone that was all business. "I'm telling you that if I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't have time to pull the gun out and shoot me. Neither would your friends. I don't have any reason to harm you unless you deal damage first."

JJ opened her mouth to say something when Hotch interrupted. "Enough."

Trinity walked over without another look at JJ and stared at the note for only a moment before backing away from it. She didn't hide the anger on her face as she turned her back on everyone.

"Burn it. Burn the goddamn thing." Anger was laced in every word she spoke and I could tell that whatever this note meant was very personal to her.

Hotch stood up and spoke with a purely business tone "It's evidence. It had to be kept for-"

"I said burn the fucking thing or I'll do it myself!" She shrieked and I could tell that she was only a moment away from losing the control that she had.

I didn't think twice before I walked over to her and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I didn't know how she would react but I had to do something.

"Trinity, what the hell is it?" I asked and she didn't back away from me but she didn't lean into me either. She was stiff and being overly cautious.

She looked into my eyes and I could see the pain, fear, and loss in her pale blue eyes as she said "You asked me this morning if my father loved me. I told you he was broken and not able to feel love. My answer is no."

I didn't get to ask anymore questions before she backed away from me. Rossi came up behind her and with more compassion than I'd seen since we started working together said "Trinity, we want to help. We need to know what this note means so we can do that."

"This has nothing to do with the little girl." She said in a broken voice.

"There is nothing more we can do for the little girl except let the time finish up." Rossi paused before saying "Maybe there is something we can do for you though."

She looked up at him shocked before asking "Why?"

"It's what we do." Rossi's words were sincere and it was written all over his face. Somewhere between this hell with Angelo and now, Trinity had become a part of his life too.

She looked into my eyes and I knew that she was waiting for me to give her the okay on this decision. I hoped my gentle smile would be encouragement for her to try to trust not only me, but the rest of the team as well.

She said nothing but only answered with a nod before looking to Hotch. "The numbers are letters of the English alphabet."

"There are only twenty-six letters of the English alphabet." Morgan stated confused and Trinity placed her hand on the paper to point to the dash.

"My father loved math as a kid. The dashes are subtraction signs." she explained.

I examined them closely as she spoken until I had coded the numbers to letters and the result was an unfamiliar word. "That doesn't make sense. It's not a word."

"It would only make sense to the person it was directed to." Penelope said and looked to Trinity.

Trinity looked at the paper and gave a broken smile as only one word spilled from her lips.

"Nity."

 ** *****I thought of the code on my own and figured it would be an interesting add in if Trinity and her father had a language all their own. I want to say thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter, they truly made my day. As always, thank you for reading and don't forget to review.****


	21. Chapter 21

**~SPENCER POV~**

"What does Nity mean?" JJ asked and I watched as Trinity closed herself off from all of us.

Rossi gave her an encouraging look before she spoke. "Nothing special."

JJ lost her patience at that point and said "This isn't a negotiation. We need to know what this means and we need to know it now."

"That's enough, Jennifer." I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth anymore than I could control the harshness of my tone.

I could see the hurt flash across her face and the shock across everyone else's. I wasn't sure what emotion was written on my face but I knew that it was something that wasn't seen often.

"Reid." Hotch scolded and I looked to him with a blank expression on my face. "We don't have time for a fight between agents."

I echoed his frustrated gaze and said "We don't have time for any fights."

Rossi stepped in then and said "Enough is enough."

Trinity looked to JJ and said "I want to help. I don't want Carrie or anyone else to end up dead and I want to help. You have got to trust me though."

JJ stared at her for a moment before saying "If you hurt a member of my team, I'll kill you."

"Fair enough." Trinity said and gave a sarcastic smile that I couldn't help but laugh about.

I heard laughter come from somewhere in the room followed by "Trinity wouldn't hurt anyone unless she had to. It's her father you should worry about."

Trinity stiffened at the sound of the voice and looked to the source. There in the doorway of the police station was the man who had been there when Trinity was shot along with Carrie. The girl seemed perfectly fine but completely terrified.

"I came by to let all of you know that I've decided to let the girl go early. She is of no use to me anymore and she hasn't been harmed in anyway." He said and I then realized who this bastard was.

Carrie ran from his side and straight to Hotch and Morgan. They immediately stepped in front of her protectively and made sure that she wasn't where he could get in reach of her.

"Trinity, my dear. You have become quite a beauty." He said with a charming smile that made me sick to my stomach.

I was about to move my hand to my gun when Trinity said "Don't draw them. He's got guns all over this place. He's not stupid enough to come alone or unarmed."

Angelo made his way across the room as if it was a casual thing. Trinity stepped protectively in front of JJ as Angelo held his hand out. I felt anger boil in my blood as he reached up and touched Trinity's face. Her eyes held enough fire in them to burn an entire continent as she looked up at the man she hated so much.

"JJ, walk to Rossi and don't do anything stupid." She said without taking her eyes off of Angelo.

He gave a crooked smile and said "Yes, JJ. Don't do anything that you might regret."

She shocked all of us by hesitantly moving from Trinity's side. I could see that JJ realized that Trinity wasn't the biggest threat in this case. Trinity made a gesture with her hand for JJ to move away from her and this time, JJ listened without hesitation.

When Angelo moved his hand, there was a red stain on Trinity's cheek and there was no question that it was blood. "My cocaine has been transported and sold. However, there is another debt that no amount of money can settle."

"Fuck you." She growled and slapped his hand away from her face.

"We've already gone that route, Trinity." I watched as Trinity's eyes turned glassy and I felt my fist clench.

A crooked smile spread across Angelo's face and I felt Penelope lean into me and could feel something wet hit my sleeve. I didn't have to look at her to know that tears were spilling down her face as she watched the exchange.

Trinity looked at him again before asking "What do you want?"

"I want your father delivered to me in the next three months or I want you in his place. If one of these is not met at the deadline, this little town will run red with blood and I will take what is rightfully mine." Anger and cruelty was deep in his features and I fought the urge to draw my gun and empty it in his body.

Trinity said nothing and I knew that there were no words that needed to be exchanged between the two. He backed away from Trinity and made his way to the door after that. He stopped to look at me and I could tell that my gaze was pure hate but I didn't bother to hide it. I didn't want to hide the hate I had for this bastard. He'd hurt Trinity so deeply and now he was playing her right in front of my eyes.

He snorted before walking out of the door and getting into a car outside. Trinity stood in the middle of the room and didn't look at any of us as she walked to the back of the station, not looking at any of the team, the deputies, or the sheriff who had a smug smile on his face.

"Reid, we need to talk." Hotch said and I nodded before looking to Penelope and she hugged me before walking to Morgan. He wrapped her in his arms and I could see that her makeup was running down her face.

I was walking after Hotch when JJ said "Spence…"

I stopped before hugging her tightly and she wrapped her arms around me. I let my tone drop to a softer one than I'd had earlier before saying "I know. It's okay."

She let me go then and I walked to where I'd seen Hotch enter the sheriff's small office. I closed the door behind me and looked to Hotch.

"We need to find her father, Reid." I looked at him shocked and felt anger spread through me but I kept my composure calm.

I raised an eyebrow at him before saying "We're going to give him what he wants?"

"No." Hotch said and then I was truly lost on what he had planned. "We need to find her father to put him away and the Blood Dog's."

I felt myself calm down as the words registered in my mind. "How do you plan on doing that?"

He sat down in the chair and said "Trinity is going to have to help us because she's important to both of them in some way."

"You want to use her as bait in other words?" I asked and kept myself from telling him exactly what I thought of the idea.

Hotch nodded before saying "Reid, she's still a criminal. We put criminals away. She's may not be as dangerous as Angelo and her father, but she is still a threat to society."

I ran my hand through my hair as my frustration grew and said "Hotch, she doesn't deserve that. We both know that."

"I also know that there is something going on between you two and it needs to stop now." He said and stood from the chair. I kept my expression levelled as his dark eyes stared into mine.

I crossed my arms over my chest and said "Hotch, I respect you as my team leader and my friend but what goes on in my personal life has nothing to do with you."

"Your personal life has nothing to do with your job until they collide. Trinity is a part of your job as a profiler and has become a part of your personal life." He said with an even tone and I knew that he was thinking about Haley and the tragedy that occurred when his personal life and his job collided.

I let the frustration leave my body and looked at him with understanding as I said "Hotch, I'll talk to her and ask her for help. I won't use her to get to Angelo and her father."

"I know she wants to help and I have no doubts that she will. It doesn't change her future though." He said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

I looked up at him and said the words that I'd never thought I'd speak. "If you ask me to lock her up when this is over, I will leave the bureau. I won't be responsible for ruining her life more than it has been already."

He stared at me in shock but I had nothing more to say to him. I nodded before turning the knob on the door and walked out of the room. I could see everyone was calmer than when I'd walked into the office with Hotch but I couldn't let myself be calm.

I didn't speak to anyone as I made my way to the room where I knew Trinity was. She was alone and had a troubled expression on her face as she sat in the break room that was rarely ever used. She looked up when she heard my footsteps and I stood in the doorway, not wanting to make her feel more pressured than she already was.

"Nity is a nickname my dad gave me when I was about three years old. When we'd get separated from each other, he'd leave a note with my name on it to let me know that he was close by. That he could still see what I was doing." She said and I could hear the pain in her voice with every word.

I couldn't find words to say as I looked at her and she took a deep breath before saying "What happened today has nothing to do with you and doesn't change anything about how I feel about you. I know the difference between you and that bastard. Please don't treat me any different."

I walked into the room and didn't bother to close the door behind me. I could tell that she was confused as I began walking over to her and she stood up to say something when I pulled her to me to press my lips to her. I didn't want to think anymore. All I wanted was to feel her kiss and her body pressed to mine. The emotion behind this kiss was more than I had ever seen written on her face and more than I'd exposed to her myself.

There was a desperation that was followed by hurt, loss, hope, and uncertainty. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let myself get lost in the kiss. My tongue slipped between her parted lips and invaded her mouth, tasting the coffee's bitter taste that she'd been drinking moments ago.

"Oh God, why is my timing so bad?" I heard a voice say and we both pulled away in a hurry. We both looked to where the voice came from and saw Penelope standing in the doorway with a shocked expression.

 *****Wow this was an intense chapter to write. They got caught by Penelope and it looks like JJ has seen the light. I wanted to say thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you will all enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for reading and don't forget to hit that review button.**


	22. Chapter 22

*****There is a rated M scene in this chapter. I will be marking them as I go along for readers who prefer not to read these parts of a story.**

 **~SPENCER POV~**

I couldn't take my eyes off of Penelope's wide eyes and was about to say something when she said "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm still here." Trinity rested her hand on my lower back as she spoke and I couldn't help the calming feeling that it brought on.

"Penelope." I said and I didn't fail to miss the surprised look on her face. It was very rare that I actually called anyone by their first name. The only time I really did was when I wanted to distinguish office talk and normal talk. This wasn't office talk even if I was on the clock. Trinity was personal and whether Hotch approved or not, she was a part of every aspect of my life now.

She took a breath before saying "Boy wonder, you deserve to be happy but I just want you to be careful. Both of you have been through so much and I'm not really all that surprised that you two have something going on together."

I smiled at her rambling but made sure not to interrupt her. She took a deep breath before finally saying "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I wasn't there for your pain" she looked to Trinity with a sympathetic stare before turning to look back at me "but I was there for some of yours. As strong as you are, I know you can't take having everything ripped away from you. Not again."

I leaned forward and wrapped Penelope in a hug before saying "I know. I know you worry but it would be a lot worse if I tried to fight whatever is going on between me and her. I'm not even sure what it is."

Penelope pulled out of the hug before looking to Trinity. Trinity's face showed that she was unsure of what was going on as much as I was but she walked up and I rested my hand on her lower back. "If I've learned anything, it's that we are never sure how long something will last. I'm not going to put a label on whatever it is that we are doing for that very reason."

Trinity moved away from me in that moment and Hotch came around the corner to see the three of us standing in the room. "Go home for the day. We'll pick up where we are tomorrow. Everyone needs a clear head if we are going to make a decision."

I didn't do anything but nod before walking out of the room. I didn't have to look behind me to know that Trinity was right behind me and she made her way with me to the vehicle. We didn't say anything as we drove back to her home but I knew that the moment we had silence, there would be several things she wanted explained to her.

We walked through the door of her home and the moment it closed behind me, I turned to look at her. I was on the verge of saying something when she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I kissed her back only for a moment until I said "We need to talk."

"No." She said and moved away from me. I was worried for a moment that I'd hurt her until she gave me a small smile. "I'm done talking. I'm done hurting. I'm done watching everything fall apart in my life. More importantly, I'm done having my past haunt me. I don't want any more regrets than I already have."

I looked into her eyes and said "I don't want to wind up being your biggest regret. I care about you too much to do that."

I know we'd drawn a line at caring for each other but I was careful to not let her know just how much I cared for her. She looked at me with her soul in her eyes as she said "Then don't make me be another person that you will never have."

 **~Graphic Scene~**

I didn't understand what she was saying until she moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head to reveal her black lace bra and flat stomach. I felt my heartbeat speed up as she pulled her hands around to the front of her bra and unclasped it before letting it fall to the ground.

She looked at me naked from the waist up and didn't bother to cover herself up. My head was screaming at me that this was wrong but other parts of my body were in control now. I let my eyes wander slowly as I examined her beautiful blue eyes, her long brown hair, her kissable lips, the curve of her collarbone, until my eyes rested on the parts of her body that were now exposed to me.

I could see the scars on her body from everything she'd been through, the perfection of her athletic figure from the hard work that she'd put in to survive, and the beauty of her breasts. I removed my eyes from her body to look into her eyes, being careful not to move an inch from where I was standing.

She was the one to walk to me and grabbed my hand to rest it on one of the soft mounds. I could tell that she was frightened despite her calm appearance and I wanted to be sure that she was certain of what she was asking. I slowly lifted my other hand to cup her breasts and gently ran my hands over the soft skin before leaning my head down and taking one of her nipples in my mouth.

She gasped in surprise as my tongue made contact with one of the most sensitive parts of her body but made no move to get away from me. I lowered my hand to her back and circled my tongue around the soft bud before moving away and blowing on the wet skin, watching it harden from the cold air.

I was prepared to give the other one the same treatment when the urge to kiss her took over and I leaned up to pull her face to mine. I licked her parted lips before slipping my tongue between them and picking her up so that her legs were wrapped around my waist. I let my hands slide to her butt before I started walking us back to my bedroom.

The moment we entered the room, I didn't bother to close the door. Instead, I walked us over to the bed and gently laid her down on it. I kissed her softly once more before moving my hands to her jeans and unbuttoning them. I pulled her skinny jeans off along with her socks and boots before taking in the sight of her legs.

I was careful to leave her underwear on in case she had second thoughts, no matter how much I hoped she didn't. I gently placed kisses up her legs until I reached between her thighs and could feel the heat coming from her most private area. I looked up from her legs to keep my eyes dark eyes on her bright blue eyes as I pulled her black lace underwear down her legs and threw them to the side. I watched as her body flushed with every move I made.

"Wait." She said as I dipped my head between her legs. "You don't have to do that."

I kissed her inner thigh before saying "I want to. I want you to have as much pleasure as possible. Please let me do this for you."

She didn't say anything to confirm how she felt but I felt her legs relax as she opened them a little more. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that came from me when I leaned down and gently kissed her lower lips. I started off slow before letting my tongue go to the sensitive nub and placing a kiss directly on it. I then moved my hand to let one of my long fingers slide into her and heard her whimper lightly, giving me the okay to add another.

I let my finger slide in and out of her wet center as I sucked her clit, knowing that the double combination would cause her the perfect amount of pleasure. She began to moan more frequently and I could hear my name spilling from her lips the closer she got.

"Spencer…" She moaned and I knew then that she was close. I moved away before she could finish and she glared at me. "That's so not funny."

 **~TRINITY POV~**

Judging from the amused look on his face, I could tell he wasn't in agreeance with me. He leaned forward and kiss me without thinking. I didn't pull away from his kiss even though I could taste myself on his tongue. He pulled back and said "I'm not going to leave you wanting. I just want to make sure that you're ready for what's going to happen next."

"Well…" I said and threw my leg over his hips to roll him onto his back. "I can't say that I've ever wanted something so much so I'm pretty sure that I'm ready."

His suit pants were soft against my bare skin and I didn't know entirely what I was doing but I decided to just go for it. I leaned down and gently nuzzled his neck as I loosened his tie. I leaned away from him and threw the tie on the floor before making quick work of his shirt. I didn't have the patience that I'd seen girls have in the romance movies where they would unbutton their lover's shirt and tease them with kisses in between. I had enough patience to undo two of the buttons and then pull it over his head before tangling my hands in his hair and kissing him as he laughed at my impatience.

What had this man done to me? I'd never allowed myself to need someone so bad but here I was. I was unable to do the smallest of task without kissing him now and I had no idea how I was going to cope after this. I gently grinded my hips against his and was surprised when he pressed down on my lower back to keep me there for a moment, allowing me to feel how hard he was through his pants.

A blush covered his cheeks as cleared his throat. "Sorry."

I pecked his lips before saying "Don't be. It's nice to know how much you want me."

"If I'm honest, I've wanted you since the day we met. There was just something about you that drove me absolutely wild." He said and I didn't hide my smile as I unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs as he'd done with my jeans.

I removed his sock and shoes with his suit pants before making my way to his boxer briefs. They were a shade of gray and were the only thing that separated us from complete nudity. I looked up at him with an evil glare in my eyes before leaning down. He propped up on his elbows as I lifted my hand to rub him through his boxers, feeling his hard length and buy some time to help me relax.

I slid my hand under the material and wrapped my hand around his length, causing him to groan softly. I let my hand wander to the end until I found the tip of his erection and let my finger gently run over it. I removed my hand from his boxers before pulling them down and throwing them to the side.

I examined his body the same way he'd done to me only moments ago, allowing myself to take in every beautiful detail. I wrapped my hand around his hard length again before leaning down and taking the tip of him into my mouth, surprised to find a salty taste on my tongue.

I didn't really know what to expect considering I was too young for any talks when my mom had passed and my father never wanted to talk about anything other than robbing banks. The only sexual encounter I'd ever had wasn't by choice but I quickly cleared that thought out of my head. I wasn't going to let my past ruin what was happening right now.

"Trinity." Spencer moaned and repeated my name like a prayer as he kept his hand fisted in the sheets next to him. I took this as a sign to back away from him and moved to straddle his hips.

He looked into my eyes with an unsure expression before saying "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure about you." I said without a moment of hesitation. He was the only thing that I would ever be sure of in my life but that was the only thing that mattered right now. The two of us and the time we had together right now.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his as he rolled us over so that I was on my back. I let my legs fall open and felt minor discomfort as I felt the tip of his erection slip into my body. I kept my eyes locked on his as he allowed one smooth thrust for him to slip into my wet center. I was surprised in the sense of how full I felt. I felt complete for the first time in my life and was surprised to find that this felt right.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and tangled my hands in his hair to pull him back down to kiss me. I whimpered lightly as he pulled out of my body only to have him slide inside of me again and gently rub against my hips. He repeated this motion a few times until I had to close my eyes from the pleasure I was feeling.

I could hear myself moaning his name and didn't care how desperate I sounded because it only seemed to encourage Spencer to go faster. He attached his lips to my neck and I thought that there was no way I could feel any better than I did until his hand reached between my legs and rubbed the sensitive area where we joined.

I dug my nails into his back as my world went up in white flames of pure ecstasy. When I was able to open my eyes again, I saw that Spencer was looking down at me with a smile on his face and sweat dotting his brow but lust still remained in his brown eyes. I pulled him back down to kiss me and allowed my body to clench around him lightly, pushing him over the edge. He buried his face in my neck as he moaned out my name, letting his body release everything.

 **~End of Scene~**

He laid on top of me for a moment before realizing that his weight was too much and moving to lay beside me. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly before reaching up to his face and gently brushing some of the hair out of his eyes.

I leaned in and allowed myself to cuddle him as our bodies came back down from their highs. He wrapped his arms around me and I tucked myself into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Any regrets?" He asked while tracing patterns on my back as he held me close.

I yawned lightly before nestling into him and saying "No."

I desperately hoped it would stay that.

 *****Well… it's official. Penelope knows and it looks like Trinity has decided to take a leap with Spencer. Is this a good thing? Bad thing? What could she have meant by saying that she didn't have any regrets yet? Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I love seeing the reviews and knowing that you guy are enjoying the story. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**~SPENCER POV~**

I woke up the next morning alone and as I listened, I couldn't hear Trinity walking anywhere inside of the house. I looked over and saw that I had three missed calls from JJ and a text message from Garcia urging me to get to the police station. I got out of bed and got dressed quicker than I had in my life before walking outside.

I felt a bit of relief as I saw that my car was still parked out front but still didn't see Trinity anywhere in sight. I wasn't sure if I was worried about one thing or the thousands of possibilities running through my mind.

I tried to clear my mind as I pulled up to the police station. I got out of the car and walked inside the door of the station to see that my team had all eyes on me. I was about to open my mouth to apologize when Garcia walked over to me with a full cup of coffee.

"You look a little weird without a cup of coffee in your hand, boy wonder." She said as she went to stand between Morgan and JJ, who I could see was starting to show from her pregnancy. No one else said anything but I could feel that there would be questions later.

The sheriff walked in then and glared at me before asking "Where's your murderess?"

I had to remind myself of the coffee in my hands so that I wouldn't ball my fist up. I took a breath before drinking a sip of my coffee, not even dignifying his question with a response. I was thankful when Hotch took over and said "You said this was urgent. What's Trinity got to do with this?"

"More than you think." He said with a grin and it was full of malice. He walked to the T.V. and placed a DVD inside before turning it on.

A man popped up on the screen that was looking down at his shoes. He was sitting in a chair that very closely resembled a thrown and wore a leather jacket, white button down, black slacks, and a pair of black steel toes. He had shaggy black hair that reached his shoulders and I could see the evil smile on his face as he toyed with a gun.

"I'm going to assume that Cash was smart enough to put the DVD player in for the B.A.U. to watch. I may be overestimating his intelligence but I decided to do this little recording anyway." The man said in a thick accent.

It occurred to me then that the sheriff's name was Cash. We'd been here for months and I'd never bothered to learn his name, something that I would have felt bad about if he were actually a decent human being.

"I've heard about Angelo Moravis' little deal and I am willing to help under certain circumstances. I want four million dollars and I want Trinity to deliver it." He said and didn't bother to look at the camera.

I looked at Hotch before saying "Absolutely not. How do we know this isn't another crazed killer who wants money and to kill the one person who can help us?"

Laughter broke from the screen and I felt my blood boil as I looked at it. "I imagine your Dr. Reid is saying anything he can to keep her away from me. Who are you to deny me what I want?"

With those last words, he lifted his head and I was struck with what was revealed. His smile was sarcastic, he had sharp cheekbones, and a strong nose. These were nothing compared to his eyes. Looking at me was the exact mirror image of Trinity's eyes. The light blue that reminded me of a clear blue sky turned dark as if a storm were headed our way.

I looked up at the man on the screen and felt my blood boil the more I looked at him. "Who is this bastard?"

"Agoston Csintalan." A female voice said and I didn't have to look behind me to see that it was Trinity.

Despite knowing who it was, I turned around to look at her. She was breathtaking and looked fiercer than I'd ever seen her. She looked ready for a fight and I couldn't help but wonder if she knew something that we didn't.

She kept her distance from me as she walked over to Cash. She and the sheriff locked eyes with polar opposite looks. She had a look of hate and anger while his eyes were full of fear. I hadn't noticed at the time that Cash had looked so afraid.

He said nothing as she walked over and pulled the DVD from the player. She examined it for a moment before asking "What did he leave?"

Cash shook the fear out of his eyes before saying "None of your damn business. For all we know, you are an accomplice."

"Cash… you know he's going to come for you one day. What I'm asking is did he leave something for me or something for you?" She spoke as if this was a normal situation and it chilled me how calmly she was handling this situation.

The sheriff looked to one of the deputies before saying "Go get it."

The deputy left and the room was silent until he got back. He returned with a black book that looked to be the first edition of its copy. Trinity opened the book and I could see that the pages were starting to yellow and that the words were written in what must have been Hungarian.

"Does that mean anything to you?" Cash asked and Trinity continued to look through the book until she stopped suddenly.

I watched as her fierce eyes turned to glass as she stared at the page. "Sadistic bastard."

Hotch walked over to examine the book when she closed it. She looked up from it long enough to give him a warning glare. She looked down at the book again before throwing the book on the floor. We didn't have time to react before she pulled a match from her pocket and set the book ablaze before our eyes.

None of us made a move to stop the fire because whatever it contained had left her haunted. I'd never seen her so afraid in my life and I felt my heart beat faster every moment she looked at the burning book. I wanted so much to see what her eyes were telling but she didn't look up until the book was nothing but a pile of ash.

She looked to Hotch after the fire was out and said "He wants Angelo dead and he knows how to do it. He needs your teams help to pull it off."

Rossi walked forward and said what was on all of our minds. "Trinity, the book had something in it."

She walked away from the pile of ash and made no move to look any of us in the eye as she walked out of the building. I didn't hesitate to follow her out the door despite how unstable I knew she was. I knew that there was a higher chance of her trying to kill me than talk to me at this point but I couldn't leave her to hurt alone. Not now.

"Spence," JJ said as she grabbed my arm. I looked back at her willing to argue with anything that she had to say. "Let her go. We need to figure out how to catch Angelo and Agoston without Trinity getting killed in the process."

Morgan shrugged before saying "We need your head in the game, kid. It's not going to be easy to keep her safe without a plan."

Penelope leaned into Morgan's arm as she said "You know her better than the rest of us. That's already giving us a head start on these jerks."

"Reid, we won't let you lose someone else." Hotch's words surprised me and I looked around the room.

I saw the smiles on each of my teammates and realized that they all knew. They may not know exactly what's going on but they knew what I felt at that moment for her. I realized then that I wasn't going in on this situation alone and hoped that this time, we would be able to keep her safe.

"Thank you." I couldn't stop my voice from sounding shaky.

Penelope walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck as she said "Family's look out for each other. Don't forget that, boy wonder."

"C'mon, pretty boy. We're going to need those brains of yours to get us started." Morgan said and we all laughed, letting the tension in the room disappear.

 **~TRINITY POV~**

I opened the door of the house when I finally reached it and finally let the tears fall down my face that I'd fought to hide at the station. I slid down my door and clutched my heart as I tried to stop it from breaking.

I couldn't get the image out of my head that my father had left in that book. I could have kicked myself for being so stupid. I knew better than to let my heart get involved with someone and to let it be so open. How could I have been so stupid?

The image would have been a picture perfect memory had there not been a dark meaning behind it. I could see myself wrapped in Spencer's arms, my hands tangled in his hair, and a smile playing on our lips as we were leaned in close. My father had let me know without words that he knew about us and that he planned to do something about without words.

I had no idea what was going to happen between us when Spencer and I had first started spending time together but I knew that if it had gone too far, there would be a price to pay. It was too late to turn back and last night had taken a mile too far. I was going to lose him somehow and I didn't know if I could take it. I'd lost my mother, my brother, my innocence, and now… I was about to lose the man that I had tried so hard not to love.

"Tears? That's new." A man's voice said from across the room.

I stood from the ground and threw the glass that had been sitting on the table next to the door. He carefully dodged it as it shattered only a few feet from him. "Get the fuck out!"

The bastard stepped out of the shadows and said: "I want to make a deal."

"I've learned to not make deals because they come with more consequences than you bargain for." I growled and pulled the gun out of my boot and aimed for the heart.

Laughter spilled from his voice and even in the shadows, there was no mistaking who it was. "Believe me, Trinity. This one will be one you can't refuse."

"Go to hell." I growled and was about to pull the trigger when he held up Spencer's F.B.I badge.

He waited until I lowered my gun before saying "I'm not the only one who knows, Trinity. Now, be a dear and throw the gun to the side."

I hesitated but reluctantly did as I was told. I didn't back down from my defensive stance or look away from him even as he threw Spencer's badge at my feet.

"I'm listening."

 *****So… not quite what you would expect to happen after a night of passion. What is the team planning and what is Trinity going to get herself into? Who was she talking to in her home? Her father, Angelo, or a newcomer? These will be answered next chapter. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter and for your support for this story. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

~TRINITY POV~

He lit a cigarette before taking a deep inhale and watching my reaction. I stood there calmly despite the want to take him down in that moment. I knew that he was right and that Spencer's life depended on whatever arrangement the bastard had in mind.

He dropped the cigarette to the ground of the wooden floor before putting it out with his boot and walking towards me. "No hug for you father?"

"You left me for dead if you remember correctly. You will be lucky if the favor is not returned." I growled before leaning down and picking up Spencer's F.B.I. badge. I was rather surprised that he'd left it but he didn't seem to have everything together this morning when he'd left.

"I never thought I would see the day when my murderess daughter's heart thawed. Not to mention that it was by an agent." He said and leaned against the wall.

I placed his badge on the table before saying "You said you wanted to make a deal and I agreed to listen. Was the deal a lie or are you just seeing how far you can push me before I shoot you?"

"My deal, darling Nity, is a simple one. I'll help you fake my capture and allow you to give me to Angelo right before we kill him. After that, you say goodbye to your F.B.I. agent." He said and felt my nails draw blood as they dug into the skin of my arm.

I arched an eyebrow at him and asked: "What if I refuse?"

He laughed a harsh laugh before saying "If you refuse, I kill Angelo, your agent, and his whole team."

"Why do you want him hurt so bad?" I growled and it was more feral than normal. I didn't need to hide how I felt about Spencer because it was obvious that my father knew already.

"It's not that I want him hurt." He stated before walking to me and tilting my chin so I looked into a mirror of my eyes. "I want our family safe. He is going to turn you in after this whole ordeal is over and I will not have a child of mine rotting behind bars."

I snatched out of his grasp and spat back at him "You already let one die. Why the hell am I any different from my brother?"

"You are mine, Trinity." He growled and I fought the urge to flinch away from him. "You will do as I say or the man you love will pay for your betrayal. You are lucky that I'm offering to kill him myself. Or would you rather have me hand-delivered him to Angelo?"

A thousand images flashed in front of my eyes and I turned away from him so that he couldn't see the tears that threatened to spill. "You're a cruel bastard."

"I take it that we have a deal then." I said nothing but I knew that he knew my silence was the answer. "I'll contact you again with a plan of how to get me to Angelo without making it obvious that we are working together, to kill him, and then disappear."

He knew that I wasn't going to speak any more to him and after a few moments of silence, he left. I gently closed the door behind him before turning around to walk to my punching bag. I had walked three steps before collapsing onto my knees. I put a hand to my heart and could almost feel it breaking in my chest and against my hand.

I'd heard many times that you could die from a broken heart and I now knew that it was the most painful way to die. Being soaked with gasoline and being set on fire, freezing to death in a lonely winter, or even starvation could not come close to the pain that was in my heart. It wasn't enough to die from, but a part of me began to wish that it was.

I'm not sure how long I sat on the floor but it was long enough to hear Spencer's car pull up. I took a deep breath before straightening up and going to open the door for him. He walked in and I could see that he looked exhausted from what must have escalated at the sheriff's department after I left.

"What is it, Trinity?" He asked as a worried look came across his face.

Almost every part of my soul was telling me that he needed to know the truth and to tell him of my father's plan. There was only one part that told me to lie and act as if everything was okay. For once, that part won out on the rest of me.

"Nothing. Let's get some rest." I said and grabbed his hand to pull him into the house. I looked past his shoulder to see a shadow watching in the distance.

I met those piercing green eyes for only a moment before closing the door, hoping that I wouldn't wake up to the smell of smoke and blood.

***So… I know that it's an extremely short chapter but I really wanted to write something to fill in some space after the last chapter. I hope everyone had a great New Years and I look forward to seeing what you all think of this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

~SPENCER POV~

It had been three days since I'd told Trinity that her father had sent us the video. Three days of trying to figure some way to keep her safe and put him and Angelo behind bars. Three days of her making as little contact with me as possible. In three days she hadn't looked me in the eye, touched me in any way, and made as little conversation as possible.

I was watching her spread the cream cheese on her bagel when I finally slammed my cup of coffee down on the counter and asked "What the hell is going on with you?"

She didn't even flinch at the tone of my voice or the sudden sound of the cup hitting the counter. Instead, she shrugged and said "I can't say that know what you are talking about, let alone care."

"Trinity, we both know that you aren't stupid and I find it really hard to believe that you don't care about what's going on. Why are you acting like this?" I softened my voice at the last part, trying to make her see that I was worried about her more than I was angry.

She took a bite of her bagel before saying "Like you said, I'm not stupid. What the hell are you expecting out of this?"

I looked at her in shock before saying "Why don't you tell me what's going to become of this?"

She took another bite of her bagel before saying "Absolutely nothing. You are going to help me bring in my father and Angelo, I'm going to leave or go to jail, and you are going to stay here and be an agent."

"Trinity, you know as well as I do that nothing is not what this is. You also know that my badge is on the line to keep you safe." I growled and felt anger spike in my blood with every word she spoke.

"Spencer," she started as she looked deeply into my eyes. "If you are referring to the fact that we slept together, that is exactly what I mean by nothing coming of this. I was ready to have sex with someone willingly and you happened to be there. You mean as much to me as someone off the street."

I felt all the anger leave my blood and every bit of sorrow fill my soul as her words sunk in. I had never once thought of Trinity to be cruel but all the evidence was laid directly at my feet in that moment.

"Then why tell me everything that you did? Give me one good reason why you told me what you did." I growled and she took the last bite of her bagel before tossing the plate in the sink.

She looked at me with all nothing but pure malice in her eyes as she said "You told me about a girlfriend that had a bullet put in her skull. I figured a sob story and a wild night in bed would perk your ass up a bit. Had I known that you would want something more, I wouldn't have bothered."

I felt all of my anger leave and as I looked at the woman I had fallen in love with, I felt my heart shatter. Every breath felt more like glass in my lungs than a wanted gulf of air. I grabbed my badge off of the counter and said nothing more to her as I made my way out of her home.

I wasn't stupid though. I knew that she hadn't meant a word of what she'd said but that she'd tried to hurt me to keep me away from her. I knew that she was keeping secrets from me and that her acting this way was for my safety. I heard her sobbing from outside and as much as I wanted to run back to her, I knew I couldn't.

Instead, I got into my car and slammed the door as if I were angry to give whoever was watching us a show. I drove off in a reckless way but I prayed that my act of hurt had been enough to draw her watcher's eyes on me.

She was trying to save me but I knew that I wasn't the one who needed the help.

Not this time.

~TRINITY POV~

I had barely been able to hold back tears as Spencer made his way out the door and sped off. I had collapsed to the ground shortly after he closed the door and had been unable to hold back my sobs of pain anymore. The emotions that I'd held back for so long were suddenly rushing through my veins and I felt hate, anger, sorrow, loss, and love all at the same time.

I felt my father's abuse, my mother's abandonment, the fact that everything that seemed good was taken, and the loss and love that I had for Spencer were breaking me down more than anything. I loved him. I loved him and that was why I had to hurt him. To keep him safe from anything to do with me.

I didn't have time to compose myself before my father walked through the door. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't offer him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. He took a few steps forward before saying "Nity…"

"I have nothing to say to you. You have taken everything from me. Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" I growled and finally raised my head to look up at him.

I looked into his eyes and saw an emotion that was very rare for either of us to show but it was one that I knew well. Regret.

"Trinity…" He started before taking a breath. "I never meant to hurt you. Everything I have put you through and everything that you have suffered, I had desperately hoped it would make you stronger. I know that there have been some things happen that made you suffer more in this life but I have always held your happiness above everything else."

I snorted as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You haven't done a very good fucking job of it."

"I have failed you as a father." He stated and I knew that there was more coming. "However, I have taught you to survive the cruelest and harshest obstacles."

"You win the world's worst for a father." I said before standing up and looking into his blue eyes. "You are all I have now. Regardless of the hell you have put me through, I still love you. I just didn't think you felt the same."

He smiled without any sign of happiness. "Nity, I love you more than I will ever be able to explain. I will keep you safe this time. That's a promise."

I hoped he would keep up with his promise before finally asking the question that would start the mission to end this mess. "How do we start?"

***Hey, everyone! I'm finally back with an update. I know this chapter was short but the next chapter will be a long and will be where things start to take a turn. I want to say thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I look forward to reading the ones for this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**~TRINITY POV~**

We pulled up at the station an hour later and I hesitated before walking in. I knew that I would have to see Spencer now and face the outcome of what I'd done. I'd shattered his heart and no matter what hate he held for me, I would always hate myself more. I would hate myself for taking the one person that I knew loved me unconditionally and throwing it in his face.

I had done it to protect his body and his heart. I hoped that if he hated me when Angelo killed me, it would be easier on him. That My death would not send him into a horrible set of mourning like I'd heard from the last woman he had given his heart to. I didn't want to be the cause of that kind of pain.

"In twenty-three years, I've never seen you shed tears for anyone or anything. Now that this agent has come into your life, your cheeks are stained with tears." My father said with what I could tell was surprise.

I didn't take my eyes off the door as I told him "I never wanted to lose someone again. I didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone and knowing it was my fault."

"You won't lose him, Nity." He said softly and I turned to face him. He gave me a reassuring smile. "He will live through this."

I laughed humorlessly at the butter words. "I have already lost him. I love him and because of this life, I can't be with him. I couldn't be selfish enough to ask him to give up everything for me. I can't risk him being killed because of me."

"Which is why you have to say goodbye. It's better for him to hate you and have a chance to find happiness than to love you and spend his life waiting for you to come back." My father had no emotion in his face and I knew that he had considered these choices when he'd chosen to have a life with my mother. There was a third choice that was unspoken but was well understood.

My father had made the choice to make my mother a part of this life and to make her leave everything she knew behind. I knew that her suicide had resulted from her wanting a normal life with him and seeing it slip by, being able to do nothing but watch it fade. In a way, that option was crueler than any other choice that he could have made.

"I know you've always said that you can't change the past so why bother dreaming about it but I have to know." My voice sounded pained to my own ears so I could only imagine what my father was hearing as I spoke.  
I didn't turn to look at him but I heard his intake of breath before he released it with a sigh. "I wish I would have given you up for adoption when your mother died. You didn't deserve this."

I didn't know whether to feel happy that he wanted me to have a better life or to be hurt that he wished for me to be out of his life rather than to stop my mother from committing suicide. That was in the past though.

My future was in the sheriff's department. No matter what it held after the doors opened.

 **~SPENCER POV~**

"I don't know how much of it was true but she's terrified of something." I repeated for the fourth time to my team members.

"Kid." Rossi often spoke the nickname to refer that I was younger than everyone but I could hear the double meaning this time. "Not only did she break your heart but she's more dangerous now than she was."

Penelope didn't look up from the keychain with a puppy on it as she spoke. "Boy Wonder, I'm all for your happiness but this isn't it."

JJ's expression told me that she was siding with Garcia at this point and I knew that this was going to be more difficult than I could have possibly grasped. "Reid, she's a sociopath. Anyone that would go at that length to hurt someone is a sociopath and we already know that she's a manipulative liar."

"Stop looking at this so close. Nothing in Trinity's profile says that she is a sociopath. She cares too much." I looked to Morgan as I spoke the next words. "A sociopath wouldn't have risked their life for someone that they knew hated them."

"I'm pregnant, Reid. I'm more pissed off than I've ever been in my life because of this psychotic bitch and you are asking me to not look at it so closely?" JJ crossed her arms over her now noticeable baby bump. She may have only been a few months pregnant but her temper was flaring worse now than when she was on the verge of having Henry.

"JJ." Hotch didn't need to say anything else for us all to understand that he'd come to a decision. "Reid, it's time. Trinity needs to be behind bars and we need to let the local police take over from here."

Cash smiled a triumphant grin before saying "I'll put the girl behind bars and her daddy can join her soon."

Laughter came from the front of the department as a man walked in and crossed his arms. "Now, Cash. I've been kind and haven't killed you yet but I would tread carefully."

Agoston pulled a gun from his belt and aimed it at Cash's head. He was about to speak when a hand reached up and moved the gun to the floor. "Enough."

I felt my heart both break and feel relief as I looked at her. She was dressed in torn black jeans, a bright blue tank top, and her standard combat boots. Her hair was all around her face and when I looked closer, I could see that her eyes were bloodshot and that her face looked as if she'd been crying not too long before.

"Well, are you going to shoot the bastards or not?" Cash yelled at us and I knew that it was relief I felt when no one raised their gun.

Trinity walked forward until she stood directly in the middle of her father and my team, or more specifically, me. She was dead centered between the two of us and I could tell that she had no intention of moving.

"I know that it would make more of you happy to put a bullet in my skull and to place my father in jail. I also know that all of you know what's been going on but that doesn't matter right now." She spoke as if she almost wished that someone would pull a trigger and I could tell by the way she avoided my eyes that she trying to ignore my presence. "What matters is that the Blood Dogs are still on the loose and we need to stop them now more than ever. If we're going to do that, we need to come to an understanding."

JJ's voice was the first to be heard and her words were more those of a snarl than a voice. "You reach out to hurt one of our own and then come back to ask for help?"

"I did what I did for reasons that you can't even begin to wrap your mind around." Trinity growled back and I knew that she wasn't going to offer an explanation.

Rossi looked to Trinity as a look of understanding crossed his face. "We do whatever we can to protect the ones we love."

Morgan looked at him with skeptical eyes as he said: "I'm not following you."

I didn't miss the look of relief on Trinity's face as Rossi gave her a nod of encouragement. "What do you need us to do?"

"If this goes wrong or I get any hint of betrayal from you or your father, you will never walk free again." Hotch had a voice that was all business when he spoke.

We knew he trusted Rossi but trusting two criminals was an entirely different story. Agoston let out a harsh laugh at the words, immediately causing my blood to boil.

Trinity said nothing as she looked into my eyes and despite my brain telling me to keep my guard up, my heart was telling me to grab her and keep her safe.

"Freedom was never an option." Trinity held a broken look in her eyes and despite her words being directed towards my team, her eyes were completely focused on mine.

I took a step toward her and when she didn't move away, I knew without a doubt that everything she said this morning was a lie. I'd known she was lying when she said it but having it confirmed gave me a peace that I couldn't quite describe. As much as I wanted to pull her into my arms, now was not the time.

"What do you want us to do?"

 *****I figured that I owed you guys another update after the last chapter. I felt like I needed to show that Trinity is not the heartless person she is trying to appear to be. Anyway, I wanted to tell you all that I appreciate the reviews on the last chapter and I look forward to seeing what you guys think about this one. R &R and thank you for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**~TRINITY POV~**

The ride home was more painful than any broken bone or bullet wound I'd ever received. I prayed that the plan we had made was foolproof and that we could all walk away from this but a voice in the back of my mind told me that it was a fool's dream. This dream was about as real as the man driving would ever look at me as more than a criminal. As more than a monster. I couldn't even look at myself differently now.

I didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before I was out of the vehicle and making my way through the door of the house. I didn't know where my father was going to stay for the night or why he'd left me alone with Spencer. Maybe it was because he wanted me to spend my last bit of time with him as an apology for the fact that he was forcing me to tell him goodbye.

I heard the door close behind me as he walked in but I couldn't turn to face him. I felt tears sting my eyes and a moment later, I felt them leaving streaks on my cheeks. I'd thought that my heartbreak was over and that I would be able to breathe without feeling the pain in my chest. Standing in front of him now I realized that that too had been a fool's dream. I'd heard stories about a broken heart healing by someone else's love but feeling it now made me realize that the ones who said that had never truly been in love.

"Trinity." He called my name softly and I knew that he wanted me to look at him but there was no way I could see his face right now. A part of me wanted to know what I would find in his eyes now that we were alone. He'd kept them cool as ice when we'd been in the sheriff's department but I wondered if now I would see the hate that he hid so well.

"I need to tell you something." I started slowly but quickly followed it with "I just can't look at you and tell you so please listen carefully."

I didn't have to look at him to know that he wanted to argue with my reasoning. I knew that he'd been trained that a person reveals their honesty through their face and not seeing mine would make him have to just trust me, something that would not be an easy task.

Not after what I'd done.

I listened as he took an intake of breath and then sighed, his unhappy agreement coming in clear. How annoyed he was didn't show as he asked softly, "What is it, Trinity?"

"There are no words for me to express how sorry I am. Spencer, I didn't want to get you trapped in this life. I didn't want to lose someone else because of the life that I was born into. The only way I was able to bring myself to hurt you was to protect you from what being with me will bring. I love you too much to be the cause of your death." I covered my mouth to keep the sobs from escaping but he didn't have to see my tears to know that I was falling apart. I could see my shadow trembling as each sob that I held back shook

my body.

I was so focused on trying to pull myself back together that I didn't realize that he'd moved to right behind me until he pulled me into an embrace, spinning me around so that my face was buried in his shoulder. The arm he had around my waist held me close while he ran his fingers through my hair with his other hand. He took me by surprise when his voice had a slightly teasing tone as he said: "It took all of this for you to tell me that you love me."

"Forgive me if I don't find this amusing." I voiced my irritation but wrapped my arms around his neck regardless, nowhere near willing to give up the closeness of his body next to mine.

He pulled back just far enough to look into my eyes as he said "The only thing that scares

me more than dying is not being with you. You are my reason to live. I would take Angelo's torture and your father's wrath a thousand years before I went an hour without knowing if I would ever see you again. I love you, Trinity Csintalan."

 **~SPENCER POV~**

I waited for her to push me away or for her to say something sarcastic but nothing came. She may have just confessed to me that loved me but I knew that it didn't mean she had changed her mind for a moment. Which is why what her actual reaction came at such a shock.

"Then show me." She said and didn't take a moment of hesitation to press her lips to mine so that I wouldn't have any doubts about what she meant.

After a moment of shock, I threw myself into the kiss before taking control of it and slipping my tongue between her parted lips. Her mouth tasted of a mint gum and the coffee that she'd been drinking while we were at the station but it also had a taste that belonged only to her. No amount of perfumes or liquors could ever capture the intoxicating and addictive taste of her mouth.

I started walking until she was pressed against my body and the wall that allowed her to wrap her legs around my waist while I lowered my hands to her butt to keep her from falling. I moved away from her to breathe but she was not going to allow her lips to leave my skin because a moment later she'd began kissing my neck. I tilted to the side to give her more access as I felt her tongue and teeth cover my neck and I knew that there would be plenty of physical evidence there tomorrow but I didn't care right now.

"We should go to your room." I couldn't help but notice how breathless I sounded as she moved away from my neck.

"No." She said as she pulled me down to the floor with her. She pushed on my shoulders telling me to move onto my back and then straddled my waist before saying "I don't want to wait."

 **~Graphic Scene~**

She then leaned down to roughly press her lips to mine but didn't give me a chance to respond back before she pulled away and her eyes focused on my belt. Her hands immediately started unbuckling them and she didn't waste a moment after that to unbutton and unzip the black slacks I was wearing.

After she was done with my pants I reached up and grabbed the hem of her tank top to pull it over her head and hooked my fingers under the bra to take it off at that moment as well. I put my hand on the small of her back to move her down enough where I could take one of her nipples into my mouth. She moaned at the contact and I was grateful that when I propped myself up on my elbows that she didn't move away from my mouth but seemed to lean in closer.

"Spencer…" she moaned as my tongue swept over her nipple and blew cold air onto it, causing her to shiver slightly.

She moved away from me to unbutton her own jeans and stood up to slip them and her underwear down her long legs and threw them aside. She then leaned down and I arched my hips upward so she could take my pants and boxers off, leaving me only in my shirt.

"I'm really sorry about this." She said before reaching the collar of my shirt and undoing the first button before tearing it apart the rest of the way. This act caused the buttons to go flying everywhere but I couldn't bring myself to care as I removed the ruined article of clothing from my body and threw it somewhere in the room.

She moved to straddle my hips before reaching between her thighs and gasping at the contact of her own fingers brushing her most sensitive area. This only stopped her for a moment before she wrapped her hands around my hard length, causing me to moan at the simple touch. I leaned back on my elbows and watched as she sunk down onto me, causing us both to gasp at the much-needed feeling.

The feeling of her around me was like a drug and it was one that I was glad to be addicted to. She leaned forward to put her hands on my shoulders to use for support as she gently raised her hips only to come back down again, causing both of us to moan. She wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me in for a kiss while my hands went to her hips so that when her hips came down, I thrust my hips upward causing the most incredible feeling to come over both of us.

We did this slowly at first until our more primal instincts kicked in and the steady rhythm was no longer enough. Our hips began to move faster and the feeling increased as her walls clenched around me and I was able to hit her pleasure spot every time. I had always preferred the slow intimacy that came with making love in the past but Trinity was different. She made me leave behind my thoughts and give in to pure instinct, something that I'd never given in to until I'd met her.

I could hear her ragged breathing as her nails dug into my back and I knew that she was close. I moved my mouth to her ear so she could hear me clearly when I said: "Come for me."

I increased the speed and this seemed to be what she needed as she screamed my name and her walls clenched tightly around me. I helped her ride out her orgasm as I continued to thrust in and out of her body until her breathing returned to normal.

I couldn't wait any longer and rolled her onto her back to pull her leg over my shoulder so that I was able to slip in and out of her body with ease. The sensation was incredible but I felt that my release was just out of reach until she looked up at me. "I love you, Spencer."

I didn't give her a reply in the form of words but instead crushed my lips to hers and buried myself deep inside of her as my orgasm took control of my senses. I knew before I moved away from her that her lips would be swollen the next day from the passionate kisses but I couldn't help but feel proud to know that we would both be marked as belonging to each other.

 **~End of Scene~**

She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid on the floor for a while before I got on my knees and pulled her with me before standing up. She laughed softly as she laid her head on my shoulder and asked: "Are you not comfortable with the idea of sleeping on the floor?"

"You forget that I have nine years on you and when you hit thirty, you'll understand why I said no to the floor." I told her as we made our way into her room. I gently laid her on the bed before grabbing the covers off of the floor and laying down next to her. I threw the comforter over us before pulling her to me and resting my chin on top of her head.

She laughed before asking "So does that mean I can call you my old man?"

I laughed as I leaned in to kiss her forehead before saying "Not a chance."

In the middle of the hell that we are enduring, it was nice to end today with laughter and tangled up with the woman of my dreams.

 *****It's an update! Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter and I you are all still enjoying this story. Also, if I have any fans of How to Train Your Dragon, I started a story based on that not too long ago and would be thrilled if you guys would check it out. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

~SPENCER POV~

I stretched out on the bed and went to pull Trinity close when I felt that her side of the bed was empty. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair before seeing that a chair was in front of the bed with a sketchpad and a pencil was in the seat instead of Trinity. I couldn't help but get curious as to what she could possibly be writing down that she didn't want me out of her sight. I felt my heart drop as I had the idea of a goodbye note waiting for me instead of her and I got up to grab the notebook but waited until I sat on the edge of the bed before examining it.

There wasn't the first word written on there but instead a drawing. I was learning something new about the woman I loved every day and this delicate detail was stunning. She had sketched an image of me laying in bed with the covers just covering my hips and I couldn't help but notice the incredible detail she'd put into the drawing. She had the blanket creases, my slight stubble where I hadn't shaved in two days, my messy hair, and even small shadows under my eyes.

"Well Dr. Reid, are we investigating already this morning?" I looked up and saw Trinity standing in the doorway wearing only my shirt and a smile. She didn't look upset in the least but she almost looked proud as she walked over and kissed my cheek before sitting on the bed beside me.

"Trinity, this is incredible. I don't usually like to see an image of me but your work is…" I trailed off as I looked up at her.

She put her hand on my face and ran her thumb over my cheek as she said "I just drew what I saw. You are a beauty like no other."

~Graphic Scene~

She didn't give me a chance to argue with her before she pressed her lips to mine. I didn't hesitate to take control of the kiss and push her back on the bed. I wanted nothing more than to feel her beneath me and to kiss her like everything was normal. I let my hands slip under the shirt she was wearing and found that she was completely naked underneath as my hands came into contact with her bare flesh.

She moaned as she dug her nails into my back as I let two of my fingers slide into her wet center and rubbed her sensitive nub with my thumb, breathing in the scent of her body and committing the sounds of her moans to my memory. I continued to work my fingers in and out of her body until she grabbed my hand and moved it away from her. I'm not sure what it was about her that brought out the unique side of me but she made me want to take control. I moved away from her with a sly smile and she moved so she was sitting up in our bed.

"That is not what I meant, asshole." She muttered and I leaned down to my bag and she threw herself back on the bed. "If you start doing work, I'm going to scream."

Once I found what I was looking for, I made sure to keep it out of her sight as I moved to sit between her legs. I couldn't help the low growl that escaped when I said: "You are going to scream anyway."

"Spencer, what the hell are you… The fuck?" She growled the last part as I quickly grabbed her hands and handcuffed them to the bars.

I leaned down and licked her neck, making her arch her nearly naked body against my completely bare one as the sensation hit her. "You had control last night. It's my turn. I know you can get out of the cuffs but just trust me this time."

"I trust you." She panted out and the lust in her eyes was undeniable as she stared up at me. "I love you."

Her words warmed my heart more than any love letter or book could have done as I saw the truth in her eyes and that she meant what she said without a doubt. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, letting her feel the love and compassion I felt for her before pulling away.

I moved away and gathered my shirt in my hand before pulling it apart, not caring about the buttons that went flying everywhere. Trinity laughed before saying "Well, that's two shirts gone."

"Well worth it." I said before propping her up on a few pillows and leaning down to her to take her nipple into my mouth before moving my hand to her other nipple to lightly pinch and play with her other breast.

She was already moaning loudly from the stimulation of her breasts when I moved my free hand between her thighs and rubbed her clit. She arched her hips into my touch and screamed my name as she let herself lose control. I moved away from her breasts so that I could watch her expression as I dragged my finger through her wetness and lifted it to my mouth to taste her.

She laughed breathlessly before saying "Who would have thought that you could play the seducer?"

"It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." I told her as I placed a kiss on her cheek before moving to her lips and kissing her for a moment.

~TRINITY POV~

The kiss was so sweet that I got lost in the feeling of his lips against mine. Kissing him made everything terrible in my life seem as far off as possible and I don't mind losing myself in his touch. I couldn't believe that this amazing man could ever look at me with want. It just didn't seem possible.

I was so lost in him that I didn't notice that his hand was curling around my calf until he pulled my leg over his shoulder. He looked deeply into my eyes as he positioned himself at my entrance and with one smooth thrust, he hit that spot at a perfect angle. I jerked on the handcuffs as I felt the urge to grab onto something to keep me steady but he placed his other hand in my hair and kissed me as he continued to fuck me senseless.

This new position caused him to hit the right spot every time and I could feel myself nearing the edge again so I threw myself into his kiss. I wrapped my hands around the bars of the bed as I felt myself getting closer to the edge and felt his hand tighten on my hip and I knew that my lips would be swollen from the intense kissing but I didn't care. I didn't care if the world knew that I belonged to him because I was his in every sense of the word.

I felt the waves of my orgasm wash over me and gasped against his mouth as my muscles clenched around him. He slid his hands down between my thighs again to help me ride out the waves of pleasure, making sure that I was as satisfied as possible. I could hear his ragged breathing when I came down and decided that I owed him the same courtesy as I slipped my hands out of the handcuffs and placed them in his hair to pull him in close for a kiss. He bit my lip gently before burying his face in my neck and crying out as his own release took over.

~End of Scene~

When it was over, I left him lying there alone before going to the bathroom to clean up.

As I slid the cold rag over my body, I heard his phone ring and knew that our escape was over once he came into the bathroom with a serious look on his face.

"There's someone at the station demanding to see you." His voice was calm but his eyes made the most dangerous storms look tame.

I walked over and touched his face before saying softly: "I'm safe if I'm with you and you are safe with me."

He turned the shower on and grabbed my hand to lead me into the warm water with him so we could bathe off our morning activities. We didn't stay in any longer than we had to, this mornings activity washed away by the water and fear. We quickly got out and got dressed without saying anything else to each other.

I was about to walk out the door when he hugged me tightly. "I love you, Trinity Csintalan."

"I love you, Spencer Reid." I told him as I threw my arms around his neck and didn't care that the door was open where anyone could see. "You and only you."

He held me close once more before releasing me but not willing to break the contact and taking my hand in his. I did my best to hide my fear from him but I had no idea what we were about to walk into. All I knew was that I was ready to have my past behind me.

When I looked at Spencer, I knew that I was looking at my future.

***Nothing like a possible threat to ruin an otherwise perfect morning. Next chapter is going to be pretty intense so there's that. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**~SPENCER POV~**

Walking into the police station with Trinity was the last thing that I wanted to do. I didn't know who our guest was and if they were harmful but I could feel every part of me screaming to hide her away. It wouldn't do any good because she wouldn't stay but the idea was still tempting. When we were about to walk into the station, she grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with mine, something she hadn't done in front of anyone because of her fear for my job.

I walked in and saw all of the members of my team, except JJ. I felt fear race through my body for a moment until Rossi smiled and said: "She's home, Reid."

"The situation was getting too dangerous for her to stay here in her condition." Hotch didn't look me in the eyes when he spoke but instead looked to mine and Trinity's joined hands.

I knew that he didn't understand the reasoning behind our relationship but that was why it wasn't understandable. That was what was so perfect about Trinity. We didn't match and it didn't make sense for us to be together but somehow we had come to mean everything to each other. I couldn't imagine a day without her now and I knew that the times we had to be apart in the future would be the hardest days to get passed. Right now, her hand was in mine and I felt like I could face whatever danger was thrown at our feet.

"Okay, so I checked him out and couldn't find anything on him but that doesn't necessarily mean he's safe. We don't know who he is or anything about him." Penelope said as she walked into the room from where they had held Trinity the first time she'd been in the station. She looked at us with a bittersweet smile as she saw our joined hands and Trinity squeezed my hand tighter to assure me that everything was okay without saying a word or even looking at me.

She let go of my hand suddenly before walking towards the conference room and looking through the window to see who her visitor was. I fought the urge to hover around her as she looked through the glass and began to straighten her hair. She pulled the brass knuckles out of her pocket and slipped them on before looking at us with a blank expression on her face.

"He's definitely one of Angelo's members. I know him well though and I know exactly how to handle him." Her voice was apologetic as she spoke and she was looking everywhere except in my direction.

Morgan nodded before putting a hand on her shoulder and saying "You gonna be okay, pretty girl?"

She smiled at the nickname before taking a deep breath and nodding as she moved out of his grasp. I walked to the window as she walked through the door and watched as she took a seat in front of a man that looked younger than her. He looked to be just barely out of his teenage years if he was at all. His long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his brown eyes had dark circles under them as if he hadn't slept in a while. The notable feature that took me by surprise the most was that he was shaking as Trinity stared at him. I couldn't see the look she was giving him but I knew that it was more than likely one she'd inherited from her father.

"Nicholas Ashford." Her father made his presence known as he came to stand beside me. I didn't take my eyes off of Trinity but I felt my fist clench out of reflex from sensing him being so close to me.

I kept my voice calm before saying "You're certain?"

"Trinity took the kid in for about a year two years ago when he was seventeen. They didn't make friends but she looked after that kid like a mother bear." He spat and I knew that the shock in my eyes was obvious. Trinity had never mentioned someone else being a part of her life besides her father, her mother, Cash, and her half-brother that she'd only met for a day.

Hotch asked the question that all of us were dying to know when he broke the silence. "Can we trust him?"

Agoston glared through the window as he growled "Not one fucking bit. The minute that kid gives us the information we need, I'm killing him. Trinity doesn't have the heart to kill the kid but I don't really mind."

"You've killed enough." Garcia's voice was angry, something that didn't happen very often and I found myself surprised at the venom her words held.

"You'd want to if you knew what really happened." Her father scoffed and I nearly turned and punched him when he looked at me. "You think this is the first time Angelo's come after her? He offered the boy money if he could drag Nity back to him. He was willing to bring the girl who had saved his life back to her rapist for a few thousand dollars."

"Reid," Rossi growled and I hadn't even noticed that my hand had moved from my side to my gun holster. I moved my hands to cross my arms over my chest before taking a steadying breath. I wasn't sure if it was because I was fighting the urge to put a bullet in his head or the want to get my hands on him that kept from pulling the gun out and shooting him.

 **~TRINITY POV~**

"Nick, what are you doing here?" I finally asked. The silence between the room was deafening and I hated that despite everything he'd put me through, I still felt protective of him.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes as he started to speak, his voice trembling. "Trinity, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't." I growled and felt my anger swell at the words I knew he was about to speak. "What's done is done. Don't you start fucking apologizing now."

He leaned back in his chair and looked down at his hands in his lap, unable to look me in the eyes. "Trinity, Angelo is coming and soon. I came here to warn you."

"I knew this already, Nick. Not to mention, how can you expect me to believe you after everything you've done?" I was proud that my voice was calm now but I still felt my blood boiling as I looked at him.

He reached across the desk and grabbed my hands, his eyes pleading. "I know that there are more people here that want to kill me and if Angelo finds out where I'm at, my life is over. I just can't let you die."

I fought the urge to pull my hands away from his but I didn't move a muscle in affection or malice. I just sat there like a stone as he looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm listening."

"You saved my life and I want the chance to do the same. The day of the anniversary of the day you were raped is coming up and that's when he wants to kill you and your agent. He won't make a move until then. You have until that time to get the better of him but you have to be smart about it." He told me and I felt from how his hands grasped mine that he was telling the truth.

I took a breath before saying "Thank you, Nick. You need to get back before Angelo suspects where you are if he doesn't know already."

"He doesn't know that I know what his plan is." He told me with a sad smile. "I made sure of it."

"He'll kill you if you aren't careful, kid." I told him and tried to keep the worry out of my voice but failed.

"I'll take my chances, Trin." He let go of my hands before standing up from his chair and looking to the door. I gave him a nod before saying "Are they going to let me out of here alive?"

"I'll make sure no one hurts you." I told him and though I didn't have the same motherly feeling that I had felt two years ago, I still cared about the kid. He had gotten caught up in a bad situation and had looked for a way out. A few thousand dollars and a clear name were tempting for any teenager in this life.

I walked out of the door first and saw everyone's eyes on me as he walked out behind me. I walked over to Spencer without looking at anyone else and looked up at him, pleading with my eyes for him to trust me. The hate in his eyes didn't leave but he kept his eyes on Nick until he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him before crushing his lips to mine.

The kiss was quick but it left me breathless and I couldn't help the amused smile that came to my face as I broke the kiss. "Someone's possessive."

"Only over you." He told me before I moved out of his grasp.

Nick had a smile on his face before saying "I'm glad you're happy. It's past time for you to learn to smile."

I didn't say anything else as I nodded and gestured for him to leave. I saw him walk out of the door before turning to the familiar faces of Spencer's team. "We have a time limit and I think I have an idea of how we are going to take care of this."

I knew that this could work and with inside information, I knew that we could beat Angelo at his own game. I felt hopeful and felt like things may finally be falling into place. I hoped that fate may be on our side with what was ahead of us.

The sound of a gunshot and shattered glass would erase those feelings in the blink of an eye.

 *****It's another update! I wanted to tell you guys thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They mean the world to me to see and I'm so thankful for the support for this story. I know that I mentioned it in an earlier chapter but I have a How to Train Your Dragon Story in progress if anyone is a fan of the movies. So thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	30. Chapter 30

**~TRINITY POV~**

I was on autopilot as I ran out of the sheriff's department. I fell to my knees hard before I put my hand over the wound in Nick's chest and felt tears streaming down my face without a second thought about my safety. I watched as the kid that I'd taken in looked up at me with fear and sorrow written in his eyes. His own tears fell down his face as he put his hands on my own and I couldn't help but repeat the words that I knew weren't true.

"You're going to be okay. It's okay. Everything's okay." The lies fell out of my mouth through choked sobs as tears fell from my face and onto his bloodstained shirt.

He grabbed my hand and pleaded softly "Don't leave me, Trin. Please don't leave me."

I held back a sob as I told him: "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"There's so much I want to tell you. So much you need to know." He told me and I bit down on my lip.

I shushed him softly before saying "I know. It doesn't matter."

His tears fell faster as his voice shook when he said: "I'm so sorry."

"I forgave you a long time ago, sweet boy." I told him and felt it in my heart. No matter how much I'd wanted to hate him, it was never there. Now I was grateful for this fact.

He put his hands on my face as he looked into my eyes, a smile on his face. "I love you, sis."

"I love you." I told him softly and I watched the life fade from his eyes. I gently placed my hand over his eyes to close them, giving him the peace in death he'd never known in life.

I felt someone come and kneel beside me but didn't take my eyes off of neck until I was pulled into a tight embrace. I smelled an expensive cologne and knew that my father was the one who was embracing me. In a way, I was relieved. My father was the only one who could have come close to understanding what was going through my mind and how my heart was breaking.

I only let myself take comfort in his embrace for a few moments before pushing my hair back, not caring that Nick's blood was now smeared across my face. I looked up to see Cash standing there with his gun held out and knew immediately what had happened. I saw red at that moment and didn't care about my next move as I pulled the gun from my father's holster.

"Easy, girl. I'll shoot you too if you aren't careful." Cash growled but I could see that his handle on the gun was shaky. Mine, however, was not.

I turned the safety off of the pistol in my hand as I said: "You'll be dead before you even think about it."

I felt nothing but rage and hate as I looked into Cash's eyes. I wanted this bastard dead before Nick's blood dried. I could turn my head from him turning us in and endangering us but shooting this young man that had so much ahead of him that he would never get to see now was more than I could handle. I'd seen it before when Mason was killed and even if Nick wasn't blood-related, he was still family.

I put my finger on the trigger and was about to pull back when I felt a hand on my back. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. I dropped the gun to the ground and turned to bury my face in Spencer's chest as he wrapped his arms around me. No more tears came but I knew that if I looked at Cash any longer, I would lose all the control I had.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." Cash growled and I could hear the sounds of a struggle. I assumed that Morgan had wrestled Cash's gun away from him and had pulled him into the safety of the station before my father decided to take his turn at Cash.

The difference between me and my father was that he had no qualms about killing people. It was second nature to him and though I was just as lethal, I didn't enjoy killing the way he did. I ignored the sounds of struggle from the men and just focused all of my senses on Spencer. The smell of his cologne, the sound of his heartbeat, and the feeling of his arms wrapped around me were the only things that I wanted to focus on but the smell of Nick's blood was strong and I could feel it on my face and hands.

I let go of him after I heard the doors close and the sound of Cash's voice disappear. I turned to face the scene in front of me and saw tears in Penelope's eyes as she looked at the young man lying dead on the ground. I watched as Dave put a hand on her shoulder so that she wouldn't sway. She was so much more tenderhearted than the rest of us. She'd done her best to stay away from the gore and it somehow managed to find its way to her.

"Trinity, what do you want us to do?" Rossi asked and I knew what he meant. I stared at Nick's lifeless body and remembered a difficult conversation we'd shared when he had first become a part of my life.

I took a steadying but shaken breath before giving my answer. "He told me a long time ago that he wanted to be cremated. If you can get someone to do that for me, I'll do my part with the ashes."

I looked to Aaron, who I was surprised to see wearing a sympathetic look. He seemed to almost read my mind as he said "We've all lost someone because of our lifestyle, Trinity. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." I told him reflexively.

He nodded before looking at Spencer and saying: "Reid, take her home. We will meet at the station tomorrow. Stay safe."

"I'm going with them." Agoston quickly replied and Dave quickly intervened when he saw my reaction.

He was very careful with his wording as he said: "It's too dangerous for you both to be in the same place for a length of time. It'll be safer for Trinity if you stay here with us."

My father was about to argue when Morgan walked out. The man's brown eyes settled on my father's blue ones as he spoke. "With you here, we have someone to watch Cash in case things get out of line."

"Fine." My father growled and then looked at Spencer with a glare. "If anything happens to her…"

"She's been safer with me than she has been with anyone else." Spencer quickly told him and someone blind could have been able to see the tension between the two men.

I grabbed Spencer's arm and put my hands on the sides of his face as I ran my hands through his hair and looked into his eyes. "Take me home."

We didn't say much else for the rest of the night. We got home and I had crawled into bed while he called to tell JJ everything that had happened. It turned out that she had argued to stay when Hotch demanded that she went home but after pointing out the baby's safety, she had agreed to go home to her husband. I'd heard him assure her that I was safe and had I been able to feel anything, I would have been surprised that she'd asked about me.

After he'd hung up the phone, he'd sent a message to Penelope to let her know that we were okay. He'd then crawled into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. The moment I heard his heart beating, I began crying.

I turned into his chest and cried as he held me, my walls completely broke down and I let out tears that I'd refused to cry for years. Spencer held me throughout the night as I cried myself to sleep. We would go through periods of the night where I would wake up sobbing and he'd hold me to him tightly, running his fingers through my hair and telling me he loved me until I fell back asleep. I'd never had someone care for me so deeply and I'd never allowed myself to care for someone so much either. Spencer was so unlike anyone I'd ever been around and that was why held my heart.

He was my everything.

 *****Well, there is the next chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thank you for reading and have a great day!**


	31. Chapter 31

**~SPENCER POV~**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes. I heard the sound of the plate and mug being sat on the nightstand beside our bed but I didn't open my eyes until I felt the bed dip next to me. I saw Trinity in fresh clothes and her long brown hair was nearly black from where she'd just gotten out of the shower. She was wearing an old pair of black sweatpants and a baggy gray t-shirt but somehow she still took my breath away.

She was beautiful in every way possible and I couldn't but stare at her as I thought of how absolutely in love with her I was. Trinity Madeline Csintalan had become my life in a short amount of time and I didn't know how I'd ever felt complete without her. She leaned down and kissed me softly before saying "Are you going to eat or are you going to just stare at me?"

I pulled her down and wrapped my arms around her before saying "If eating wasn't essential, I'd rather just look at you."

She smiled as she ran her hands through my hair. I pressed my forehead to hers before pulling back to look into her eyes. "I've been thinking about us and I think it's time we talked."

I felt my heart jump into my throat and accelerate but made sure my face was calm before I answered her. "Absolutely."

I unwrapped my arms from around her and grabbed the coffee off the nightstand to take a sip before looking into the dark liquid. She put her hand under my chin and had me look at her before she leaned to where she was a breath away. "I'm not going anywhere."

I leaned in and closed the small space between us so that I could kiss her again before going to the meal that she'd prepared for me. I ate quicker than usual because I was anxious to hear what she had to say. I was slightly disappointed when she went to the dresser and grabbed some of my clothes. She laid them down on my lap and told me to go get a shower before taking the dishes from me to make her way to the kitchen.

I didn't argue with her but grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom for my shower. I didn't realize how tense I was until the hot water hit and my muscles began to relax, taking time to enjoy the water. I turned the water off and grabbed my towel to get the water off of my body before slipping on my clothes. I didn't notice until now that the clothes she had chosen consisted of jeans and a black button-down, something relaxed instead of my normal work attire.

I walked out of the bathroom and found her sitting on the bed with her bag to the wall while her sketch pad was pressed to her knees as the pencil ran across what was once a plain piece of paper. I knew that she'd heard me come out of the shower but she didn't take her eyes off of her sketch even when I slid into bed next to her. I laid my head on her shoulder as she drew an image of a sword in a stone, roses, and vines climbing up the blade until only vines wrapped around the handle of the weapon.

"Excalibur?" I asked and she smiled sheepishly.

She stopped sketching but turned to lean her head against mine before saying "I used to imagine as a kid what my life would have been like if it had been a different time. That maybe my family would be happy and we'd be the heroes that got the happily ever after instead of the villains of our story."

I looked into her eyes as I spoke my next words clearly so she could absorb what I had to say. "Sometime the hero isn't the most obvious character but the one who chooses wrong from time to time until they come out on top. You'll get your happily ever after if I have anything to say about it."

She pulled away from my embrace and took a deep breath. On the exhale, she quickly said: "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

I sat up so that I could lean against the wall as I looked at her. "I'm listening."

She grabbed my hands and laced our fingers before saying "Please, keep an open mind and listen to what I'm saying."

"Trinity, you are starting to worry me." I told her as I lightly squeezed her hands. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath before she started talking "Spencer, you are everything to me. I didn't have a reason to live until I met you. You are the only thing I want in this world and I want you until I draw my last breath."

"You have me." I assured her. There was no way that I was going anywhere any time soon and surely she knew this.

"Spencer, there is no way to know how much time I have left and I want this to be official. I want to leave knowing that I had one thing in my life that was perfect." She kept her eyes trained on mine as she spoke. "I know it's not traditional but I don't care. You are all that matters to me, traditions be damned."

I arched an eyebrow in confusion and finally couldn't stop myself from asking "Trinity, what are you talking about?"

"You know for a genius, you can be pretty oblivious." She laughed lightly. When she looked up at me, her blue eyes were full of fear, hope, and love.

"Trinity, please just tell me what's on your mind." I told her and hoped that the emotion that I let show was enough for her to tell me what was on her mind. That no matter what she had to say, I was going to be by her side.

"Spencer... I'm asking you to marry me."

 *****I know this chapter was short but after the lovely reviews on the last chapter, I wanted to give you guys something happy. I hope that it was still good even though it was short. Next chapter will be up soon and will deal with Spencer's response to Trinity's proposal. Thank you again for the reviews on the last chapter and I look forward to hearing what you guys think about this one.**


	32. Chapter 32

**~TRINITY POV~**

"Spencer, please say something. You are honestly worrying me." I told him anxiously as his brown eyes continued to stare at me with shock written in them. "Oh God, did I break you?"

He shook his head before saying "Trin, that's not it. I'm just… surprised."

I felt my heart rate speed up and voiced the one thing that I never considered. "Is that a no?"

He pulled me to him in a tight embrace before saying "There is nothing I want more than to make you mine for the whole world to see. I just thought that I would be the one asking."

"So… that's a yes?" I asked with a sly grin and he leaned down to press a quick kiss to my lips.

He then pulled back and said "That's a yes. A yes for every breath I'll take for the rest of my life."

"Tonight?" I asked and surprised even myself. I hadn't thought this all the way through because I figured he would argue with me about it for a while but I wanted this to be official as soon as possible.

He swallowed hard before saying "On one condition."

I raised an eyebrow at him and thought about whether or not to argue but I took a deep breath and nodded. He kissed my cheek before saying "When this is all over and Angelo is behind bars, I want a real wedding. I want to see you walk down the aisle in a beautiful dress and declare my love for you in front of our friends and family."

"If it means forever with you, I'm more than happy to agree to those terms," I told him before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him again. I let my lips linger on his for a while, wanting to have the connection that only a kiss could bring and knew that I would never grow tired of it.

He was the one to break the kiss and what I thought had been a quick kiss had been much longer and had left us gasping for breath. He put his hand on my face before saying "Rossi can make the wedding official. I'll talk to him as soon as we get to the station."

I thought for a moment before threaded my fingers with his. "I don't care who you have there. I'll gladly take the disapproving looks from your team if your mine."

"They will come around. They want me to be happy more than anything else." He squeezed my hand to accent his point when he said: "After tonight, I'll never need anything else."

 **~SPENCER POV~**

I looked at Trinity as we walked into the station and knew that while the proposal wasn't what I'd ever expected, all I wanted was to say our I do's and start out life. I looked at the members of my team and had noticed that Trinity had let go of my hand as we walked through the doors. I'd never been one for public displays of affection but if the team was going to come around to the idea of us being together, I'd better start.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. While the kiss itself was quick and not near as… intimate as our others were in the past, it still managed to leave my body on fire. Trinity pulled away with a light blush on her cheeks before going to her father and starting up a conversation.

I ignored the eyes of my other teammates as I walked up to Rossi and said: "I have something urgent to speak with you about."

"Of course, kid." He told me but had a cautious look in his dark eyes.

Morgan walked up to us and raised an eyebrow at me before asking "Is everything okay?"

"Absolutely," I told him but realized that I'd answered far quicker and more eager than usual. I cleared my throat before walking away.

I heard him whisper softly to Garcia "What's gotten into him?"

Garcia scoffed before saying "Men. You never know what's going on unless it's happening to you."  
As soon as the doors closed behind us and the cold air hit, Rossi didn't hesitate before asking "Kid, please tell me that you aren't about to tell me news that is good but poor timing."

"Trinity and I want to get married. Tonight." I told him and watched relief spread across his features. "What did you think I was going to say?"

Rossi arched an eyebrow and I felt a deep blush cover my cheeks as I understood what he was implying. "Why are you telling me about this?

"I know that you got ordained to marry a while back and I wanted to ask you if you would marry us," I told him quickly and waited for his reaction. It wasn't what I expected.

He took a breath before saying "Tonight?"

"Yes, we want it to be as quickly as possible under the circumstances," I told him and he smiled.

"Okay." Was all he said and I couldn't disguise the shock that filled me.

I waited for him to say something else but when he didn't, I couldn't help but ask "You aren't going to ask me if I'm sure?"

"Kid, your thirty-three. If you don't know by now, you never will. Believe me." He told me before squeezing my shoulder. "I'll meet you kids tonight."

"Thank you, Rossi." I told him and he nodded before walking back in.

When Trinity heard the door close, she made no move of acknowledgment except with her eyes. I nodded once and she smiled brightly. It was amazing how much we could understand each other without needing a single word, a connection that I didn't think I would ever have with someone.

After tonight, I'd finally have everything I'd ever wanted.

 *****I am so sorry for the late update. I can't even begin to explain the horrible week I have had and with everything going on, writing has been the last thing on my mind. I am happy to say that I'm back to it now and while things haven't settled down, writing has definitely made the days a little better. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to say thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and have a great day!**


	33. Chapter 33

**~SPENCER POV~**

It was three past midnight when Rossi met us at Trinity's home. I had lit candles to give the room a more romantic feel but Trinity had given me a disapproving smile when I'd started picking up things around the house.

"All I want is for you to say I do. Nothing else matters." She'd said before she'd wrapped her arms around my neck.

I wanted her all the time anymore and what was meant to be a simple kiss had turned to us making love instead of preparing for Rossi to come to the house. There was no preparation, no music playing, and nothing traditional about the two of us standing in the living room, waiting for Trinity to find the rings that she'd said she wanted to use for the ceremony. I couldn't bring myself to care about any of this though.

"You okay, kid? You look nervous." Rossi asked me while I stared at the door where Trinity had disappeared behind not long ago.

I took my eyes off of the door to smile at Rossi. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He smiled in approval at the answer before putting a hand on my shoulder. "I swear, when this is all over, you and Trinity can have a real wedding in my home. I'll even pay for the dress."

I didn't get to respond before Trinity came out of the room with a relieved look on her face. She held something in her fist tightly before saying "I finally found them. I was worried that something had happened to them."

She handed me a simple white-gold band that clearly belonged to a woman. She took a breath before saying "After my mother… died, I went back to the train and found her ring lying near the tracks. She'd told me when I was a girl that I could have it when the time came for me to get married. I'd put it up because I didn't think that day would ever come but… you managed to prove me wrong."

"It's perfect." I reassured her and I saw her eyes light up at the words. I held it in my hand as I turned to look back at Rossi. "We're ready."

He pulled a piece of paper from his bag before placing it and a pen on the coffee table in front of us. I stole a glance at Trinity to see how she was handling this and saw unmistakable joy written on her face. For once, there was no fear or worry etched on her features. We both wrote our signatures and dated the paper before looking to Rossi again, ready for the next step in our lives.

The ceremony itself didn't take long and before I knew it, it was time for Trinity and I to say our vows. Rossi waited patiently for us to speak and I held Trinity's hands in mine before looking into her beautiful blue eyes and feeling my heart skip a beat. Instead of a traditional white gown, she wore a bright blue t-shirt, black leggings, and her combat boots while her hair was styled in a messy bun but as she always had, she took my breath away with ease.

"Trinity," I started and she smiled up at me. "I went through times in my life when I thought that I would never be able to give someone my heart. When I thought that love wasn't in the cards for me and that I'd spend the rest of my life watching the ones around me fall in love. When I met you, I thought that I should run in the opposite direction but I was incredibly mistaken. I always thought a home was meant to be a building but the moment I fell in love with you, I knew that the only place I would ever call home is your heart. I love you."

I watched as her eyes went from a calm composure to glassy but not once did her smile fall. Rossi gestured to her with his hand before saying "Trinity."

"Spencer, when we first met I was against the idea of falling in love." She started and gently squeezed my hands tighter. "I thought that the only thing that came from love was pain and loss because that was all I'd ever known. The moment I began to fall in love with you, I could see the stars beginning to come back into a black sky and the sun seemed to shine brighter. I wanted to run as fast as I could but like the ocean to the moon, I was pulled to you and I never want that to stop. I love you."

"Spencer Walter Reid, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Rossi asked with a serious tone and I felt my heart begin to race.

My heart skipped a beat but my words didn't falter as I said "I do."

He smiled before turning to Trinity and saying "Trinity Madeline Csintalan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." As the words spilled from her lips, I watched a single tear slide down her cheek as her smile grew brighter.

"Kid, I suggest you kiss your beautiful wife." Rossi told me and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me so that I could press my lips to hers. I felt my heart feel complete as she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back with a passion that burned like fire. That kiss was the seal on our vows and commitment to each other for the rest of our lives.

We pulled away from each other at the sound of Rossi clearing his throat. I felt my embarrassment cover my face and Trinity laughed lightly as she laced her fingers with mine.

"Thank you for everything, David." She told Rossi and I was surprised when she let go of my hand to hug him.

I watched Rossi's face turned surprised but he didn't take a moment to return her embrace. "It does an old man's heart good to see you two happy. I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

They broke apart and she laced her fingers back with mine before kissing my cheek. I didn't let go of her hand as I wrapped one of my arms around Rossi in a quick side hug before saying "Thank you."

"You kids enjoy your wedding night. I'll see you both in the morning." He told us before walking out the door.

Trinity began to pull me towards the bedroom as a seductive smile took over her features. "I'm ready to make love to my husband."

I smiled at her before leaning down and pulling her into my arms to carry her bridal style into the bedroom. "Sounds like a wonderful idea, Mrs. Reid."

"That's definitely going to take some getting used to." She told me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I carried her through the door and I knew that she could see the mischief in my eyes as I spoke. "We have the rest of our lives for that."

"Good thing it has a nice ring to it." She told me before pressing her lips to mine.

The rest of the night we slept in brief intervals only to wake up and make love until we were ready for more rest. It was nearly perfect, what a wedding night was meant to be.

Reality could wait until tomorrow.

 *****Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update the story but I hope that it was worth the wait. I have been drowning in finals but am finally done with school for a few weeks. I also wanted to say thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope to see what you all thought of this one. R &R and thank you for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

**~TRINITY POV~**

We walked into the station holding hands the next day. I'd been hesitant at first but Spencer hadn't given me a choice as he had grabbed my hand, slipped on my wedding band, and laced our fingers together. His wedding band was also visible, the simple black band I had given him seemed to shine when hit with sunlight and the sight of it gave me a comforting feeling in my heart.

"Good morning." Hotch greeted us kindly but didn't bother to hide the disapproving look in his eyes until it was covered up by shock as he noticed our rings. "I need to speak with you two. Now."

"Hotch, what's done is done," Rossi told him with a firm tone and I was surprised. "They are in love and deserve a shot at happiness just as much as anyone else."

Penelope gasped in surprise before running over to us, her blue heels clicking as they hit the ground. She grabbed our hands and pulled them up so she could see the rings. She looked at me seriously before saying: "If you hurt him, I will not hesitate to kick your butt."

I laughed before saying: "I would be more surprised if you didn't."

She then smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around us and pulling us in for a hug. "Congratulations you two! I better be invited to the big wedding, assuming there is going to be one."

"She doesn't really have much say in the matter," Spencer told her as we pulled away and he squeezed my hand a little tighter.

I looked up into his eyes and saw that he didn't bother to hide the love and admiration in his eyes as everyone looked at us to see what Garcia had squealed about.

"Well, then I guess congratulations are in order, pretty boy," Morgan told him as he walked up to us with a smile. He gave me a nod before replacing his smile with a teasing grin. "Mrs. Pretty Boy."

"Very funny," I told him with a roll of my eyes as I ran my free hand through my hair.

Hotch kept his eyes trained on me and I squeezed Spencer's hand tighter before saying: "I'm not backing out on him just because you don't approve. There is nothing you can do that is going to drive me away. As long as he wants me, I will continue to spend the rest of my life with him, be it a few more minutes or until my hair is gray."

I fought the instincts to shrink away from his glare and instead settled for giving him one of my own. I'd taken down larger men than him in a fight for my life and though it may not be physical, I would continue to do so. He then smiled before putting a hand on Spencer and saying: "She's your match in every way. Defiant and stubborn to the core."

Spencer rolled his eyes before snorting. "Glad you think so, Hotch. Now, we'll just hold off and break the news to JJ when we get back home."

"Maybe she'll have had the baby by then," Garcia said excitedly.

I couldn't help but add: "Maybe with the hormones gone, she'll even let me live."

I was surprised that everyone laughed at the statement but I joined in with it a moment later. Trust was, I'd actually been half serious when stating it but the look in Spencer's eyes told me that everything would be okay.

"Trinity." I heard a voice call behind me and I turned around to see my father standing at the door of the station. "May I speak with you?"

I nodded and was about to walk to him when I realized that Spencer hadn't let go of my hand. I looked up at him to see the hesitant look in his eyes. There was concern written in his eyes but his face was the picture of calm, something that would easily fool everyone else but I knew him better. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist and lowered his lips to mine in a kiss that seemed almost like claiming me. Quick and comforting but with a larger meaning behind it.

"I'll be fine. It's my dad." I told him with a shrug before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." He told me as he lowered his forehead to mine.

I smiled before saying: "I love you. Try not to miss me too much."

I then pulled out of his arms and made my way to where my father was standing. I nodded and he closed the door behind us before leading me to the parking area.

"Are you really mad at me?" I asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"No." He told me before smiling and saying: "I'm happy that you have someone in your life that you love and even happier to see that love returned. You haven't had a lot of fine examples but I can see you've come a long way from where you started, Nity."

I surprised us both by letting a smile spread across my features and saying: "We both have."

"Have you two had the talk yet?" He asked and I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Which one?" Curiosity coated each word but that was nothing new in a lot of ways.

He rolled his eyes and laughed solemnly. "The baby talk, Nity."

"Oh," I exclaimed and realized that, until that moment, the thought had not once crossed my mind. "I've been a little busy focusing on how to deal with the current issues at hand. It seems like it's going to end terribly either way. Either we stop the Blood Dogs and Angelo only for me to go to prison for the rest of my life or..."

"He kills you." My father exhaled and I hadn't realized how much of a possibility it was until that time. I put my hands in my pockets and stared at the ground as I tried to push away the thoughts that entered my mind.

I wasn't afraid of dying. Even as a child it hadn't scared me. What did terrify me was that I knew how Angelo operated. He was known for torturing and raping his victims until they begged for him to kill them. Instead of giving in to their final wishes and killing them himself, he drove his victims to near insanity before locking them in a room with a gun and a single bullet, forcing them to kill themselves, starve to death, or in some cases bleed out from the bullet wound that hadn't gone according to plan. I shook the thoughts away as my memories threatened to flood my mind and instead looked at my wedding band to remind myself that that was a part of my past and hopefully would have nothing to do with my future.

"He's protective of you." My father said, thankfully pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Spencer?" I asked and laughed lightly. "Aren't most husbands protective of their wives?"

My father looked down at his own wedding band before saying: "Not in today's world. Nity, can you make me a promise?"

"If I can," I told him with caution in my voice.

He pulled the silver band off of his ring finger before saying: "Promise me that if you and Spencer ever have children, you'll tell them about me. Not what I've done but about me. So that they will know that I loved them."

I looked at him surprised before adding to our shock and saying: "Dad, I have no intention of asking you to leave. I hope you'll be there so my children can see you for themselves. As long as you want to be a part of our lives, you can be. That's a promise."

He smiled before grabbing my left hand sliding his own silver ring on my middle finger. It clashed with the white-gold band that was on my ring finger but I couldn't care. All that mattered were the promises that those two rings held.

I smiled and I could almost see tears in his eyes before he cleared his throat and said: "Let's get inside before your new husband starts worrying that we've run off... again."

"Right behind you."

 *****Hey, I finally updated. I've been having really bad writer's block as of late and I'm not sure why. However, I do plan on updating as soon as possible and will be starting on the next chapter soon. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter and thank you for being patient with me. Hope you are all still enjoying the story and have a great day!**


	35. Chapter 35

**~TRINITY POV~**

A week had passed since Spencer and I had been married. Normal couples would have been in the throes of wedded bliss but that wasn't life for us. Instead of laying on a beach with my arms wrapped around my new husband I was wearing a bulletproof vest and loading my guns to face a murderer and my rapist. In a way, I was relieved to know that Angelo's hideout had been found and this would all be coming to an end soon. Looking around at Spencer's team, at the people I had come to care about, I felt tears at my heart as I knew that there was a possibility I could lose all of them.

I was grateful that JJ was far from here. She hadn't been thrilled to hear about our marriage but after a long video chat between the three of us, I'd watched her go from a protective sister to an ecstatic friend. She'd smiled and told me that I was lucky to have him and that he may have even been lucky to have me. I'd kept my comments to myself because both Aaron and Dave had strongly advised us to keep JJ out of the loop to avoid stressing her out during her pregnancy. I just hoped that it wasn't all in vain.

I looked up from my guns long enough to see Spencer fastening his own vest and my father pulling on his brass knuckles before covering them with gloves. The two men that I cared about most in my life were about to risk their lives for me and no matter how much I tried to push the thought away, I knew that Angelo was going to go for them first. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that someone was behind me until they put a hand on my shoulder.

When it was Aaron that I faced, I was slightly confused. He'd been the last person that I expected to try to give me comfort but here he was. The look in his eyes was an attempt to be assuring but he knew the risks just as much as I did. There was no fooling each other into thinking that everyone would come back but an unspoken hope that this situation would turn out right.

Penelope had thrown herself into her computer and hadn't turned away from it since we'd arrived and begun preparing for what was about to happen. I'd thought that it was because she was focused on her work until I'd tried to talk to her and she'd nearly started sobbing. She had hugged me and wished me luck before wiping away the tears that hadn't fallen, not caring that she had smudged her eyeliner in the process.

I walked away from the group and exited the sheriff station, desperately needing to get my mind off of the possible outcomes but found that the voice only grew louder when it was quiet. I heard the door open and close behind me right before a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. The smell of Spencer's cologne filled my nose and I leaned back into his embrace, letting my hands rest over his on my abdomen.

"Is there any way that I can talk you into staying?" I asked softly, gently rubbing the pad of my thumb over the top of his hand.

He leaned down and moved a piece of hair that had fallen from my bun before kissing my neck. "Is there anything I could say to make you stay?"

"This is my fight, Dr. Reid," I told him, hoping that the gentle teasing would ease my worries a little but it ineffective.

"It's mine too, Mrs. Reid." He murmured against my neck. He then moved to my ear and softly whispered: "You are my wife and I promised you for better or for worse. Remember?"

"Spence," I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the sob that was building in my throat. I wanted to tell him everything that I was feeling but I knew if I spoke much more, the tears that were stinging my eyes would be visible on my cheeks.

He gently turned me around so that I was facing him and he pressed his lips to mine in a fierce kiss that I didn't hesitate to respond to. That one kiss held everything in it: our fears, our hopes, and all of the love we had for each other. It was one that I never wanted to end and I knew that I'd never get enough of his kiss. I just hoped that this wouldn't be our last one.

He pulled away too soon and I could hear my heartbeat taking off and feel it pounding against my chest. I put my hands on either side of his face and said: "I love you."

"I love you." He promised and placed one last quick kiss to my lips before grabbing my hand. "It's time."

I took a deep breath before letting go of his hand and walking through the doors of the sheriff's department to place my guns in the holster around my waist and slipping on my own set of brass knuckles. The feeling of them against my skin was both familiar and unwanted. I'd used them so many times in the past to help interrogate people and I'd cleaned more blood off of them than most would see in their lifetime.

"They are the best weapon you will ever have." My father reminded me as he handed me the pitch black gloves that we used to cover them. "They will never leave you and the will never run out of ammo."

I breathed a sigh before pulling on the gloves and staring at the familiar sight. I then smiled as I saw the faint outline of my wedding band underneath my glove. This time would be different. I had something to fight for and there was no way I was going to let Angelo steal this from me.

"It's going to be okay this time, dad." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince myself or him but either way, it didn't work. Neither of us believed it.

He leaned forward and kissed my head before saying: "I hope so, Nity. If anything happens, to either of us-"

"Didn't you used to tell me before every heist that saying that was bad luck?" I asked, trying to lighten the fears that we felt.

It didn't work. He smiled sadly before saying: "What I should have told you before every heist is that I love you, Nity. You are the only thing that I have left in this world and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"I love you too," I told him as I felt the tears sting my eyes.

Dave walked up to us a moment later and wore his heart in his eyes as he said: "It's time."

We both nodded and gave each other one last look as we regrouped with the rest of the agents. I could see that Garcia's make up was now completely gone from where she'd been crying and she was holding Derek's hand tightly as he listened for his orders from Hotch.

I grabbed Spencer's hand once I was next to him but didn't take my eyes off of Aaron. He squeezed my hand tightly and I could feel my heart leap into my throat but was careful to not let any of the tears fall from my eyes.

Aaron nodded as soon as he knew that all of us were focused on what he had to say. "We all know the plan but just to be safe. Rossi and I will take a small group of officers to the back while a group of snipers in the front will keep their eyes trained and if necessary, shoot anyone that poses a threat. Trinity and Agoston will try to draw Angelo out into the open where Reid and Morgan will try to convince him to surrender. If that doesn't work..."

"We pull our guns and kill that son of a bitch." My father growled before adding: "Which is what we should be doing. Angelo takes delight in killing, raping, and dismembering his victims. He's not going to surrender."

Derek looked over at my father with a fiery look in his brown eyes as he said: "Our job isn't to kill the guilty but protect the innocent. It's what separates us from men like him in the first place."

Spencer looked at my father and assured him: "If it comes down to a fight, we won't hesitate but we have to try an alternate route first."

My father looked at Spencer with a glare before seeing our hands entwined. He let it go and Aaron then said: "Everyone head to their vehicles. It's time to end this."

"May I have a word?" My father asked and I looked at him curiously. Spencer, however, was the picture of calm. "I just wanted to say... that I'm glad she chose you to spend her life with. I'm proud to call you a part of this family."

I watched Spencer's expression change from tense to a proud smile as he said: "Thank you, sir."

He then did something that surprised both of us and embraced us. It only lasted a moment before he went to walk to the car he and I would ride to Angelo's hideout in without another word. Penelope didn't say anything as she walked over and hugged us.

She kissed both of our cheeks before saying: "If you two don't come back, I will find you when it's my time and kick your butts."

"We love you too, Penelope." I told her with a laugh and raised an arm to hug her back."

Spencer hugged her back before saying: "We're going to be fine. Just be sure to keep a listen out for us."

"I will." She promised before wiping a tear from her eye.

Parting from that hug was one of the difficult things I'd ever done in my life. Letting go of Spencer's hand took first place on the list though. As I felt the loss of the warmth of his touch, I immediately felt a familiar fear wash over me. I knew that even if I held onto him, he still wouldn't be completely safe but the illusion was still there.

I got into the car with my father and shot one last look at him as I mouthed the words "I love you" to him. He said them back before closing the door to the black SUV he and Derek would share for the ride there and, hopefully, the ride home.

The moment the engine started, my father grabbed my hand and asked: "Are you ready?"

"This ends today."

 *****So this took longer than I expected and I want to apologize for that. Life has been pretty hectic here lately but I finally got this chapter done. Thank you so much to** **WritingHealstheHeart** **,** **tannerose5** **, and** **ahowell1993** **for the reviews on the last chapter. They made me smile and gave me the encouragement I needed to write this chapter. Feel free to hit that review button and thank you for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**~SPENCER POV~**

Setting foot on Angelo Moravis' hideout was surprisingly like every other hideout we'd come across: dangerous, terrifying, and full of uncertainty. The difference this time was that it wasn't my team and I walking in. It was watching my new wife with brass knuckles and a loaded gun in her boot walking to meet the man who had destroyed her life while her father pointed a gun at her to put on the act of a false negotiation. I felt my heart beat faster with every step she took in the direction of the door.

She was so careful not to look back but even with all of the emotion wiped off of her face, I could see the smallest amount of uncertainty in her eyes. That small amount of uncertainty gave me more fear than when I'd been kidnapped all those years ago by Tobias Hankel. Morgan gave me a reassuring look from where we hid behind the trees outside of the abandoned cabin that Angelo had chosen to call his home.

I nodded before turning back to the stronghold. Trinity's father had her at gunpoint and had the look of a trained killer on his face. The plan was to let Angelo believe that Agoston would turn her in to save his own skin. It was the best plan we could come up with. I knew that Trinity had her guns on her and beneath the fingerless gloves were her brass knuckles but seeing her walk in with only her tank top and jeans on, I felt my heart sink. If a single bullet ricocheted, her life could come to an end.

"Kid." Rossi's voice echoed in my ear. I didn't take my eyes off the scene or respond but somehow he knew I was listening as he continued. "We are going to get her out of there. Your love story is just getting started and the end is nowhere in sight."

I didn't respond but instead prayed that he was right. I watched as two men walked out to where Trinity and her father were, their eyes alight with evil intent. It took all of my control to not pull the trigger as I watched them look at the love of my life like she was up for auction. Knowing what Angelo had done to her was more awful than anything I could have imagined and letting her approach him caused me to worry. Seeing the men eye her like a challenge made me understand the expression "fire in blood".

My hands shook as I watched them and I knew that I wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger as I stared them down through where I was hiding. I watched as Agoston screamed in Hungarian at the men by the door, waving his free hand for emphasis. One of the men took off inside to retrieve Angelo while the other stayed by his watch and bravely looked over Trinity. I watched as Trinity's gloved hands clenched at her sides, no fear in her eyes as she stared the man down. Making a move now would be too soon and she knew it but I could still see the cold look in her eyes.

The man walked back out that had gone to retrieve Angelo and held a smug smile on his face as he approached the other two. There were only a few words spoken before the man held up a gun to Agoston, finger already on the trigger and the sound of a gunshot rang echoed off the walls and through the trees.

 **~TRINITY POV~**

It took me less than a second to react before I reached forward and wrapped my hands around the neck of the stunned man in front of me. He didn't have time to lift his hands before I twisted his neck, the crack it made signifying that I'd accomplished the task of breaking his neck. His lifeless eyes stared back at me for only a moment before I released his body and it fell to the ground, all the life completely gone.

"You've still got it, Nity." My father stated, both a hint of surprise and pride in his voice.

I looked back at him, shrugging off the comment he made and instead asked: "Are you alright?"

He nodded before looking back to the woods where the F.B.I. agents stepped out of the shadows, their guns drawn and their faces empty. He gave an appreciative smile as his eyes focused on Spencer. "My son-in-law just saved my life. I could be worse."

"I saved your life but I gave our cover away," Spencer growled before looking in the direction of the entrance to Angelo's hideout.

I leaned down to pull the gun out of my boot before loading it. "I prefer going in head first anyway."

Derek gave me a smirk before saying: "That's our girl."

"We need to try to limit it to as few casualties as we can. No one needs to die for no reason." Hotch reminded us as he extended his gun.

Rossi nodded in Hotch's direction before looking in mine and making sure my eyes were focused on his before he said: "If we can avoid it."

"Lead the way." Derek told me and I nodded.

While the other agents followed close, I didn't dare to glance at Spencer as I passed him. I knew my heart was going to be with him tonight and a part of me wouldn't want him out of my sight. My mind outweighed my heart this time. I knew that one slip up could cost us everything and I wasn't willing to lose anyone. I wouldn't lose anything more to this bastard than I already had.

We walked into Angelo's safe haven and I called out to no one in particular. "No one has to die. If you will all put away your weapons and come out, there doesn't need to be any bloodshed."

The sound of a familiar laugh caused me to turn my gun in the definition. A sinister smile and eyes that still haunted my nightmares were easy to spot in the crowd. "It's okay, boys. The F.B.I. are here so they won't do shit."

"I might make an exception," I growled, hardly recognizing my own voice as it was laced with hate and anger.

He laughed again before looking behind me. "I see you've taken a new lover."

I let my finger brush the trigger, not once taking my eyes off of him. A few men walked out from the shadows with their guns aimed at us and I knew then that we'd fallen right into Angelo's trap. I knew I was going to die here but I wouldn't let anyone else go with me.

"Nice job, Cash. You aren't worthless after all." I watched as Cash smiled and aimed his gun at Spencer while a few of the other men next to him aimed at the others.

"You son of a bitch." My father's voice matched my own earlier, his accent more noticeable with his growing anger.

Cash smirked before saying: "You and Trinity would have killed me eventually. I figured I would take care of you two and the people who would eventually cost me my job."

I took a breath before scanning the area. I could hear the sound of arguing and outraged voices but I couldn't focus on that. I saw an opening and I took it. I moved my gun away from Angelo and aimed for the gas can that was resting on its side next to one of the men. As I pulled the trigger, I prayed that it was full of gas and the moment the sound of screams and the smell of smoke filled the air, I knew it had done just what I needed it to. I watched as both Angelo's men, Cash's goons, and the agents scattered to get out of the way of the flames as the wooden cabin went up in smoke.

I watched as Angelo took off further into the flames and knew immediately that there had to be a back door. I could hear the sound of coughing and bullets flying behind me but I wouldn't hesitate and let him get away. I knew he would restart somewhere else and I refused to give him the opportunity.

I could feel the heat from the flames and the smoke enveloping me as I chased him through the fire, my vision blurring more as the smoke irritated them. He turned around and drew his gun but wasn't quick enough to pull the trigger before I crashed into him, the door coming off of its hinges as our body weight crashed into it.

I'm not sure how long the struggle lasted but I knew that once we were on solid ground, I pulled back and slammed my brass knuckles into his jaw. I punched him again and heard the sound of a crack as my fist collided with the right side of his face. I pulled back to hit him again but stopped when I heard the sound of my father calling my name.

That one second of distracting was too much. I realized I'd hesitated when I felt Angelo's fist connect with my face before I was thrown off of him and onto the ground. I tried to catch my breath as I reached for the gun that I'd knocked out of his grasp but coiled back when his boot made the connection with my ribs. I put my hands close to my stomach as another hard kick landed, this time the sound of a bone breaking and a white-hot pain accompanying the blow.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head up to softly whisper, "I'm glad you get to see this. It serves you right, you little bitch." He then slammed my head down and I watched as he reached for his gun.

I realized then that the bullet he was about to fire wasn't from me and placed my hands on the ground to push myself up but heard the gunfire a moment later. My world stood still as I looked in the direction it had come from, praying that I would see Angelo lying dead and that this would be all over.

I screamed when I saw that it wasn't what I prayed for, the sound full of anguish and rage as I watched my father fall to the ground, his hand covering his chest where blood poured out of the wound. I couldn't get my knees to work to stand but I somehow managed to crawl over to where my father lay, gasping for breath as his heart slowed.

"I love you. I love you, apa." I told him over and over. He reached up with his bloodstained hand and mouthed the words back, no longer able to make the words audible.

I watched as the life faded from his eyes and his hand dropped from my cheek, my heart falling with it. I could smell the blood and buried my face in his chest. I knew Angelo had his gun aimed at me and that my life was about to end but the crushing grief I felt made it hard for me to move. I heard the sound of two bodies connecting with a great force in the distance but I couldn't bring myself to move. I heard the sound of Angelo cussing and the sound of Derek struggling to keep him still but I still didn't move. My mind knew that I needed to move and to face them but I knew that the first thing I saw would be my father's lifeless eyes.

"Angelo Moravis, you are under arrest for rape, murder, and drug trafficking." Hotch's voice and the sound of cuffs brought me out of my dazed state.

Angelo snickered before moving away from Derek, who made no move to stop him because he was in handcuffs, before saying: "I did what I came here to accomplish. How does it feel to be responsible for another person's death, Trinity?"

I stood up from the ground and stared at him, his dark eyes meeting my own. He was right. I'd gotten my father killed and had endangered everyone close to me. He would serve a life sentence for everything he'd done but it wasn't enough. It wouldn't bring back anything that he'd taken from me or anyone else.

"I looked to Spencer, tears streaming down my face as I said: "I'm so sorry."

The moment realization spread across his face was a moment too late. I held up my gun and aimed it at Angelo. He looked up into my blue eyes and I know that the last thing he saw was that there was no mercy in my eyes. I didn't feel anything as I looked at him. Not the cold metal of the gun or the breaking of my heart.

There was only the sound of the bullet being fired that found its destination in the bastard's heart.

 *****I'm back everyone! So sorry about this long wait for the update but I lost all inspiration to write. I went through a bad break up that I didn't handle well, have had some rough days with my family, and have been starting school again in the process. The next chapter will come sooner because I already have everything wrote out this time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! They mean a lot to me and I can't wait to hear what you all thought of this chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


End file.
